L'Akatsuki rit !
by Eimiin
Summary: Comment définir cette fic... Ah oui ! Un seul mot suffit : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ - Elle s'appelle Eimin et elle veut rejoindre notre organisation._

_ - Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas de famille, même pas de nom mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a décimé la totalité d'un clan. Le clan Azaru de Konoha. Tu connais Itachi ?_

_ - Non._

_ - Et elle a le niveau ?_

_ - Je pense. Elle est mi-tigre mi-humaine. Il paraît qu'elle ne contrôle pas encore très bien sa capacité mais si elle y arrivait, elle pourrait surpasser toutes nos ententes._

_ - Une hybride... C'est sans danger ? Elle ne nous trahira pas si nous l'acceptons ?_

_ - Je ne pense pas non. Si c'était une espionne elle ne se serait pas tant acharnée pour venir ici._

_ - Parce qu'elle va venir ?_

_ - Oui, Kakuzu l'amène. Ils sont en route._

_ - Ah... Et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à l'attendre._

_ - Oui._

_ - Encore des petits gâteaux ?_

_ - Volontiers Konan. Espérons juste qu'elle ne va pas agresser Kakuzu sur le chemin._

_ - Pourquoi le ferait-elle ?_

_ - Parce que si elle s'énerve, elle ne se contrôle plus très bien._

_ - Et elle va passer le test ?_

_ - Évidemment. D'ailleurs, c'est toi, Deidara, qui se battra contre elle._

_ - Chouette !_

_ - Quelqu'un veut encore du thé ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Akatsuki rit. Chap 2**

Respire... Respire...

- On est presque arrivés. Annonce l'homme derrière moi.

- Enfin... Je continue d'avancer en titubant.

- C'est vraiment pas pratique ce bandeau, vous ne voulez pas me l'enlever ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit.

- Mais je ne vois rien !

- C'est le but.

- Ok... Je soupire et continue ma route. Enfin, _la _route, vu que je ne sais pas où je suis. Je commence à regretter là... Bon, il est un peu trop tard mais il pourraient au moins me faire confiance non !

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez absolument que je vois le chemin qui mène au repaire ? C'est vrai quoi ! Je veux y entrer moi dans votre foutue organisation, alors ce serait bien de me faire un minimum confiance !

Aucune réponse... Soudain, l'homme s'arrête et me détache le bandeau.

- Enfin ! C'est pas trop t...je m'arrête, stupéfiée pas l'intérieur du repaire. C'est immense, les murs sont de pierre froide avec quelques chandeliers. Il y a plusieurs portes et l'une d'elle s'ouvre afin de laisser place à un jeune homme très... spécial.

- Enfin Kakuzu ! On vous attends depuis des lustres !

Il se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire et me tends la main.

- Salut ! Je suis Deidara. Et pas la peine de me dire qui tu es je le sais déjà ! Mouahahaha !

Il se lance dans un rire de fou qui secoue sa queue de cheval blonde et repart par une porte.

Je ne bouge pas. Mais c'était quoi ce mec ! En même temps, vu mon propre caractère, je ne peut rien dire alors... ben, je me tais... Et suit le dénommé Kakuzu , aussi étrange que l'autre avec plein de fils partout, par la porte du milieu. Plus nous nous enfonçons dans le repère, plus il devient chaleureux. Genre moquette moelleuse et lampe en forme de fleur. Nous arrivons dans une très grande salle ou a été aménagé une sorte d'arène avec des gradins.

Un homme vêtu du manteau de l'Akatsuki et portant un masque-citrouille s'approche de moi.

- Je suis Tobi. me salut-il, C'est moi qui gère toutes les missions.

- Bonjour ! je lui tend ma main, ravie d'être enfin ici.

Il me la sert en souriant (enfin je pense qu'il sourit).

- Alors c'est toi Eimin ?

- Oui !

Je sautille presque tellement je suis heureuse. Mes longs cheveux noirs volent dans tous les sens.

- Alors tu sais qu'il y a un test pour entrer dans l'Akatsuki n'est ce pas ?

- Oui !

- Bien, tu es prête ?

- Oui !

- Tu va devoir te battre contre Deidara, il est assez fort mais vu ton... hum... enthousiasme, je ne pense pas que tu ai peur de te faire blesser...

- Oui !

- Bon ben... go alors !

Le garçon très bizarre que je venais de rencontrer saute dans l'arène et me salue d'un air comique.

- On s'est vu tout à l'heure mais je vais me présenter dans les règles de l'art. Je suis Deidara, j'ai vingt ans et je suis le plus fantastique créateur sublimissime de la galaxie ! Mouhahaha !

- Ben, moi je suis Eimin, j'ai seize ans et je suis meilleure que toi ! Mouhahahahahaha !

On se met à rire comme des demeurés... Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. Enfin, si l'un ne tue pas l'autre pendant ce match.

Il retrousse ses manches, laissant apparaître ses mains avec des... bouches ? Elles commencent à mâcher de l'argile qu'il avait ramené et le recrache sous forme d'un grand tigre de quatre mètres de haut.

Pfff ! Frimeur...

Je retrousse les manches de mon pull et sort mes griffes.

- Mais... Tu fais quoi là ?

- Ben je sors mes griffes.

- Mais... Pourquoi t'as des griffes ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas humaine crétin ! Et puis tu t'es regardé toi !

- J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt avec tes yeux...

Je souris. C'est vrai que d'avoir des yeux de chats jaunes n'est pas banal. Je ferme d'ailleurs ceux-ci, histoire de me concentrer. Ce qui n'es pas facile avec ce... cette chose qui braille comme un goret.

- Mais pourquoi t'es pas humaine ? Comment ca se fait ? Tu les a eux ou tes yeux ?

Et patati... et patata... Je pousse un long soupire et me jette brusquement sur lui, contournant sa... création...

- Hé ! Mais ça va pas de se précipiter sur les gens comme ça !

Mais tais-toi...

J'essaye de le griffer mais il s'écarte d'un bond dès que je suis près de lui.

- Tu m'auras pas-eu ! Tu m'auras pas-eu ! Nananinanère-eu !

Nous nous mettons à rire comme des ânes sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'ai tellement mal au abdos que je dois arrêter ma poursuite si je veux continuer à respirer.

- Je... hhhhh hhhh... t'aurais...

- Et ben non-eu !

Je me remet à le poursuivre quand la porte de l'arène s'ouvre, laissant place à une jeune femme magnifique.

- Mais vous faites quoi là ? s'étonne-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

- Ils jouent à chat depuis une demi-heure. grogne Tobi en la saluant.

- Ah.

Elle s'assoit près de lui, secoue légèrement ses cheveux d'un bleu sombre et murmure:

- Nan mais c'est parce que on va bientôt passer à table là... Vous pourrez finir votre combat plus tard non ?

- Manger ! hurle Deidara on courant hors de la salle.

- Bon ben... On finira plus tard alors... soupire Tobi, Tu viens ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je hoche la tête et les suit. La jeune femme s'arrête et vient face à moi.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Konan.

- Enchantée.

Elle sourit gentiment et nous reprenons notre marche. Je ne m'imaginais pas du tout le repaire de l'Akatsuki comme ça... C'est lumineux, propre, décoré avec goût... Bizarre pour une organisation criminelle...

Nous arrivons dans une grande salle occupée par une immense table regorgeant de nourriture. La plupart des chaises sont occupés et tous se tournent vers moi.

Deidara me saute à moitié dessus en hurlant que je suis enfin là. Il fait un grand sourire et annonce :

- Voici Eimin, notre nouvelle collègue !

- Depuis quand ? Demande Tobi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! J'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour partager mes délires alors je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Bienvenue ! hurle-t-il en m'enlaçant.

- Et une tarée de plus... murmure un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

- A vous de vous présentez ! continue d' hurler Deidara.

Un homme aux cheveux blanc avec le manteau grand ouvert sur de magnifiques pectoraux se lève et vient vers moi.

- Je suis Hidan, murmure-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux, Tu sais que tu a de beaux yeux ?

- Enchantée...

Il se rassoit rapidement, visiblement blessé par la froideur de mon salut.

Un garçon se lève à son tour. Il est plus petit que moi et a de jolis cheveux roux tombant sur des yeux en amandes. Il rougit et me tend la main.

- Je m'appelle Sasori, ravi de te rencontrer.

- Bonjour.

Je me dirige vers un homme...plante ? Avec une moitié noire et une autre blanche et lui tends la main.

Il se lève, me la sert et se rassoit.

Bon.

Un homme poisson dégageant une forte odeur de...ben de poisson, s'avance vers moi avec un sourire insolent. Il me tend la main.

- Enchanté chaton, je suis Kisame.

Je sert les dents et lui prend la main avec un grand sourire.

- Enchanté sushi.

Et je lui broie la main de toutes mes forces. Il gémit de douleur et la retire vivement. Ses doigts pendent lamentablement. Il ne faut pas surestimer la force d'une non-humaine. Verdict: Quatre doigts cassés.

Bien fait.

Je me tourne vers celui qui m'avait amenée ici et le salue.

- Kakuzu.

- Eimin.

Un homme magnifique aux cheveux couleur feu se penche vers moi.

- Salut, je suis Pein.

- 'lut.

Puis je finis avec le mystérieux jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Heu... Bonjour ?

Il me fusille du regard et je sursaute. Le mangekyou sharingan ! Il ne pouvait qu'être...

- Voici Itachi. m'annonce Deidara en me prenant la main, N'essaie pas de parler avec lui, il est... comment dire... très associable.

Je hoche doucement la tête sans quitter Itachi des yeux. Il est incroyablement beau. D'une beauté mystérieuse et envoûtante, inaccessible...

- Tu viens ? continue Deidara en s'emparant de ma main, Je vais te montrer ta chambre !

- Ma chambre ?

- Ben oui ! On t'en avais déjà prévu une aux cas où ! Allez viens !

- J'arrive...

Il m'entraîne dans un couloir, contenant trois portes.

- Alors ici c'est l'aile Nord, la plus petite. On est trois à dormir ici, Hidan, toi et moi. Dans l'aile Sud, il y a Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu et Zetsu. Dans l'aile Ouest il y a la salle d'où on vient avec les cuisines et tout le toutim ménager. L'aile Est contient l'arène et toutes les salles d'entraînements ainsi que la salle d'armes. Et après, pas loin dans le flanc de la montagne il y a une annexe avec les bureaux, la chambre de Nagato, celle de Konan et celle de Tobi.

- Nagato ?

- Oui, c'est le créateur de l'Akatsuki mais il est cloué au lit par sa maladie.

- Sa maladie ?

- Je préfère qu'il t'explique lui-même. Tu le vois demain.

- Ah, ok...

Il m'ouvre ensuite une porte qui donne sur une petite salle de bains bien propre avec une douche et quelques armoires suspendues au mur.

- Voici notre salle de bain. On la partage à trois alors faut pas y rester trop longtemps.

- Ok.

Il m'emmène ensuite à la porte se trouvant au bout du petit couloir. Il l'ouvre et m'invite à entrer d'un geste théâtrale.

- Et voici vos quartiers princesse !

La chambre est assez spacieuse. Un grand lit double recouvert d'un épais édredon blanc occupe le centre de la pièce. La gauche contient un petit bureau avec quelques stylos et la droite une belle commode en acajou. Une jolie lampe pends au plafond, diffusant sa lumière sur les murs blancs. J'avance timidement, mes pieds glissant sur le parquet bien lustré.

- Elle est géniale !

- C'est vrai ? sourit Deidara, ravie que je me plaise ici.

- Oui, elle est vraiment bien !

Je me mets à rire toute seule. Non, l'Akatsuki n'est _vraiment _pas comment les gens l'imagine.

- Bon, vient il faut aller voir Konan et Kakuzu !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu fais partie de l'Akatsuki maintenant princesse ! Alors il faut t'habiller comme tel !

Et il me reprends la main et recommence à m'entraîner dans les dédales du repaire. Il s'arrête devant la porte de la cuisine et toque. Konan ouvre, vêtue d'un tablier et ayant une cuillère en bois à la main.

- Oui ?

- C'est pour les essayages !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. KAKUZU !

Ce dernier arrive, les yeux pétillants d'impatience.

- C'est bon ? On peut y aller ? demande-t-il, excité comme un gosse.

Konan hoche gentiment la tête et nous sortons de la cuisine.

Nous suivons Kakuzu jusqu'à une pièce, regorgeant de vêtements.

- Heu... Mais c'est quoi ici ?

- C'est ma caverne d'Ali Baba, s'extasie Kakuzu mon antre, mon repaire, mon...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on sait. le coupe Deidara.

Kakuzu lui jette un regard noir et se tourne vers moi.

- Allez Eimin, déshabille-toi !

- Hein ?

- Ben, oui. Si je veux te faire essayer des vêtements il faut que tu te déshabille !

- Mais, mais... Mais non !

Il soupire, sort Deidara de la pièce et se remet face à moi.

- Allez, garde juste ton soutien-gorge et ta culotte.

- Mais non !

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà vu des femmes à poils tu sais hein ? Alors ne fait pas ta timide et enlèves tes habits !

Je lui lance un regard assassin et enlève mon haut noir ainsi que mon pantalon pendant qu'il farfouille dans son bazar. Il se retourne et fixe mes bandages.

- C'est quoi ça ? Tu t'es bléssée ? demande-t-il en montrant mon cou, enveloppé de bandes blanches.

- C'est rien ! Rien du tout !

Il hausse les épaules et je soupire de soulagement. Il ne faut absolument pas que qui que ce soit découvre ce que cachent ces bandages.

- Et voilà ! lance-t-il triomphalement en me tendant un haut résille gris, un pantalon souple noir et une paire de chaussures.

Je les enfiles sous son regard professionnel et me tourne vers lui.

- C'est bon ?

Il me fait tourner un peu et sourit.

- C'est parfait ! Tu es magnifiques ! Mais avec ta longue chevelure noire et tes beaux yeux de chats dorés j'aurais très bien pu te confectionner quelque chose qui te mettrait plus en valeur ! Mais bon...

Il hausse les épaules d'un air déçu et me tends le fameux manteau de l'Akatsuki. Je remarque cinq nuages pendant qu'il me le fait enfiler.

- Pourquoi ais-je cinq nuages ?

- Parce que, plus on est puissant, moins on en a. Et comme tu viens d'arriver, tu as le minimum !

Il me tourne et me retourne, s'écarte un peu pour juger l'effet d'ensemble.

- Su-per-be ! Sérieusement, ce manteau te va mieux qu'à moi !

Il fait rentrer Deidara qui attendait dehors. Celui siffle en voyant ma tenue.

- Tu fais peur dans ce truc ! Ouvre un peu ton manteau on dirait Itachi !

Je rigole et ouvre légèrement le haut de mon manteau. On voit plus mon cou mais ils vont sûrement penser que je me suis fait mal ou autre alors c'est pas grave.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! s'exclame Kakuzu d'un ton expert. Maintenant, la petite retouche !

Il me vernit les ongles des mains et des pieds d'un beau noir d'encre, attends que ça sèche et se tourne vers Deidara.

- A toi l'honneur ! Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé de faire ça !

- De quoi ? Je panique.

Deidara sourit. S'empare d'une petite boîte et en sortit une chevalière. Une bague toute simple, avec juste un rond sur le dessus.

Il me la passe à l'annulaire gauche.

- Mais qu'est ce que...

La bague se mit à luire et à changer de couleur. Elle devint jaune, puis bleue, puis verte...

- Elle hésite. murmure Deidara, fasciné.

Elle repasse encore au jaune pour s'arrêter sur un orange vif.

- Hé ! Mais y a un truc écrit dessus !

_- Yorokobi... _lit Kakuzu en s'approchant. Cela signifie « joie ».

- Joie ? Waaaaah... chuchote Deidara.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

- C'est, m'explique Kakuzu comme on fait à un enfant, C'est une chevalière d'un type très spécial qui peut deviner quelle est le mot et la couleur qui te correspond. On en as tous une ici.

Il agite la main où se trouve sa propre bague.

Deidara me saute dans les bras en criant :

- Tu fais maintenant officiellement partie des nôtres !

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je mettrai le prochain dans pas longtemps.**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin **!

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit !**

**-** Princesse ! Hé ho Eimin ! Debout ! Nagato t'attends !

- Hein, quoi ?

- Nagato t'attends !

- De qui... ?

- Nagato !

- Quoi ?

- Bon sang mais réveille-toi ! Si tu continues j'entre !

- Mmmmmh... Laisse-moi dormir, il n'est que sept heures du mat'.

- Non, pire, je laisse Hidan entrer ! Il sera ravi de te voir en pyjama !

- Bouge pas j'arrive !

Je saute de mon lit, enfile, ma tenue, refait mon bandage, aplatit mes cheveux et sort en trombe.

- Je suis là !

Deidara sourit, moqueur.

- Pourquoi a-tu eu si peur que je laisse Hidan entrer ?

- Parce que je dors à poil.

- Ah je vois. ricane-t-il.

- Bon, arrête de rire comme un adolescent boutonneux et alons-y.

- Pressée ?

- Oui, plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite je pourrais petit-déjeuner.

- T'es pas du matin toi !

- Non.

Il ricane bêtement, me prend par la main, je vais devoir m'y habituer, et m'emmène hors du repaire. Nous parcourons quelques centaines de mètres avant d'arriver devant une petite maison délabrée.

- Tadaaaam ! rigole joyeusement Deidara en me montrant la bâtisse d'un geste de la main.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

- T'inquiète, c'est une couverture, la planque est au sous-sol.

- Ah.

Nous entrons dans la maison. Elle est sale, délabrée, il y a des planches pourries un peu partout et ça sent fort le moisi.

- Vous auriez pu trouvez un truc plus classe pour annexe non ?

- On ne rigole pas avec ça princesse. Si quelqu'un la trouve, on devra tout déménager.

- Mouais...

Il se dirige vers la cheminée et appuie doucement sur une des briques. Celle-ci disparaît pour laisser place à une encoche. Deidara y incruste sa chevalière et la fait tourner. Deux fois. Soudain, la cheminée se met à trembler et descendit lentement dans le sol, laissant place à une grande porte en acier.

- Après toi. sourit-il en me désignant la porte d'un geste galant.

Je m'avance, pas très sûre et tourne la poignée. La porte s'ouvre, laissant place à un grand couloir inondé de lumière tapissé d'une épaisse moquette beige.

Deidara me fait signe de le suivre et s'engage dans le couloir. Nous arrivons devant une double porte blanche avec Konan attendant devant. Elle sourit, nous salues et ouvre la porte.

- A tout à l'heure. Chuchote Deidara dans mon oreille.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, tu sauras revenir au repaire ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis venue avec les yeux bandés la première fois alors...

- Alors je t'attends.

Sur ce, il me dépose un baiser sur la joue et file dans le couloir.

Je me retourne, toute rouge vers Konan. Elle rigole gentiment et me fait un clin d'œil.

- T'inquiètes je ne dirais rien.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Elle s'esclaffe de plus belle et me fait rentrer dans la pièce. Elle est assez grande et très blanche. Un peu comme une chambre d'hôpital.

« Il est cloué au lit par sa maladie » avais laissé entendre Deidara.

Ainsi donc, le créateur de l'Akatsuki est malade... J'entends Konan réprimander quelqu'un :

- Enfin Nagato... Combien de fois t-ais je dit de ne pas essayer de te lever ! Combien !

Je me retourne et vois un grand lit entouré de pleins de tubes et de fils, avec plein de machine qui clignotent. Et dans ce lit, un homme, très maigre, avec des cheveux rouges et des yeux gris bizarres. Il sourit doucement et me salue.

- Bonjour Eimin.

- 'jour.

Je me sens intimidée par cette homme que regarde Konan avec tant de douceur.

- Assieds toi.

Mais si ce n'était pas un ordre mais plutôt une demande, mais je m'exécute immédiatement et m'assoie sur le siège juste à coté de lui.

- Alors Eimin, dit-moi, pourquoi a-tu voulu rejoindre l'Akatsuki ?

- Quelle est votre maladie ?

Je sais mon impolitesse a demander cela mais il me faut savoir, il me faut rassasier mon insatiable curiosité.

Nagato rit doucement et réponds :

- Je n'ai plus de chakra. Et je n'ai pas la force d'en produire. Voilà pourquoi je suis relié à ces machines. Elle me fournisse le chakra nécessaire pour que je puisse manger, parler et vivre mais pas assez pour que je puisse bouger de ce lit. Si je me débranche, je meurt.

- Ah... Désolé...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je peut comprendre que tu demandes ça. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Ah. Oui... Et bien...

- Qu'as tu fait pour avoir cette rayure ? me demande-t-il en montrant mon bandeau, où le signe de Konoha est éraflé.

- J'ai décimé un clan.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est personnel.

- Quel clan ?

- Le clan Azaru de Konoha.

Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser... Rester zen... Oooooommm...

- Ah.

Je le trouve gentil mais trop curieux, Konan, elle, me regarde sans émotion visible.

- Konan t'entraîneras.

- D'accord.

- Et il faut te trouver un coéquipier.

- …...

- Avec qui veux-tu être ?

- Mais les équipes ne sont-elles pas déjà formées ?

- Si, mais je suis gentil je te laisse choisir avec qui tu veux être. Son partenaire pourra très bien travailler seul.

- Dans ce cas...

- Elle va se mettre avec Deidara. me coupa Konan, Tu es d'accord n'est ce pas Eimin ?

- Hein ? Heu... oui, oui...

- Cela ne gênera pas Tobi de se retrouver tout seul. Très bien, affaire conclue ! Maintenant je vais devoir me reposer alors si vous voulez bien...

Je hoche la tête doucement et sors de la pièce. J'entends Konan chuchoter un « A plus tard mon chéri. ».

« Mon chéri » !

Je me retourne vers Konan qui ferme la porte de la chambre et me dirige vers elle.

- Tu sors avec lui ?

Elle rougit (ce qui rend bizarre avec ses cheveux bleus) et murmure :

- Ben... On s'aime bien oui... Ne le dit à personne surtout !

- Je serais muette comme une tombe.

- Tu as intérêt sinon tu vas vite en connaître une...

Elle rigole et repart vers la sortie.

Je la suis et retrouve Deidara qui m'attends, tout sourire.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ben ça s'est passé comment ? Tu fais équipe avec qui ?

- Ça s'est bien passé et je fais équipe avec toi.

Son visage s'illumine d'un énorme sourire et il me tape brutalement le dos.

- Hahahahaha ! Mais c'est génial ! On va s'éclater !

Je lui souris gentiment et lui rappelle que mon estomac est trèèèèèèès impatient donc que ce serait bien de rentrer tout de suite, là, maintenant avant que je ne le manges lui.

- Tu pourrais me manger !

- Évidemment. Tu sais, je suis à moitié tigre alors pour cette moitié tu n'es qu'un casse-croûte. Mais rassure-toi, la viande humaine a trop mauvais goût pour que je m'abaisse à m'en nourrir.

- …..

Il ferme la bouche, ravalant sûrement le : « Pourquoi ? Tu y a déjà goûté ? » et me guide dehors.

- Alors, commence-t-il avec des manières de guide, le repaire principal est par là, il est encastré dans le rocher et il faut savoir où se trouve l'entrée sinon elle est invisible à l'œil nu. Et il n'y a pas de truc particulier pour rentrer. On a placé un dispositif qui contrôle l'identité des personnes. Bon, tu viens ?

- Ouais j'arrive.

Nous rentrons au repaire et je me précipites à table.

- Relax chaton ! se moque Kisame en me voyant me servie copieusement de viande saignante, Il n'est même pas dix heures et tu commences déjà avec la viande !

- Je suis carnivore abruti.

- Ah...

- Et puis tu peut parler, toi tu enfournes poisson sur poisson depuis que t'es levé alors vient pas me faire la morale !

- Oooooooh... Mais c'est qu'il est vexé le chatounet...

- Tu t'es vu avec ta tronche de sashimi ! Baka !

- Tu me cherches félin de mes deux ?

Je me lèves brusquement et lui fait face.

- P'têt bien !

- Wooooh... Du calme les amoureux là... Bah de bataille dès le matin... ordonne doucement Tobi en s'asseyant.

- LES AMOUREUX !

- J'déconnais...

Nous nous rasseyons en silence mais ni Kisame, ni moi, ne touchons à notre petit-déjeuner. On est bien trop occuper à se fusiller du regard et à se donner des coups de pieds sous la table.

Les amoureux... Nan mais n'importe quoi...

- Au fait. reprends Tobi en s'adressant à moi, J'ai une mission pour toi et Deidara.

- Ouais ! hurle Deidara.

- Rien de très palpitant.

- Ah... ?

- Vous allez devoir nous trouver un plombier.

- Que... quoi ?

- Un plombier.

- Mais... Pourquoi un plombier ?

Je suis perdue là.

- Parce que il nous faut un plombier.

- Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, on est des tueurs et on a pas la capacité de réparer une douche.

- Une douche ?

- Oui une douche.

- Mais heu...

- La douche de l'annexe est cassée et, à moins que l'un de vous ai des supers pouvoirs pour la remettre en état, nous allons devoir faire appel à un plombier. Que l'on liquidera après évidemment.

- …..

- Et, vu que nous sommes une organisation criminelle, on ne peut pas appeler le plombier du coin. Alors vous allez me le chercher, il répare et on le butes. Des questions ?

- Non...

- Bon bah allez-y maintenant. C'est assez désagréable de ne pas avoir de douche.

- ….Ok...

Mais c'est quoi cette organisation criminelle ! Flûte ! Quand on a la classe, on ne demande pas de plombier !

Je me lèves assez éberluée, suivie par Deidara qui a l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal. Nous sortons du repaire et commençons nos recherches.

Faut quand même que je me renseigne là-dessus...

- C'est souvent ça les missions ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, chercher un plombier... C'est pas tip-top comme même...

- Faut avouer... Mais je suppose qu'il nous a confié ça à nous car tu es nouvelle et il ne veut pas mettre la barre trop haut.

- Trop haut ? Mais c'est pas haut ça ! C'est enterré !

- Mouais...

Nous continuons notre route en silence. Durant trois heures d'affilées, je me contente de suivre Deidara.

Là, j'ai comme un doute.

- Deidara ?

- Mmmh ?

- T'es vraiment pas doué pour donner le change.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- On est perdu !

Je me stoppe et le fixe d'un regard noir. Il s'arrête à son tour et bafouille des excuses plus minables les unes que les autres.

- Mais si c'est par là... Si si je t'assure c'est juste un raccourci secret !

- Me prend pas pour une bille Dei.

- Dei ?

- Deidara c'est trop long... Et puis change pas de sujet !

- Mais heu... J'étais presque sûr de ma route...

_- Presque_...

Je m'assois sur une souche et sors une carte de ma poche.

- Alors, il habite là... Nous on est là... On s'est vachement éloignés en fait...

- C'est pas moi...

Je l'ignore et trace un chemin sur la carte.

- Voilà ! C'est moi qui guide maintenant ! Alors tu te tais et tu suis gentiment !

- Mouais...

- Chut.

Cinq heures plus tard...

- On est perduuuuuus... geint Deidara en s'arrêtant.

- Non, absolument pas ! C'est juste que le village qui est en face de nous n'est pas sur la carte...

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, on est là et normalement on est censés être en plein milieu d'une forêt.

- Et ?

- Et au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué on est sur une route et en face de nous il y l'entré d'un patelin alors la carte est fausse !

Je la jette à ces pieds en criant que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il se penche, la ramasse et se met brusquement à rire.

- Je peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Qui t'as donné la carte ?

- Ben... C'est Pein avant de partir pourquoi ?

- Parce que Pein a la manie de garder plein de vieux trucs dans sa chambre et il n'as pas vérifié la date de la carte quand il te l'as donné !

- Et ?

- Et cette carte à trente ans !

- Trente... Mais il l'a eu où ?

- Je sais pas, mais ce que je sait c'est qu'on ne va pas aller bien loin avec ça. Et puis il est si loin ce plombier ?

- Oui, à encore quatre heures de marche.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas de ma faute si votre repère est complètement paumé !

- Bon, on se calme. On va s'acheter une autre carte et je propose que l'on passe la nuit dans ce village qui ne doit pas manquer d'auberges.

- Passer la nuit ? Mais il n'es même pas...

- Il est dix-huit heures et on a pas déjeuner alors je propose que l'on s'arrête, que l'on mange et que l'on aille dormir car on a marcher toutes la journée et j'ai mal au pieds !

- Ooooooh... Pauvre petit... Tu veux que je te portes ?

- Arrête de persifler et puis de toutes façons je ne changerais pas d'avis !

- On dirait un gamin...

- Oui et alors ?

- Bon ok... Va pour l'auberge et le resto... Mais on mange des râmens !

- Marché conclu !

Il se met à rire et m'entraînes vers le village en rabattant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

* * *

**Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !**

**Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain ( je l'ai déjà écrit mais j'aime vous faire languir...^^).**

**Mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha !**


	4. Chapter 4

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin **!

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit !**

- Deux chambres s'il vous plaît.

- Il n'en reste plus qu'une. grogne l'aubergiste, peu amène.

Je soupire et me tourne vers Deidara.

- On fait quoi ? Je le tue ?

- Pardon ? demande soudain l'aubergiste en se penchant sur son comptoir.

- Rien rien elle plaisante ! rectifie précipitamment Deidara en prenant les clés qu'il lui tendait, Une chambre c'est parfait merci monsieur !

Puis il me prend la main et m'entraînes à l'étage. Une fois dans notre chambre, il se tourne vers moi, pas content du tout.

- Tu es au courant que l'on doit rester discrets ?

- Mais il m'énervait !

- Peu importe ! On ne tue pas les gens pour un oui où pour un non ! Enfin si mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais rien... Bon, on dort ensemble ?

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui, il n'y a qu'un lit double et je refuse de prendre ce canapé miteux !

- Mais il est hors de question qu'on dormes ensembles !

- On va pas coucher non plus ! Et puis tu n'es pas mon style de toutes façons, je préfères les hommes.

- QUOI ?

Il devient tout rouge et bafouille qu'il voulait dire autres chose mais c'est trop tard.

- Tu es gay ?

- Meuh non ! Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer toi alors !

- Tu mens très mal Dei. Tu es homo.

- Voui...

Il s'assoit sur le lit, rouge piment, et relève timidement la tête vers moi.

- Tu le dis à personne hein ?

- Oui oui t'inquiètes.

- Merci ! Crie-t-il en se jetant à mon cou.

Il enlève rapidement son haut et s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

- Bonne nuit ! Mouahahahaha !

Et il commence déjà à ronfler...

Ca alors... Je ne me l'imaginais pas du tout homo... Ni hétéro d'ailleurs... Il est tellement con que je pensais qu'il se fichait de ça et qu'il passait sa vie à faire des blagues douteuses... Bizarre... En même tant, il est pas trop mal. Voir même canon. Je rougit en détaillant ses avant-bras finement musclé sortir de sous son oreiller. Bon, le filet de bave n'est pas hyper glamour mais on y peut rien...

Je me déshabille (je garde comme même mon t-shirt et ma culotte faut pas exagérer) et me couche donc auprès de lui. Après une demi-heure à essayer de dormir je ne tiens plus. Je prend brutalement mon oreiller et le plaque avec force sur le visage de Deidara qui ne le remarque même pas. Les bruits de moteur s'estompent et je peut enfin dormir...

Alléluia...

- Debooouuuuut ! Debout debout debout debout deboooouuuut !

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui !

Je lui balance un oreiller à la figure de toutes mes forces qu'il évite avec agilité.

- Allez princesse ! On a du boulot !

- Je sais, je sais !

Je me lève péniblement et lance un regard noir à Deidara.

Grosse erreur. Il est à poil.

- Mais rhabille-toi !

- Roh ça va...

Je détourne pudiquement le regard pendant qu'il attrape ses vêtements et qu'il les enfiles un à un. Je me lève et m'habille à mon tour.

- Au fait, y a quoi sous ton bandage ?

Je met directement ma main sur mon cou, paniquée. Il va se défaire !

- Attends deux minutes !

Je me précipite à la salle de bain pour le refaire correctement et soupire de soulagement. Heureusement que cet idiot me l'a rappelé sinon il aurait fini par tomber.

Je ressort en faisant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de Deidara et ouvre la porte.

- C'est partit pour le plombier !

Il continue de me fixer puis hausse les épaules et retrouve son sourire.

- Yep !

Nous descendons donc régler la note et partons vers le village du plombier.

- Au fait Princesse...

- Voui ?

- Il est où ce plombier ? Parce que je sais qu'il est vers heu... par là, dit-t-il en englobant d'un geste de la main tout ce qu'il peut englober, mais c'est quel village exactement ?

- Il est a Suna, et il s'appelle, d'après ce que m'a dit Pein... Il s'appelle Kankuro.

- Kankuro...

- Ouais c'est ça. Bon, on se dépêche ?

- Vi ! Mouahahahahahaha !

- Héhé...

Durant tout le trajet, Deidara n'a pas arrêter de faire des blagues foireuses et de jacasser à tout va. Je l'apprécie de plus en plus, il est complétement taré.

- Voilà Suna. Lance Deidara en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée du village.

- Bon, on choppe ce Kankuro discrétos, en le fout dans un sac et on rentre.

- Bon plan.

- C'est parti !

On ne met pas longtemps à retrouver ledit Kankuro. Il se trouve dans un parc entrain de jouer avec une marionnette.

- Mais il fait quoi là...?

- Je crois qu'il est en train de réparer un truc avec sa marionnette. répond Deidara en plissant les yeux.

- Donc il nous la faut. Il est comme Sasori ?

- Non, personne ne peut dépasser Sasori dans ce domaine, mais c'est bien un marionnettiste. Nul, mais un marionnettiste tout de même.

- Tu crois pas que si on prend juste la marionnette Sasori pourra se débrouiller avec ?

- Sans aucun doute. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas te donner la peine de porter le gamin et il a l'air plutôt costaud alors on prend juste la marionnette qui à l'air plus légère.

T'es une grosse flemmarde en fait.

- Mouais... Bon, on assomme le gosse et on la choppe ?

- Va-y.

Je saute par-dessus le mur où nous étions cachés et assomme Kankuro d'un bon coup de poing. Je prends la marionnette, la fourre dans un sac et revient vers Deidara.

- C'est bon. On y va.

- Go !

Le voyage du retour se passa sans encombre. Deidara fit son galant et porta la marionnette. Deux heures.

Arrivés au repaire, je pose la marionnette sur la table pendant que mon coéquipier appelle Sasori. Celui-ci arrive, rougit et bafouille qu'il pourra se débrouiller avant de partir directement vers l'annexe.

- Ce Sasori...

- Mmmmmh ?

- Il rougit tout le temps ?

- Ouais. Il est hyper timide.

- Ah... Il es mignon.

Deidara grogne et me déclare sèchement qu'il va dans sa chambre.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Je soupire et prend, moi aussi, la direction de ma chambre mais je me fait arrêté par Hidan qui sourit en me voyant.

- Hey chaton !

- Toi aussi ?

- Kisame le dit à longueur de journée alors...

Je suis désormais un chaton. Super.

- Et tu veux quoi ?

- Rien rien... Je venais juste savoir si ta mission s'était bien passée !

- Très bien maintenant j'aimerais aller dans ma chambre pour me reposer.

J'essaie de le contourner mais il m'arrête par le bras.

- Konan t'attends pour t'entrainer.

- Oh...

Je soupire et prend la direction de l'arène où m'attends Konan.

- Salut Konan.

- Salut ! Cet entrainement ne va pas être long, me rassure-t-elle en souriant, j'ai le diner sur le feu.

- Ok...

- Alors, montre-moi tes techniques.

- Hein ?

- Tes techniques. Tu as bien des techniques pour te battre non ?

- Mmmmh...

- Allo chaton ? Réveillle-toi un peu !

- Oui oui je suis là...

- Alors tes techniques...

- Ben... en fait... je me bat presque qu'avec le taijutsu combiné avec ma force et mon agilité d'hybride.

- Tu n'as pas de techniques ninjas ?

- Une seule que je ne maitrise pas et j'ai ma transformation que je ne maitrise pas trop non plus...

- Mais... Les hybrides naissent ainsi à la naissance, tu ne t'ai jamais entrainée avant ?

Boulette.

- Si si mais pas beaucoup...

- Mmh... Montre-moi ta transformation.

- A quel niveau ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah j'ai plusieurs niveau. Je crois que j'en ai dix.

- Comme les démons ?

Re-boulette.

- Non non je n'ai pas de démon, c'est juste que j'ai dix niveau voilà...

- Tu peut atteindre lequel ?

- Le deux...

- Ah.

Je sais, je suis une nulle mais pas la peine de faire cette tête là non plus !

- Bon ben montre !

- Ok.

Je me concentre sur mon chakra et sors mes griffes. Je me met à trembler et des oreilles poussent ainsi qu'une queue. Ma force et ma puissance sont doublées. Ainsi que tous mes sens.

- Voilà...

- Mmmmmh... Pas hyper hyper puissant ton truc...

Je sais merci.

- Et ta technique ?

- Je préfère ne pas trop la faire car elle bouffe tout mon chakra...

- Tout ? Mais ça dure combien de temps ?

- Cinq secondes...

0.0

- Mais c'est imparable !

- Tu crois que si tu t'entraines beaucoup ça pourra augmenter ton temps ?

- Oui sûrement.

- Fait le.

Je grogne et forme un signe. Les deux pouces rejoins, les majeurs croisés, les auriculaires tendus. Je me concentre, ferme les yeux et cris :

_- Tora no jutsu _! (Technique du tigre)

Je relie mon majeur à l'index sur les deux mains et croise les autres doigts. Mes quatre doigts tendus sont enveloppés de chakra noir. Je fais des tournicotis avec mes bras, et tout ce que je visualise dans ma tête se retrouve tranché en deux voir en plusieurs morceaux. Tout ça sans les toucher bien sûr.

Après les cinq secondes, je m'écroule par terre et regarde Konan.

- Voi...là...

- Impressionant. déclame-t-elle en regardant les chaises et les barrières décimées, Tu peut tout trancher avec ?

- Tout, absolument tout. Même dans les techniques d'illusions, même les choses non réelles et aussi tout que je ne vois pas du moment que je le visualise. Là par exemple, j'aurais pu trancher Kisame sans qu'il s'en rende compte et me faire des sushis.

- C'est impossible à éviter en gros.

- Si on bouge très vite, on peut l'éviter mais faut vraiment bouger chaque parcelle de son corps. Celle qui va trop lentement, je la coupe.

- C'est... pas mal...

Je souris toute fière et m'évanouis.

* * *

**Voili voilou...**


	5. Chapter 5

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin **!

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 5**

- Mal à la tête...

- Princesse ? Princesse, tu es réveillée ?

- Tais-toi ça résonne...

- Tu peut ouvrir les yeux ?

Je tente faiblement et aperçoit une vague tache jaune au-dessus de moi. Je les fermes derechef.

- Oulà ça tourne...

- Ne te forces pas tu as encore besoin de repos.

- Ch'uis où là ?

- Dans ce qui nous sert d'infirmerie. A l'annexe.

- Et j'ai quoi ?

- Tu as fait un malaise et tu es tombée. Konan t'a amenée ici. Elle ne peut pas te rétablir elle-même car elle ne sait pas si ton corps d'hybride supportera son chakra.

_Non ! Il faut la laisser dormir ! _

_[….]_

_Deidara est son coéquipier ça ne..._

_[….]_

_Si tu continues, tu n'auras pas de gâteau !_

_[….]_

_Comment ça « De toutes façons il est dégueulasse » ?_

- C'est qui qui hurle comme ça ?

- Konan. Hidan veut absolument te voir.

- P'tain...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Attends que ça se stabilise et me relève doucement. Je suis toujours dans mon manteau de l'Akatsuki et je me trouve dans le même style de pièce où j'ai rencontré Nagato. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas plein de machines partout. Je soulève le drap blanc qui me recouvrait mais Deidara m'arrêtes et me pousse doucement vers l'oreiller.

- Elle a dit qu'il faut que tu te reposes.

- Je suis restée combien de temps inconsciente ?

- Une heure. D'ailleurs elle a aussi dit que tu étais très résistante. Immerger une heure seulement après avoir épuisé tout chakra, c'est énorme, même pour une hybride.

C'est parce que je n'ai _pas du tout_ utilisé tout mon chakra mais c'est juste que cette techniques use mentalement la personne. C'est pourquoi je ne peut tenir que cinq secondes.

Ce que je me garde de dire bien évidemment.

- Ah nan mais il est pas possible celui-là ! s'énerve Konan en entrant dans la chambre.

Je hausse les sourcils, étonnée de voir qu'elle perdait son sang-froid aussi facilement.

- Il a dit qu'il trouvait mon gâteau « dégueulasse » ! _Mon_ gâteau !

- Lequel ? demande innocemment Deidara.

- Mon fameux gâteau au harengs marinés !

- Tu compte le faire ?

- Je l'ai _déjà_ fait. Et puis c'est pas grave, vous aimez ça vous non ?

- Oui oui...

- Bon, je te la laisse. Ciao les amoureux !

Nous soupirons de concert et je me penche vers Deidara.

- C'est quoi ce gâteau ?

- Le truc le plus immonde que je n'ai jamais mangé.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas ?

- Konan est une femme très douce et patiente. Mais si tu as l'erreur de critiquer sa cuisine... Couic !

- Ah ouais...

- Il n'y a que Kisame qui adore ça mais en même temps c'est compréhensible...

- Elle mets _vraiment_ des harengs marinés dedans ?

- Oui. Mélangé à la pâte et cuit au four.

Je crois que je vais vomir...

- Mais on n'est pas obligé d'y gouter si ?

- Obligatoire, sinon elle te fait la gueule et c'est à toi de te débrouiller pour manger.

- Ah ouais... Je vais être obligée moi ?

- Si tu fais genre que tu as mal à la tête à ce moment là ça devrait passer.

- Ok. Bon, moi je me sens très bien on y va ? J'ai faim.

- Sûre ?

Il est trop chou à s'inquiéter de moi comme ça.

- Oui sûre !

Je me lève et nous courons comme des bienheureux vers la salle à manger. Je m'assois à ma place, rassure Pein et Sasori au sujet de ma santé et me sert de viande.

- Alors tu vas mieux ? Demande Hidan en s'asseyant en face de moi.

- Ouais.

- J'ai essayé de venir te voir mais...

- Je sais, Konan ne t'as pas laissé rentrer. Mais c'était comme même gentil, merci.

Un gros silence tombe sur la table. On entends juste Zetsu mâcher consciencieusement sa salade.

Mais j'ai le droit d'être gentille de temps en temps non ?

Je me tourne vers Deidara qui s'étouffe avec son verre d'eau. Tobi lui tapote distraitement le dos puis me regarde.

- Tu viens de dire quoi là ?

- Ben...

J'ai dit une connerie ? C a se fait pas de remercier les gens ici ?

Je regarde Hidan qui est en train de me dévisager, bouche bée.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit !

- Eimin je t'aime ! crie Hidan en se précipitant sur moi.

Tout le monde se met à rire pendant que j'essaie de me dégager d'Hidan.

- Mais non mais que... Mais... Raaaah mais lâche moi !

Je lui flanque un coup de poing et me tourne vers les convives, morts de rire.

- Je peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Tu...lui... a dit... qu'il a fait un truc gentil... hoquette Tobi, plié en deux.

- Oui et alors ?

- Et alors Hidan est un fanatique. Maintenant que tu lui a montré que tu ne le détestes pas, il va te vouer un culte ! Ahahaha...

- Un culte ?

- Eimin je t'aaaaiiiime ! minaude l'intéressé en me sautant dessus.

- Ne me touche pas baka !

Je lui met une baffe magistrale et lance un regard désespéré à Zetsu, le seul qui ne rigole pas ( à part Itachi mais je ne demanderai rien à ce muet). Il me fait un petit sourire narquois du genre : « Tu te démerdes toutes seule ! ».

- CA SUFFIT HIDAN ! tonne alors une voix, arrêtant net les rires.

- Konan ?

Je lance un grand sourire à ma sauveuse avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle n'a pas l'air hyper ravie.

- Que fait-tu ici Hidan ? Crache-t-elle pendant que des papiers se mettent à voler dans la pièce.

- Ben rien je...

- Tu ?

- Je peut manger non ?

Elle se rapproche doucement de lui et lui hurle au visage.

- NON TU NE PEUT PAS MANGER ! IL EST DEGUEULASSE MON GATEAU ? HEIN ! SORS DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE TE BOUSILLE !

Hidan se met à courir hors de la pièce pendant qu'une horde de feuilles de papiers l'assaillent de toutes part.

- De quel gâteau tu parles Konan ? demande Tobi, d'un air effaré.

- Du gâteaux aux harengs marinés.

- Tu l'as fait ?

- Oui, il est pour le dessert.

- Oulà je ne me sens pas bien... gémit l'homme-citrouille en se levant.

- J'ai mal au ventre d'un coup... renchérit Pein en l'imitant.

- Ne m'attendez pas pour le manger je dois m'arroser. ajoute Zetsu en reculant sa chaise.

- J'ai des coutures à finir... lance Kakuzu en vidant son verre.

- Je dois m'entraîner. murmure platement Itachi en pliant sa serviette.

- Je dois aller huiler ma marionnette. bafouille Sasori en rougissant comme à son habitude.

- PERSONNE NE SORTIRA DE CETTE SALLE !

Tout le monde se rassoit rapidement et un grand silence tombe.

- Vous allez manger ce gâteau.

Deidara se penche discrètement vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Fait semblant d'avoir une faiblesse je m'occupe de tout.

Je me met à rouler des yeux et à gémir en portant une main à mon front. Toute la table se tourne vers moi et Deidara commence à me toucher les joues.

- Ça va pas Princesse ?

- Non...

- Oulà, tu es vraiment pâle, il faudrait peut-être que je te ramènes dans ton lit non ?

Il me prends dans ses bras comme si je pesais une plume et part vers la porte.

Tobi se lève et coure vers nous.

- Non non ! Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais la raccompagner moi-même Deidara, tu dois être fatigué.

- Non je t'assure ! Je vais très bien !

- Mais si mais si tu es fatigué... Allez donne-là moi !

Il tente un mouvement vers Deidara mais celui-ci recule en souriant d'un air angélique.

- C'est moi qui vais la raccompagner ! hurle Pein en nous sautant dessus.

- Non moi ! crie Kakuzu en poussant Tobi.

- CA SUFFIT !

Tous se taisent et se rassoient en silence. Konan se tourne vers moi d'un air inquiet.

- Va vite la coucher Deidara, c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air pâle.

- J'y vais tout de suite !

Il commence à ouvrir la porte d'un air joyeux quand la voix de Kisame l'arrête.

- Il n'y a rien de mieux que des harengs pour retrouver sa vitalité. Regardez ! Moi, j'en mange énormément et je pète la forme ! Je suis sûre que ce gâteau la remettra sur pieds en un rien de temps ! Et puis, si elle est toujours fatigués, elle pourra alors aller se coucher mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Mais il peut pas se taire lui...

Konan sourit.

- Kisame a raison, elle ne perd rien. Viens donc te rasseoir et ça vaut pour toi aussi Deidara !

Je jette un regard noir à Kisame sous celui moqueur des autres et m'affale sur ma chaise.

Konan part en cuisine et revient toute contente avec un grand plat rectangulaire dans les mains.

- Et voilà ! annonce-t-elle toute fière en le déposant sur la table.

Oh mon dieu... C'est un gâteau mutant !

Sérieusement, de ma vie je n'ai vu un plat censé être mangeable faire autant peu envie que ce truc. C'est marronâtre avec une espèce de... bouillie de morue à l'intérieur. Le tout dégageant une forte odeur de vomi.

Je retiens un hoquet de dégoût et lance un regard désespéré à Deidara.

- Alors, pour t'expliquer Eimin, c'est un gâteau fait à base farine et d'œufs que je fourre avec des harengs marinés écrasés et bouillis à la casserole ! Tiens !

Elle me sert une copieuse part en souriant, toute fière, et sert ensuite le reste de la table.

Je peut pas manger ça... Je vais vomir...

Ok, plan d'urgence.

- Ooooh ma pauvre tête... Je...

Et je m'écroule sur sol.

- Princesse ! crie Deidara en me soulevant la tête, Princesse !

- Joue le jeu abruti.

- Ah...

Il se tourne vers les convives en me soulevant et prend un air inquiet.

- Je crois qu'elle a fait un malaise. Sans doute dû à la fatigue... Je vais la ramener.

Et sans attendre quoi que ce soit, il sort d'un pas décidé hors de la salle.

Une fois dans le couloir, il me pose par terre et se jette dans mes bras.

- Merci ! Merci merci merci merci merciiiiiii ! Tu me sauves Princesse ! Vraiment, tu me sauves !

Je lui sourit gentiment et nous prenons la direction de nos chambres.

Enfin... Dormir...

Je m'allonge dans mon lit. M'étire paresseusement comme un chat, me déshabille et m'engouffre sous les couvertures.

- Dormiiiiir...

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**!**


	6. Chapter 6

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin **!

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 6**

- Bon, allez, tu ré-essaye encore une fois ?

Je me concentre, reforme mon signe, fronce les sourcils et...

_ - Tora no jutsu _! (technique du tigre)

Je coupe et recoupe pendant que Konan me chronomètre.

Puis je m'écroule.

- C'est très bien, tu peut désormais le faire deux fois de suite, comprenant une pause de vingt-cinq minutes et pendant six secondes !

Je lui fait un faible sourire et laisse tomber ma tête. Elle vient vers moi et porte un bouteille d'eau à mes lèvres.

- Bois doucement ma chérie... Tu t'améliores beaucoup, c'est très bien...

Elle m'aide à me relever et me porte jusqu'à ma chambre où elle me dépose sur le lit.

- Je t'envoie Deidara quand le dîner est prêt.

Je hoche doucement la tête et me blottit sous les couvertures pendant qu'elle ferme la porte.

Depuis qu'elle m'entraîne, Konan s'est pris d'affection pour moi. Elle est comme une grande sœur...

Et je m'endors.

- Princesse ! A taaaaaaaaaable !

Je me lève en grognant et voit que Deidara est entré dans ma chambre.

- Putain mais je suis à poil débile !

Je lui mets un pain ( ou un Pein ! Ahahahah... Bon ok je me tais) et rabat prestement la couverture sur moi.

Il se masse la joue en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais je m'en fous de te voir à poil ! Moi, le seul qui m'intéresse c'est...

- Oui ?

Je me rapproche sournoisement de lui, la couverture serrée autour de la poitrine.

- C'est qui que tu veux voir à poil ? Hein ? C'est quiiiiii ?

Il se retourne brusquement et manque de tomber à la renverse en voyant que je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée. Il se met à rougir comme un pivoine et toussote.

- Heu... Je t'attends dehors.

Ben voyons... Il veut échapper à mon interrogatoire le fourbe !

Je m'habille rapidement et rejoins Deidara.

- Bon alors c'est qui ?

- Hidan est revenu.

- Quoi ?

Ça va faire deux semaines qu'il a commencé à me vouer un culte et, heureusement pour moi, il est parti en mission deux jours après. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de se fabriquer un petit autel avec une mèche de mes cheveux et de se sacrifier un bras ou une jambes tout les soirs.

Nan nan je déconne pas.

Il croit qu'ainsi je l'aimerais peut-être un jour en retour...

- Mais je fais comment moi ? Je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps !

- Il va falloir. On part en mission.

- C'est vrai ?

Ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas bougé et une mission, sans Hidan, c'est tout a fait ce qu'il me faut.

- Oui, avec Hidan.

- Pardon ?

- On part avec Hidan mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Tobi va lui parler avant.

- C'est une blague... Dei, dis-moi que c'est une blague...

Il me jette un regard désolé et reprend sa marche. Je le suis, en fulminant et nous arrivons à la salle à manger.

- Mon amooouuuuur ! Tu m'a manqué !

- Ne t'approches pas de moi ou je te tue.

Menace débile il est immortel ce con.

Cela ne l'empêche donc pas de me sauter dessus emportant Deidara dans son élan. Nous nous retrouvons donc tout les trois par terre, emmêlés comme pas possible avec la quasi-totalité de la table mort de rire.

- J'ai dit quoi Hidan. rappelle Tobi en l'attrapant pas les cheveux.

Celui-ci glapit et se relève en s'excusant.

- Tobi... Dis-moi que je ne vais pas partir en mission avec lui...

- Malheureusement si... Mais en t'inquiètes pas, il saura se tenir...

- Ah oui ?

- De toutes façons tu n'as pas le choix.

Pas faux.

- Et c'est quoi la mission ?

- Konan m'a dit que tu t'améliorais rapidement. Je vais donc pouvoir vous confier, à toi et à Deidara, et là Hidan, d'autres mission plus dures et dangereuses.

- La mission ?

- Ah oui... Vous allez devoir tuer un juunin qui possède quelque choses qui ne devrait pas être en sa possession.

- On ne pourrait pas le lui voler ?

- Non. Il s'agit de son œil.

- Son œil ?

- Il possède le sharingan.

- Ah... C'est un Uchiha ?

Itachi se lève et sort brusquement de la pièce.

- Non, la quasi-totalité des Uchiha sont morts je te rappel. A part le frère d'Itachi.

- Désolé...

- Il s'appelle Hatake Kakashi.

- D'accord.

- Vous partez maintenant.

Il nous congédie d'un geste du bras et nous partons vers nos chambres respectives afin de préparer nos affaires.

Une fois nos sacs faits, nous nous retrouvons dehors.

- En route pour Konoha !

Konoha...

Je secoue la tête histoire de me débarrasser de ces souvenirs et suit Hidan, partit en tête.

**Deux heures plus tard :**

- Bon, il fait nuit, on devrai peut-être s'arrêter pour dormir non ? demande Hidan en se stoppant devant un hôtel sur le bord de route.

- Pourquoi pas. C'est vrai que je suis assez fatiguée...

Nous entrons et Deidara va demander trois chambres pour la nuit.

Il revient la mine déconfite.

- Je vais devoir dormir avec Hidan... Il n'y a que deux chambres de disponibles...

J'ai pitié de lui... Dormir avec Hidan, cela signifie ne pas dormir pour cause de tranchage de jambes incessants.

- Tu peut venir dormir avec moi si tu veux.

- Vrai ?

- Hors de question que vous fricotiez !

Que nous fri... quoi ?

- Nan mais c'est vrai, j'ai promis de me tenir tranquille mais je ne vais pas laisser mon idole se faire sauter juste à côté de moi ! crie-t-il, outré.

- Nan mais tu débloques là !

- Elle a raison, renchérit Deidara, on ne va rien faire, tu pourras même vérifier si tu veux !

Hein ? Nan mais il est hors de question qu'il me voit en culotte ce pervers !

Mais le regard rassuré d'Hidan me fait changer d'avis. Il le croit. Donc il ne vérifiera pas. _Sans doutes_...

Je monte dans la chambre et prend ma douche pendant que Deidara et Hidan vont régler d' je me déshabille, gardant, comme d'habitude, mon t-shirt et ma culotte.

**Une demi-heure plus tard :**

Je grogne en sentant les draps du lit bouger.

- Tu m'as réveillée...

Deidara ne réponds et se glisse simplement sous les couvertures, dos à moi.

Le lit étant tout petit, je le sens se coller à moi et remarque qu'il porte juste un boxer.

Pause. Deidara porte un boxer la nuit ? Depuis quand ?

Puis je sens une main se glisser doucement sous ma hanche pour arriver sur mon sein.

- Aaaaaaah !

Je me relève brusquement, mon oreiller à la main et fait face à...

- Hidan ! Espèce de fils de... JE VAIS TE TUER !

Je lui balance mon oreiller mais il ne réagit pas. Trop occupé à me mater, vu que je suis à moitié à poil.

- Espèce de PERVERS DEGUEULASSE !

Je me jette sur lui mais il semble revenir à la réalité, il s'écarte de moi, me regarde, se regarde, et part en courant, les mains sur son entrejambe. Je reprend mon oreiller et le poursuit en hurlant injures sur injures.

C'est ainsi que nous croisons Deidara torse nu avec une mince serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

- Prin...

- AIDE MOI A CHOPER CE CONNARD !

- cesse... J'arrive !

Et nous nous retrouvons tout les deux, lui en serviette, moi en culotte, entrain de poursuivre Hidan, lui-même en boxer.

Le tout agrémenté de hurlements. Moi de fureur, Deidara qui se pose des questions et Hidan de peur.

- REVIENS LA HIDAN !

- Mais... mais... Au secours !

- Princesse qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- JE VAIS TE BUTER !

Ce mec est vraiment con, il est immortel, pourquoi il s'arrête pas ?

Le visage de Deidara réponds à ma question. Je ressemble à une furie déchaînée et, même si on est immortel, c'est dangereux une furie déchaînée...

- MAIS C'EST PAS FINI CE BOUCAN ? ON VEUT DORMIR NOUS !

Je me tourne vers l'homme qui venait de dire ça. Les cheveux en batailles, le peignoir mal mis. Je venais sans doutes de déranger cette... chose dans son sommeil.

On s'en fout !

Je l'ignore royalement et continue ma course ardente.

- HIDAN ! ESPECE DE CRETIN DE MES DEUX VIENS LA TOUT DE SUITE !

- Non !

- AU PIED !

- Princesse, aurait-tu l'honneur et la gentillesse de m'expliquer pourquoi nous courrons comme des demeurés, à moitié à poil, en plein milieu de l'hôtel ?

- TAIS-TOIS ET CHOPE-LE !

**Une heure de course effrénée plus tard :**

- Excuse-toi. ordonne Deidara en secouant Hidan par les cheveux.

- Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardoooonn ! Accepte mes excuses mais par pitié ne me détestes pas plus !

C'est quoi cette requête à la con ?

- Excuse acceptées.

- C'est vrai ?

Vu sa tête on a l'impression que je viens de lui offrir une collections d'outils de tortures du Moyen-âge.

En gros il est ravi.

- Et cela uniquement parce que je veux aller me coucher. Je te réglerai ton compte une autre fois. Sur ce bonsoir.

Demain je lui referai le portrait mais en attendant...

Dodo !

Et avec tout ça j'ai complètement oublié de mener mon enquête sur le chéri de Deidara...

Je verrai ça à notre retour...

* * *

**Moilà ! Reviews ! **


	7. Chapter 7

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin **!

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 7**

- Passe-moi le beurre.

- C'est pas bon pour le cholestérol ! Il faut faire attention sinon tu risque de...

- Passe-moi le beurre.

Deidara se renfrogne et me passe ce que j'ai demandé ainsi qu'un couteau.

- Il est pas là Hidan ?

- Il doit se cacher. Je crois que je lui ai légèrement fait peur hier soir...

- Peur ? Mais même moi tu m'as fait flipper !

Je rigole d'un air sadique et passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Que veux-tu... A quoi ça sert d'avoir des griffes et des crocs si les gens n'ont pas peur de moi ?

- C'est vrai...

Nous finissons de manger en silence et montons à la chambre d'Hidan.

- Hidan ? Hidan on y va ! crie Deidara en frappant à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

- Si ça se trouve il dort encore ce con !

Je lève la tête et hume l'odeur de la porte.

- Dei ?

- Oui ?

- Il est pas là.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'y a plus son odeur. Il est parti depuis déjà un bout de temps.

Il fronce les sourcils et donne un grand coup de pieds dans la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre docilement sur une chambre vide.

- Il est parti !

Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire il y a exactement trente secondes ?

Je m'approche du lit et aperçoit une feuille de papier. Curieuse, je la déplie.

_A l'attention d' Eimin._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu mais j'ai décidé de partir plus tôt après... Bah après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit... Je vais essayer de déblayer le terrain et de filer Hatake histoire de voir ses habitudes afin de trouver le moment propice. _

_Eimin... Je suis désolé pour cette nuit mais Dei était partit prendre sa douche et je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée de te voir dormir... Si j'étais en caleçon c'est juste parce que j'étais déjà déshabillé et que j'avais la flemme de remettre mon pantalon. Et puis, au début, je ne voulais pas me coucher près de toi je te jure ! Mais quand je t'ai vue en train de dormir... La bouche légèrement entrouverte, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, la forme de ton corps sous la couette... Je n'y peut rien, c'est les hormones ! Et puis tu semblait dormir profondément... _

_Et pis, quand je t'ai peloté, là c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai pas d'excuse, c'est juste que je voulait... ben, te peloter. _

_*_ Non, sans blague ? *

_On se retrouve à Konoha je coure plus vite que vous. (Enfin, surtout plus que Deidara car tu est la plus rapide grâce à tes muscles d'hybride)._

_Hidan. _

- C'est quoi ? demande Deidara en se penchant sur la lettre.

S'il voit ce qu'à écrit Hidan à mon intention je vais avoir droit à ses vannes pourries toutes la journée... Non merci.

- Rien ! Rien du tout !

Je la range précipitamment dans mon manteau et lui explique suintement qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter et qu'il est juste partit en éclaireur.

- Bon, on y va ?

- Vi !

**Trois heures après, à l'entrée de Konoha :**

- Je ne suis jamais venu, Konoha est une ville agréable ? demande Deidara en observant le plan de la ville.

- Très, mais on est pas en visite touristique alors tu range cette carte fissa !

Il me jette un coup d'œil étonné et remets sa carte dans son manteau en grommelant.

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

Je me tourne vers la voix et aperçoit Hidan, habillé en villageois. Il nous tends deux boules de vêtements que nous attrapons et explique :

- Mettez ça et cachez vos propres vêtements, simple précaution.

J'attrape les miens et grogne en les voyants. J'ai un kimono blanc assez courts, de discrètes lunettes pour cacher mes pupilles avec une coiffe doré pour mes cheveux.

- J'ai pensé que le doré t' irai bien.

- La joue pas à la Kakuzu veux-tu ?

Je lui lance un regard mauvais et part derrière un buisson pour me changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'en ressors et finis de mettre ma coiffure. Deidara ouvre les yeux ronds.

- Wouah... Princesse tu es... Splendide !

Je rougis et tourne sur moi-même afin de m'observer. C'est vrai que le kimono ne me va pas si mal, surtout avec les coutures dorés qui ont exactement la même couleur que mes yeux. Le drapé blanc épouse mes formes et ma taille assez fine. Je suis... belle...

- Ma déesse ! minaude Hidan en se jetant à genoux.

- Relève-toi crétin où la « déesse » va vite se transformer en démon !

Il se remet précipitamment debout et m'explique son plan.

**Dix minutes d'explications plus tard :**

- Heu... Ouais mais non.

- Tu n'est pas d'accord Princesse ? Pourtant il est pas si mal son plan !

- Il est hors de question que je séduise Hatake !

- C'est pour de faux et puis vu qu'il se trimballe tout le temps avec un livre pour le moins tendancieux et que tu es... à tomber, il tombera forcément dans le piège !

- Mouais... Mais il a pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit où je le tue devant tout le monde !

Deidara soupire et me dit d'y aller et tandis que lui et Hidan me suivront par les toits.

- C'est ça allez-y bande de... Partez !

Ils rigolent et disparaissent de ma vue.

Bon, ne pas paniquer. Comment dire que je n'ai _jamais _tenter de draguer quelqu'un et que je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre ? Bon, il faut juste que je me calme et que je suive les conseils de Deidara.

Règle numéro 1 : Toujours sourire sans voir l'air trop conne.

Règle numéro 2 : Ne pas le menacer ni grogner en sa présence.

Règle numéro 3 : Se comporter comme une parfaite humaine. (Donc ne pas reniflez partout ni sortir mes griffes)

Règle numéro 4 : Serrez les fesses et sortir la poitrine. (Je vous jure qu'il m'a dit ça !)

Règle numéro 5 : Battre des cils et minauder ( ça me fait mal au yeux de battre des cils trop longtemps)

Règle numéro 6 : Lui dire « Et si nous allions faire plus ample connaissance dans un endroit plus intime hum ? » en gros : « Viens, allons faire des trucs classés X ! » et pour moi : « Allez viens connard que je te bute pour en finir avec cette foutue mission ».

Brrrref... J'entre dans le village en essayant de ne pas me casser la gueule avec ces foutus chaussures à talons et m'avance dans une rue au hasard.

Bon, Hidan a dit qu'il trainait souvent près du cinéma. Reste à savoir _où _se trouve le cinéma.

Je marche un peu au hasard et, au détour d'une rue déserte, entends des pleurs d'enfants. Je me tourne vers la source de bruit et tombe sur un petit garçon blond au yeux d'un beau bleu profond en train de pleurer la tête dans les mains.

- Ça ne va pas mon petit ?

Il relève timidement la tête vers moi et essuie ses larmes.

- Non...

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est les gens... Ils m'évitent et je me retrouve tout seul...

- Quel est ton nom mon chou ?

- Naruto...

- BWAAAH ! Personne ne t'aime t'es tout seul pauv' crétin ! Bien fait pour ta tronche !

Et je repars vers le centre en rigolant comme une dégénérée. Aaah... Ça détends ! Bon, reste plus qu'à trouver ce Kakashi et...

- Ooooh ! Une jolie demoiselle ayant l'air perdue... Je peut peut-être vous aider ?

- Non.

Je ne me retourne même pas voir la tête du débile qui a osé me parler et continue ma route. Mais c'est qu'il me suit en plus !

- Laissez-moi au moins me présentez voyons !

- Je ne suis pas intéressée, foutez le camp !

- Je me nomme Hatake. Kakashi Hatake.

- Que... quoi ?

Je me retourne brusquement pour faire face à un mec...

Bizarre...

Il a des cheveux blancs ébouriffés dressés sur la tête, un masque lui cachant la moitié du visage et un bandeau lui cachant l'œil, l'autre me scrute d'un air coquin. Et il tient un livre... sexuel ?... entre les mains.

- Vous êtes Kakashi Hatake ?

- Oui jolie jeune demoiselle, c'est moi... glousse-t-il en me détaillant.

Vite vite, se souvenir des règles !

Je me redresse et lui sourit d'un air, que j'espère, charmeur.

- Ainsi c'est vous... Le fameux Kakashi... Vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi n'est ce pas ?

Et voilà que je me met à minauder comme une petite pétasse... Vivement que je lui arrache la tête ça me fera du bien...

- Mais bien sûr ange de mes rêves ! Ça vous dirait d'aller près du lac ? C'est plus calme et donc nous serons plus à l'aise pour...

S'entretuer ?

- …bavarder.

Raté.

- Avec plaisiiiiir !

Au mon dieu je me fais pitié à moi-même c'est affreux...

Il me tends donc son bras que je prend et nous nous dirigeons vers le lac.

Une fois arrivés en vue du point d'eau, je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne et m'écarte brusquement de lui et je remarque avec surprise qu'il fait de même.

- Tu...

- Je peut savoir qui tu es ? me demande-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, pas du tout la même que celle, fluette et haut perchée d'il y a deux minutes. Celle-ci es beaucoup plus grave et, je dois l'avouer, très sensuelle...

- Je...

Je m'arrêtes devant son regard. Ce n'est plus le même Hatake. Son unique œil me scrute avec interrogation et une nuance de colère.

- Tu m'as fait marcher ?

- Comme toi.

- Tu savais que je...

- N'étais pas une citoyenne ordinaire ? Oui, ce n'est pas banale de voir une si jolie fille manquer de se casser la figure tout les deux pas avec de simples talons. Et ton ton sonnait horriblement faux.

Crotte...

- Bon et bien plus la peine de me cacher derrière cette horrible façade niaise.

Je défait mes cheveux, enlève mes lunettes et déchire ma robe jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

- Une hybride ? constate-t-il en voyant mes yeux.

Non sans blague !

- Et plutôt pas mal en plus...

Je ne peut m'empêcher de rougir sous son complimente et me fous une baffe.

Oui oui, je me fout une baffe car il est hors de question que moi, Eimin, me permette de rougir devant un épouvantail pareil ! Même s'il paraît bien foutu sous sa tenue de juunin...

Il me regarde d'un air bizarre puis s'écarte de moi d'un bon et atterrit sur le lac.

Je rigole et lance :

- Hidan ? Dei ? En piste !

* * *

**Et voilà que mon chéri entre dans la place ! Il est beau hein ? Hein qu'il est beau ? ^^**

**REVIEWS !**


	8. Chapter 8

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 8**

…..

Mais ils sont où encore ces deux cons !

…..

Mais arrêter de me foutre la honte ! J'ai l'air maligne moi maintenant !

Quand à l'autre là...

Je jette un regard noir à Hatake qui est plié en deux tellement il rit. Tiens, c'est marrant, il a un très joli sourire...

Mais ta gueule Eimin !

…..

- Bon... Hidan, Dei... si vous ne venez pas IMMEDIATEMENT je vous tue dans les plus grandes souffrances inimaginables et possibles...

- Chouette ! crie Hidan en atterrissant en douceur près de moi.

- Non, pas chouette du tout... grogne Deidara en arrivant, à bonne distance de moi cette fois-ci.

Je leur jette un regard noir et me tourne vers Hatake qui nous regarde maintenant d'un œil ( bah oui il en as qu'un aha ! Ok je me tais...) sombre.

- Hatake, annonce Deidara en s'approchant de lui, je suis au regret de t'annoncer... ta mort imminente !

Et il se jette sur lui, kunais à la main. Hatake l'évite au dernier moment et bondit sur la falaise.

- A moi à moi ! crie Hidan, surexcité comme un gosse.

- Du calme... Moi d'abord !

Je me précipite vers Hatake à une vitesse prodigieuse et lui griffe l'épaule. Un peu de sang coule mais il n'y fait pas attention.

Hidan me dépasse et tente de trancher la jambe de son adversaire mais celui-ci est plus rapide et il lui tranche les deux bras avec un kunai.

- Hidan ! Mais qu'est ce que t'es con !

- C'était pour t'impressionner... pleurniche-t-il.

- C'est vrai que ça m'impressionne vachement la quantité de sang qu'il peut couler de tes bras...

- C'est vrai ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et essaye d'attaquer Hatake par derrière mais il s'enfonce dans l'eau et je le vois nager vers les profondeurs.

- Ben alors Hidan ? Va récupérer tes bras ! ordonne Deidara en revenant près de nous.

- Je peut pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il les dépose au fond de l'eau et.. je sais pas nager...

Hahahahahahah ! Il ne sait même pas nager le pourri !

- …. Bah va-y toi Eimin !

Moi ? Ah non!

- J'ai horreur d'être mouillée !

- Tu prends jamais de bain ?

Oh l'autre...

- L'eau chaude c'est pas pareil... Va-y toi !

- Ben...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hatake sort de l'eau. Sans son gilet vert qu'il doit sûrement avoir perdu mais avec juste un top moulant qui fait le prolongement de son masque. Quelques mèches blanches humides tombent sur son front, son pantalon mouillé se colle à ses cuisses et ses bras ruissellent, formant de petits sillons sur ses muscles bien dessinés.

Il est... Woah...

- Eimin, ferme la bouche on dirait un poisson. Pareil Deidara. ordonne sèchement Hidan en voyant l'effet provoqué par Hatake.

Je la ferme précipitamment et rougis. Deidara lui, commence à sautiller sur place.

- Dei ?

Il devient de plus en plus rouge et commence à marcher en crabe.

- Dei !

- Faut que j'y aille là... Je tiens plus !

Il lâche ses kunai et file vers la forêt.

Ké quoi ?

Bon, il faut que je reprenne les choses en main. Deidara n'est plus là et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne va pas revenir avant un bout de temps. Hidan commence à gémir de plus en plus fort et, même s'il est immortel je préfère qu'il aille voir Konan au plus vite car je vais mettre du temps à battre Hatake toute seule afin de récupérer ses bras.

- Hidan ?

- Oui ?

- Rentre et va voir immédiatement Konan pour tes bras.

- Mais je les récupères comment moi ?

- Je te les ramènes. Allez file !

Il m'obéit sans plus de discussion et je me retrouve donc seule avec Hatake.

Je sors lentement mes griffes et me concentre. Si je débloque un ou deux niveau ce sera facile. Un bruissement de tissu détourne mon attention et je rouvre les yeux. Hatake a relevé son bandeau et je peut apercevoir le sharingan ainsi qu'une cicatrice. Je sens mon corps se raidir, comme la première fois où j'ai vue Itachi avec ses propres sharingans activés.

S'il l'utilise contre moi je vais...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma réflexion qu'il se précipite vers moi, en utilisant son œil pour capter mes mouvements. Mais je ne bouge pas.

_Non ! Non !_

Il s'arrête brusquement, la lame à quelques millimètres de ma gorge.

- Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ?

_- Laissez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !_

_- Tu voulais nous voler hein ? Sale petite garce !_

_Je crie, j'ai si mal à la tête. Je sens que l'on m'enlève ma jupe et recommence à me débattre._

_- Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Nooooon !_

_On m'enlève mon t-shirt et je sens une main passer sous mon soutien-gorge._

_- Non..._

- Hé ho ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Je tremble tellement fort que je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi et je tombe dans l'eau.

Puis des maisn passent sous ma taille et il m'emmène sur la berge.

Ne pas rouvrir les yeux surtout. Sinon la peur et les souvenirs reviendront. _Sa _peur, _ses _souvenirs. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Le sharingan activé l'a réveillée et je la sens gigoter au fond de moi.

- Asa ?

- Heu... non...

Si, Asa est réveillée. Elle n'a pas encore retrouvé sa vitalité mais elle est bel et bien là.

Je me relève en chancelant et me rend compte que Hatake est juste à côté de moi et qu'il me tient la taille.

- Ôte tes mains de là toi !

Je lui donne un grand coup de poing qui l'envoie valser contre un arbre.

Non mais ho... Ça va pas bien !

Il se redresse et coure vers moi. Sharingan en action.

Ça y est, mon corps ne répond plus. Au moins je n'ai pas accès à ses souvenirs ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose.

_- Asa ? Asa rend-moi le contrôle !_

Trop tard, Hatake me percute de plein fouet et nous allons nous écraser sur le flanc de la falaise.

- Tu m'écrases...

- Vraiment ?

Il se relève légèrement histoire de ne pas m'écrabouiller la poitrine et se hisse sur ses deux coudes.

- Mais dégage, je ne peut plus bouger !

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose vu que, dès que tu auras retrouvés tes capacités, tu essaiera de me tuer.

Je grogne puis rougis en constatant notre posture. Il est littéralement étalé sur moi, ses jambes serrant les miennes et ses bras bloquant tout mouvement de la partie supérieur de mon corps.

- Qui est Asa ? demande-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ah... Tu sais que tu est très belle ?

Mais c'est quoi ce changement de sujet ? On était censés se foutre sur la tronche et ça se transforme en plan drague !

- Heu...

Eclate-lui la gueule !

- ...non.

Je hais mes hormones.

Il se penche ! Il se penche vers moi ! Au secours ! Je fais quoi ? Il va sûrement sortir un kunai et dire : « Bon, j'ai bien rigolé mais là je dois y aller, salut ! » puis me trancher la gorge.

Il se penche de plus en plus, ferme les yeux et... m'embrasse.

…...

C'est doux, c'est chaud, c'est humide... Je me sens fermer les yeux moi aussi et répondre à son baiser. C'est vraiment agréable...

Il rompt notre baiser et se relève doucement. Il me fixe avec un petit sourire en coin et se remet debout. Je ne bouge pas, encore sous le choc.

Mon premier baiser !

- On se reverra.

Et il disparaît dans la forêt après un petit sourire narquois.

« On se reverra » ? Nan mais il est hors de question que je le revoie ! Il m'as volé mon premier baiser ! Ok, je lui ai répondu m'enfin comme même ! Quel salaud !

Je me relève à mon tour et cherche Deidara du regard. Mais il est passé où ce con ?

_ - Je te conseille de ne pas aller le chercher tout de suite Eimin si tu veux mon avis... _

- Hein ?

_ - Eimin... Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? _

- Asa ?

_ - Non l'Hokage !_

- Tu es revenue ?

_ - Bah nan tu vois bien je ne suis pas là !_

Je souris et pouffe ( oui, même moi je peut pouffer) discrètement avant de reprendre la conversation mentale.

_ - Tu as décidé de revenir quand ?_

_ - C'est le sharingan de ton pote qui m'as éveillée._

_ - Toujours ce souvenir ?_

_ - Oui. Au fait, d'après tes souvenirs, et donc, les miens, tu es allée à l'Akatsuki ! Mais tu es folle ?_

_ - Il ne se doutent de rien je leur ai dit que j'étais une hybride._

_ - Une hybride ? Mais si jamais tu es en danger, il vont bien voir que tu n'es pas du tout une hybride._

_ - Tu voulais que je leur dise quoi ? S'ils se rendent compte de ton existence ils vont essayer de t'extraire de moi et on va y passer toutes les deux !_

_ - Ils ne peuvent pas extraire un démon !_

_ - Si, ils commencent déjà des tests avec les jinchuriki._

_ - Mais moi je ne suis pas une jinchuriki même si j'y ressemble._

_ - Je sais je sais, tu es une « Démone sauvage »... _

_ - Exact, et donc je ne peut plus me détacher de toi une fois que j'en ai fait le choix. Et je te rappelle que maintenant que je suis réveillée, tu es quasiment invincible. _

_ - « Quasiment »._

_ - Oh, arrête avec ça !_

_ - Mouais... Au fait, pourquoi dis-tu qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je recherche Deidara. _

_ - Car il fait des trucs... Ne le dérange pas c'est tout !_

_ - Comment peut-tu voir ce qu'il fait ? _

_ - Tu étais trop occupée avec ton galant que tu n'as pas fait attention aux bruits qui émanent des bois._

_ - C'est pas mon galant ! Quels bruits ?_

_ - Concentre-toi et tu verras. _

Je plisse les yeux et me concentre sur mon ouïe. C'est vrai qu'il y a des bruits bizarres, comme des gémissements.

- Oh...

_ - Tu vois ce que je veux dire maintenant ?_

- Oui... Je crois que Hatake lui a fait de l'effet... Je comprends mieux maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire par « Je tiens plus »...

Je rigole et m'assois sur le banc près du lac en attendant que Deidara ai fini sa... besogne...

N'empêche que j'ai comme même foiré ma mission...

* * *

**Et voilà ! Appariton d'Asa ! Taratata ! ^^"**

**Reviews Onegai shimasu !**


	9. Chapter 9

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 9  
**

- Il est pas prêt de nous redonner une mission Tobi.

- Ouais.

Je tombe en arrière et m'affale sur mon oreiller. Deidara s'assoit plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, face à mon lit. On est tout les deux dans ma chambre après la magistrale engueulade de Pein et la sévère correction de Tobi.

- Ch'uis dés...

- Oh ça va Dei ! Tu l'as déjà dit plein de fois ! « Je suis désolé d'être parti me branler au mauvais moment et de te laisser toute seule avec Hatake ! »

Il sursaute et rougis légèrement avant replonger dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à le battre. C'est qu'un juunin !

- Ouais... C'est vrai, je suis nulle...

_ - Oui bah désolée hein !_

_ - Tais-toi, je suis pas d'humeur là..._

_ - Et moi tu crois que oui ? Je suis terrorisée à l'idée que l'on me découvre !_

_ - Chut._

- Eimin ?

- Mmmh... Mais ferme-là Asa...

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

Il me lance un regard sceptique puis vient s'allonger près de moi.

- Je peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

- J'ai envie de dormir et j'ai la flemme d'aller jusqu'à mon lit, bonne nuit.

- Ké ? Mais non ! Sors !

Pour toute réponse j'ai droit à un ronflement sonore. Je soupire puis me tourne de l'autre côté du lit en essayent de m'endormir moi aussi.

**Le lendemain matin :**

- Les aliens arriiiiiivent !

Je me redresse brusquement histoire de voir qui vient de hurler cette absurdité et me rend compte que ce n'est que moi. Je me suis réveillée avec mon propre hurlement... Je me retourne et vois que Deidara dors toujours, les quatre fers en l'air et la moitié du corps hors du lit.

- Gnnnn... Pas les aliens... C'est moche le vert...

- Rendors-toi.

Je le remet correctement dans le lit ( il est à poil l'air de rien) et lui dépose un baiser sur le front avant de sortir doucement de la chambre. Je vais dans la salle de bain, sans faire attention à Hidan en train de s'arracher consciencieusement la peau et passe de l'eau froide sur le visage.

- Ça va Chaton ?

- Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal dormi Dei bouge trop...

Et sans faire attention a son air ahuri, je me dirige vers la salle à manger, occupée par Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame et Itachi.

- Bonjour Eimin. me salue gentiment Konan en me servant un steak bien saignant.

- 'lut...

Je mange lentement, avachie sur mon assiette, le regard dans le vide.

- Il est où le con ? demande Kisame en regardant autour de lui, Normalement il est levé aux aurores.

- Il dort, il est encore au lit.

- Au lit ? A cette heure-ci ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs il m'a empêchée de dormir, il bouge trop.

- Vous... avez dormi ensemble ?

- Ouais...

Sans me préoccuper des visages choqués autour de moi, je prend un bout de pain et le mâche sans vraiment sentir le goût.

- Putain les gosses ils vont être moches !

Je me réveille un peu et me rend compte de l'atmosphère générale et de Kisame qui est mort de rire.

- Nan mais vous imaginez ? Des gamins mi-tigre mi-humains avec des yeux mi-robots mi-yeux de chats et un palmier blond ! Waaaahahahaha !

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Hidan en profite pour débouler dans la pièce, les yeux exorbités.

- TU AS COUCHE AVEC DEIDARA !

- Gné !

- Ne ment pas il est encore dans ton lit, à poil !

- Que quoi ?

- Et moi qui t'avais réservé mon pucelage...

Un gros blanc tombe dans la pièce et tout les yeux sont fixés sur Hidan qui se met à rougir.

- Mais on n'a pas couché !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant il est à poil dans ton lit et j'ai entendu du bruit toute la nuit !

- C'est Dei qui parle en dormant !

- Et des grognements !

- Ça c'est moi...

C'est quoi ce bordel ? A peine je suis levée qu'on m'agresse déjà !

- Mais il est venu parler dans ma chambre, et s'est endormie dans mon lit c'est tout ! Il est absolument pas mon style !

- Hmmm... C'est quoi ton style ? demande Hidan en changeant radicalement de ton, calepin et stylo à la main.

Laissez-moi me réveiller...

- Bonjour !

Tout le monde se retourne (sauf Itachi qui n'en a rien à foutre) vers Deidara, les cheveux décoiffés, le pantalon mal mis et torse nu.

- Dei, dis leur toi qu'on a pas couché !

- Qui ça ?

- Nous ?

- Qui ?

- Toi et moi !

- ….. Jamais de la vie !

- Mouaaaaiiiiis... marmonne l'assemblée en nous fixant du regard.

Je jette un regard noir à Kisame et me replonge dans mon steak.

Nan mais je vais pas coucher avec un gay comme même ! Et Hidan qui me « réserve son pucelage »... Je finis rapidement mon steak et retourne dans ma chambre où je compte bien rattraper mon sommeil.

C'est sans compter Hidan qui déboule en me hurlant de le suivre. Je le suis donc, toujours dans le pâté et nous nous rendons à l'arène où je retrouve Deidara, habillé correctement.

- Princesse, tu es ici pour être la témoin d'un duel.

- Gnnnn...

- Princesse !

- Oui ?

- Tu es la témoin de notre duel. Et aussi la récompense.

Je secoue la tête histoire de remettre les pieds sur terre, et me reconnecte.

- Un duel ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour déterminer qui va remporter le prix.

- Quel prix ?

- Ben heu... toi.

Stop. A un moment faut dire stop. Déjà, ce matin j'ai appris que j'avais couché avec Dei, ensuite Hidan fait une crise et maintenant il vont faire un duel dont je suis le prix du gagnant ?

- Mais heu...

- Tu es à moi ! s'enflamme Hidan en bombant le torse, Je remporterai ce tournoi et je gagnerai ton cœur !

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? Nan mais parce que là je veux juste aller me coucher alors...

- On le fait maintenant ! Que tu sois d'accords ou pas !

- Mmmh... ? Bah ok mais grouillez-vous !

- En garde Deidara !

- Du calme du calme...

Dormir...

…..

« BROOOOOAAAAAAM ! »

- Hein ! Quoi ? Les aliens ? Ou ça ? Pas de vert ! Hein ?

- Je te tuerai !

J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Hidan, dégoulinant de sang, se précipite vers Deidara pour tenter de lui enfoncer une lame dans le ventre. Mais celui-ci riposte et lui tranche la tête.

- J'ai gagné !

...

Oula... J'ai dormi combien de temps moi ?

Deidara repose la tête d'Hidan sur son corps et celle-ci se ressoude pendant que le gagnant vient vers moi.

- Alors ? Beau duel hein ?

- Bah je sais pas, j'ai dormi...

- Pffff... T'es nulle !

Je rigole puis me tourne vers Hidan, le tête baissée et la tenue en sang, il nous regarde avec toute la haine dont il est capable.

- Et si nous allions faire... Une petite sieste améliorée hmm ?

- Pardon ?

- Chut, joue le jeu...

Je cligne des yeux puis hoche frénétiquement la tête en me demandant ce qui pouvait bien passer par celle de Dei. Une fois dans sa chambre, je m'affale sur son lit et demande :

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? « Sieste améliorée » ?

- Voyons ma chérie...

Il monte sur le lit, le faisant bien grincer et s'allonge près de moi avec un clin d'œil.

- Comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parlais...

Il étouffe un rire et s'approche de mon oreille.

- Hidan et dans la pièce juste à côté et les murs sont fins alors...

- Alors quoi ?

- Jouons le jeu jusqu'au bout !

- Oh !

Je sourit et et prend une voix sensuelle :

- Encore ? Tu m'as déjà bien fait valser hier soir !

- Que veux-tu ? Ton corps me manque !

- Oh le petit coquin !

Je mord mon oreiller histoire de ne pas exploser de rire pendant que Deidara continue :

- Alors ? Prête à subir la férocité Deidarique ?

Je hurle de rire dans l'oreiller et c'est les larmes aux yeux que je réponds :

- Tout a fait prête mon gros lapin !

Nous nous levons tout les deux et commençons à foutre le bordel dans sa chambre pour faire du bruits. J'empoigne la couette et la secoue dans tout les sens pendant que Dei donne des coups de poing aux mur.

- Putain Dei je vais pas tenir. je chuchote en entendant grogner dans la pièce d'à côté, je vais plus avoir de joue à force de les mordre pour ne pas exploser !

- Chut !

Un grognement et un cri de désespoir se fait entendre près du mur.

Je secoue de plus en plus fort la couette et Deidara se met à simuler des grognements bestiaux. Je lui fait un clin d'œil puis hurle :

- AH ! OH ! OUI !

Deidara s'écroule par terre et se met à pleurer de rire en tapant le sol. Je m'écroule à mon tour et mord la couette en hoquetant.

- Je... vais... pas... tenir... réussi à articuler Deidara, les yeux rouges en se tenant les abdos.

- Moi... non...plus...

Et, d'un même bond, nous sortons en trombe de sa chambre pour se réfugier dans la mienne et nous rions à s'en faire mal. Deidara devient rouge à force de ne plus respirer et je rit tellement fort que je ne fais même plus de bruit. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure à rire, nous nous calmons et je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et voit Hidan, sur le seuil de la porte de Deidara, la main sur la poignée et le regard choqué. Je m'approche furtivement, histoire de voir ce qu'il y a et me stoppe net en voyant l'état de la chambre. Le lit est complètement défait, le mur fissuré, les oreillers et la couette sont déchirés et il y a des meubles par terre.

Je retourne rapidement dans a chambre et me remet à rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

- On...va...passer...hhhh...pour...des...chauds lapins !

Nous nous remettons à rire et nous stoppons au bout d'un petit quart d'heure ( on aller s'étouffer... c'est trop bête de mourir comme ça...). Deidara retourne dans sa chambre rouge comme un pivoine et moi je sors de la mienne en suffocant et je vais dans le « salon » histoire de voir si Konan est là pour un entraînement. Mais je ne vois que Pein, il a les yeux vides et les bras pendant lamentablement le long de son corps d'athlète.

- Heu... Pein ? Ça va ? Elle est où Konan ?

- Elle...

….

- Oui ?

- Elle est à l'annexe... Avec Tobi et Sasori.

Je m'apprête à partir mais la position alarmante de Pein me fait revenir sur ma décision.

- Mais... Tu vas bien toi ?

- ….Il...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Nagato est mort.

* * *

**Et voilàààààààààààà ! (je sais je suis sadique de finir là-dessus ^^)**

**Une 'titite review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir !  
**


	10. Chapter 10

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude désolé mais il fallait que j'arrive à la chute ^^ Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 10**

Je serre les poings pendant que le corps de celui qui fut le créateur de l'Akatsuki s'embrase lentement. Je ne parviens toujours pas à y croire. Nagato, cet homme qui fut si fort et si puissant par le passé venait de s'éteindre. Les flammes du bûcher léchaient son corps si fragile pendant que les cendres commençaient à le recouvrir. Konan pleurait silencieusement dans mon dos Kisame la soutenant sans un bruit et Pein fixait le brasier avec tant de douleur et de nostalgie qu'il me glaçait le cœur.

L'enveloppe charnelle de Nagato fini son épopée en silence, avec Konan pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps si frêle, Sasori dans les bras de Deidara, pleurant lui aussi et moi, accoudée contre Itachi, ma tête au creux de son cou. Le vent soufflait fort, emportant la fumée au-delà de la montagne. Je ne sait pas combien de temps nous restâmes là sans bouger, fixant le feu éteint. Si ce n'est qu'à un moment, Kakuzu se leva et donna le signal de départ en rentrant au repaire. Avachis, vides, nous nous levâmes tous et entamons le chemin du retour, laissant là les restes fumant de cet homme, sans qui nous ne serions jamais arrivés ici.

Itachi me ramena à ma chambre sans un mot. J'étais tellement épuisée que je m'endormis sans même attendre qu'il sorte. Et cette nuit-là, je fis beaucoup de cauchemars.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Le plafond blanc décrépi me ramène à la réalité et je remarque qu'il est presque l'heure de déjeuner. Je me lève d'un bond, enfile mes vêtements, remets mon bandage et cours vers le salon. Mais à ma grande surprise, il est vide. Les autres aussi ont dû mal dormir.

Je m'affale sur un fauteuil et la tête. Pour moi, le plus dur et de voir la peine des autres car Nagato, je ne le connaissais que trop peu.

Bon, trouver un truc positif...

…...

Je grogne et me relève, ne pouvant rester inactive. Je tourne en rond un bon quart d'heure avant que n'arrive Itachi. Je me stoppe net en le voyant. Hier soir, je me suis à moitié endormie dans ses bras et nous sommes restés prostrés ensemble durant toute l'incinération. Que suis-je censée lui dire ?

- Je... je suis désolée.

Il me remercie d'un petit coup de tête et repart vers la salle à manger, me laissant à nouveau seule.

_ - Eimin ?_

_ - Asa.  
_

_ - Il va falloir que tu partes, si jamais ils découvrent maintenant que tu caches un démon, ce qui était le grand combat de Nagato, ils ne feront pas de quartiers._

_ - Je sais..._

Je tourne la tête vers la direction que venais de prendre Itachi, et croise le regard perdu de Deidara, suivant lui aussi le même chemin avec Sasori.

_ - Ils vont avoir besoin de moi pour surmonter tout ça... Je... je ne peut pas les laisser maintenant._

Et sans laisser Asa répondre, je me dirige vers Konan venant d'apparaître, et lui passe mon bras autour des épaules. Elle me décoche un léger sourire et me prend la main.

Je m'assois près de Deidara, toujours collé à Sasori et lui glisse à l'oreille :

- Dis, t'en profite pas un peu là ?

Il me décoche un petit rire et se ressers contre le rouquin qui ne le remarque même pas.

Le rire de Deidara relâche l'atmosphère, Kakuzu se met à commenter nos teints respectifs ( le mien est trop pâle et aurait besoin d'une touche de couleur sur les joues), Kisame repart dans ses blagues pourries et Pein ébauche même un petit (tout petit) sourire. Et je remarque que Sasori est de plus en plus rouge, collé à Deidara, lequel en profite bien. Je l'attrape par la manche et le tire hors de la pièce.

- Haha ! Démasqué !

- De quoi ?

- Je sais qui tu avait envie de voir à poil ! Sa-so-ri dit le rouquin rouge !

- Shhhht ! Il pourrait t'entendre !

Je tape dans mes mains, toute fière d'avoir trouvé.

- Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

- Je sais pas... Et puis, je ne compte pas vraiment lui dire mais... lui... montrer.

….

- Hé nan mais tu violes pas Sasori hein ! On se calme ! On se détends !

Il me fait une moue boudeuse et repars dans la salle, pour se recoller à son Sasori chéri qui va exploser à force de devenir rouge comme ça. ( Kakuzu le lui fait d'ailleurs remarquer en hurlant que ça jure horriblement avec ses cheveux)

…..C'est Sasori !

Je repars vers ma chambre un peu béatement et m'allonge sur mon lit. Mon petit Dei est amoureux... Amoureux ? Quoi que ça peut être purement sexuel le rouquin à l'air bien foutu...

…..C'est Sasori !

Et dire que j'étais persuadée que c'était Pein ou Itachi moi... Tssss... J'avais tout faux il a envie d'une tomate pas mûre ! C'est bizarre n'empêche le mélange tomate-trop-mûre et blond-qui-fait-mal-aux-yeux.

…..C'est Sas...

Bon ok faut que j'arrête de cogiter là-dessus. Faut que je me change les idées !

Je sors de ma chambre et passe devant celle de Deidara d'où je peut entendre des gémissements étouffés. Curieuse, je colle mon oreille et me recule brusquement devant ce que je viens d'entendre. Choquée à vie. Mais même loin on peut nettement entendre la voix de Sasori gémir de tout son être ainsi que les bruits rauques sûrement produits par Deidara. Ils ont l'air de prendre leur pied les deux saligauds...

- Haa... Dei... Aaaah... AAAAh !

Oh putain...

Je court vers l'arène toute rouge et m'affale sur le sol une fois arrivés... Wow...

Choquée à vie !

- Bah chaton qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Hein ?

Je me relève et voit Konan, en train de faire des origamis toute seule dans les tribunes.

- Bah heu je... rien. Et toi ?

- Je me change les idées...

Je baisse la tête devant l'élan de douleur qui vient de traverser son visage. Une idée vite...

- Et si on se faisait un petit combat-entraînement ? Hein ?

- Ok...

Elle fait disparaître ses bouts de papiers et vient se placer devant moi.

- Mais doucement hein ! Parce que je ne crois pas avoir encore le niveaux tu vois...

- Oui oui...

Elle est vraiment au bout du rouleau la pauvre... Kisame déboule et vient se placer sans que nous le remarquons vraiment, dans les tribunes.

- Un combat ? Chouette c'est moi l'arbitre ! Allez Konan !

- Écoute sushi de mes deux... Un arbitre est censé être, comme son nom l'indique _arbitraire_ et donc neutre ! Alors va t'enrouler dans tes algues et te farcir de riz plus loin ! Vu ?

- Nan ! C'est parti !

Konan se jette sur moi et me lance une slave d'aiguilles de papier que j'évite en rebondissant sur le mur pour atterrir juste derrière elle. Je sors mes griffes et balance mon bras sur elle qu'elle stoppe net avec un bouclier de papier. Et elle fait un gracieux saut en arrière et déploie de magnifiques ailes (toujours en papier pour ne pas changer) afin de s'élever vers le plafond.

Raaah saloperie je peut pas voler moi !

Je m'élance donc sur le mur et rebondit lestement afin d'arriver à sa hauteur je sors mes crocs cette fois ci et tente de lui mordre le cou mais elle m'envoie son aile dans le gueule et je m'écrase par terre.

- Ouais vas-y Konan ! Écrase la bestiole !

Je me remet debout et croise mes doigts afin de monter de niveau. Concentration... Je pousse un rugissement et remarque que je n'ai toujours pas pu atteindre le niveau trois, je n'en suis qu'au deux.

- Waaahahahahaha !

- Sushi la ferme.

- Mais t'es trop mimi avec tes petites oreilles et ta petite queue ! A croquer ahahahaha !

- Baka...

Je m'aplatit contre le sol, la queue dressée et les oreilles en alerte. Grâce à ça, je peut sentir toutes les effluves que contient l'arène et c'est pas forcément génial car ainsi je sent nettement la répugnante odeur qui provient des cuisines.

Et c'est repartit pour un gâteau à la morue ouais !

- Dit moi Sashimi...

- Oui chaton ?

- Tu utilise quoi comme after-shave ? Nan mais parce que là il cocotte le tient un truc de taré je sens que ça !

Prend ça dans ta face poisson pané !

Il grogne et marmonne que je peut dire ce que je veux il est très bien son after-shave. Konan profite du fait que je sois absorbée par mon odorat pour foncer sur moi et me balancer contre le mur d'un grand coup de poing.

- Aiiie... Doucement !

Elle esquisse un petit sourire (victoire!) avant de se diriger vers Kisame. Elle se penche sur lui et renifle ses cheveux.

- Heeey mais ça va pas !

- C'est vrai qu'il sent fort...

Kisame se lève et sort en rageant de la salle pendant que Konan et moi sommes pliée en deux de rire devant la tête qu'il faisait.

- Et dire que... Il sent l'eau de cologne... Ouhouhou...

- A... arrête Konan c'est cruel là je sent plu...us mon ventre... ahahaha... ohoh...

- Les rires pourris qu'on a...

- Ouais c'est sûr... Wooou...

Évidement, moi quand je rigole on dirait un phoque et elle c'est tellement aiguë qu'on dirait qu'on est en train de massacrer un violon à coup de scie.

Une jolie symphonie quoi...

Je viens l'aider à se relever et elle s'accroche à moi, ne sentant plus ses jambes tellement elle rigole. Ça fait plaisir à voir, son teint rouge d'excitation, ses beaux yeux bordés de larmes de joies et cette expression faciale débile. Elle s'accroche tant qu'elle peut à moi et sa main dérape pour se rattraper à mon bandage.

- Non ne...

Trop tard, elle s'affale par terre, mon bandage avec elle. Je met prestement une main sur mon cou mais elle l'a déjà vu. Toute expression joyeuse disparaît instantanément de son visage et elle me scrute maintenant avec des yeux remplis d'angoisse. Elle porte un bras tremblant jusqu'à moi et avec la force phénoménale dont elle est capable, m'écarte les mains de mon cou. Elle pousse mes cheveux et pousse un cri d'effroi.

- E... Eimin... C'est quoi ça ?

* * *

**_Haine : ENFIN SASORI ET DEIDARA BAISEEEENT !_**

**_Airin : OOOOOUUUUAAAAAAIIIS !  
_**

**_Aoi : Moi je veut savoir ce qu'il y a sous ce foutu bandage ! On en parle depuis le début et on sait toujours pas !  
_**

**_Airin : Ça t'énerve heeeiin...? #petit sourire sadique#  
_**

**_Aoi : Eimiiiin ! Dit y a quoi !  
_**

**_Eimin : #regarde innocemment par la fenêtre# Tiens il a plut... C'est bien ça arrose mes plantes comme ça...  
_**

**_Aoi : #le regard meurtrier# Eimin...  
_**

**_Eimin : Naaaan je dirais rien ! # s'éclipse discrètement#  
_**

**_Haine : Une 'tite review siouplait !__  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude ( oui encore je sais ) et pas forcément marrant marrant... ( je ne peut pas déconner tout le temps désolé)  
**

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 11**

Trop tard, elle s'affale par terre, mon bandage avec elle. Je met prestement une main sur mon cou mais elle l'a déjà vu. Toute expression joyeuse disparaît instantanément de son visage et elle me scrute maintenant avec des yeux remplis d'angoisse. Elle porte un bras tremblant jusqu'à moi et avec la force phénoménale dont elle est capable, m'écarte les mains de mon cou. Elle pousse mes cheveux et pousse un cri d'effroi.

- E... Eimin... C'est quoi ça ?

* * *

_ - Eimin ? Eimin ! Fuis !_

_ - Asa..._

_ - FUIS !_

Je profite de la stupeur de Konan pour me dégager d'elle et lui donne un grand coup de genou au visage. Elle tombe en criant, le nez en sang.

- Konan... je...

Je sers les poings, reprend mon bandage et me retourne brusquement pour courir vers la sortie. Je tombe sur Deidara, qui se stoppe net, choqué par mon expression d'angoisse profonde.

- Prin...cesse ?

- DEGAGE !

Je le pousse violemment contre le mur et me remet à fuir vers l'extrémité du couloir. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et le vois, debout, avec une totale incrédulité se lisant sur son visage. Dei...

Sayonara.

Je continue ma course effrénée et débouche sur le flanc de la montagne d'où je saute pour arriver dans le bois. Je remet à courir aussi vite que je peut, sautant de branche en branche avec agilité. J'en profite pour renouer mon bandage et sens comme une humidité sur mes joues.

Je... pleure ?

Cela m'arrête net. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis... depuis plus de quatre ans... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de revivre cette sensation ? Ce déchirement intérieur... le cœur comme bloqué...

- Pourquoi... ? POURQUOOOIIIII ?

Mes jambes lâchent et je tombe a genou. C'est pas possible... c'est pas possible... Je la ressens... la douleur.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je m'effondre littéralement, le corps secoués de soubresauts, je me met à hurler de toutes mes forces et à gigoter comme un pantin désarticulé. Mes souvenirs... reviennent...

_ - Eimin non ! Ne les laissent pas remonter ! S'ils reviennent tu vas..._

Je me hisse sur mes deux bras et suffoque :

- Je sais très bien ce qui va arriver s'ils reviennent... Je vais retomber... dans la folie.

_[ Du... sang?]_

Non ! NON ! Je dois lutter... Il ne faut pas... Que mes souvenirs remontent... Pourquoi... maintenant ? Sortez... Sortez de ma tête !

- SORTEEEEEEZ !

_[__Otōsan...?]_

Stop...Il faut que je pense à quelque chose d'heureux... heureux...

L'A... l'Akatsuki ?

Immédiatement je me remet à respirer normalement et mes soubresauts se calment peu à peu. Je comprend mieux maintenant... Voilà pourquoi cela ressemble à mes souvenirs, la même sensation d'abandon... Je considère cette organisation comme ma famille et je ne vais pas résister à quitter une deuxième fois ceux que je considère comme faisant parti de cette famille... Ils ne remplaceront jamais l'ancienne mais au moins...

- Je me sens bien avec eux...

Je me relève en souriant, la tête remplie d'images de Deidara riant, de Sasori remakisé façon tomate, de Kisame et de son regard moqueur, de Kakuzu avec ses manières de Dame, de Pein, Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu...

- Ma nouvelle famille... Ha ! Je reviens de loin ! Ça va Asa ?

_Tu m'as faite une de ces peurs ! J'ai cru que tu allais y rester baka !_

- Meuh non... Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Et si tu commençais par m'expliquer !

- Hein ?

Je me retourne brusquement pour faire face à une expression de fureur et de surprise qui me cloue sur place.

- Konan !

- Pas compliqué de te retrouver vu tes hurlements...

- Ah...

Elle ne bouge pas, ses grand yeux fixé sur mon cou.

- Oui, explique toi... Explique ce que c'est que ça !

Et du revers de la main, elle claque sur mon bandage qui se défait lentement et tombe d'un mouvement élégant à mes pieds. Elle le suit de regard puis se reporte sur moi.

- Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti une énorme puissance qui m'a clouée sur place, c'est comme ça que tu as pu me frapper. Mais il n'est pas...

- Pas normal ?

- C'est exact, il n'est pas normal... ce sceau !

Je porte une main dessus en soupirant. Oui, mon sceau n'est pas normal. Déjà il se trouve sur le cou alors qu'il devrait normalement être sur mon ventre, ensuite, sa forme n'est pas normale non plus. Dix points. Dix points espacés, cinq de chaque côté de ma nuque de la taille d'un pouce.

- En effet, mon sceau n'est pas banal...

- Mais alors, tu a un démon en toi ?

- Oui, mais pas un démon banal non plus...

- Une jinchuriki ?

- Justement non, je ne suis pas une jinchuriki, je ne sais pas ce que je suis il n'y a pas de nom pour les gens comme moi.

- Mais... et ton démon...

- C'est une _yajuu_, cela signifie « sauvage », c'est le nom qu'ils se sont donné car, personne ne sait d'où ils viennent mais une fois arrivés sur ce monde, ils sont sauvages et incontrôlables un certain temps.

- « Une » _yajuu _?

- Oui, c'est une démone, je l'appelle Asa car son vrai nom est trop long et que je trouve ça plus joli...

Elle se redresse et me scrute, de ses yeux méfiants, la sentence va tomber.

- Tu as un démone en toi ce qui est prohibé au sein de notre organisation donc, normalement je devrais te tuer sur le champ mais...

- Hum ?

- Nous sommes surtout en guerre contre les _bijū_ et je pense qu'il sera intéressant pour moi de t'entraîner en sachant ça.

Elle se penche vers moi, son expression méfiante remplacée par un visage inquiet et maternel.

- Tu sais, je m'en fous de ton histoire, de ta démone et de tout ça. Enfin... non ça m'intéresse mais je veux d'abord faire quelque chose avant de t'embêter avec ça.

Elle se rapproche de moi, avec un tendre sourire sur son visage. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus...

- Tu ne...

Et fond dans mes bras, sa tête contre la mienne, son nez dans mes cheveux, je peut la sentir sangloter quand mes bras se referment doucement sur elle et que je me serre contre son torse.

- Konan...

- Depuis le début je sais que tu n'es pas normale ! Dès qu'on évoquait tout ce qui se rapprochait de la famille ton expression d'habitude si joyeuse devenait douloureuse à en faire peur ! Je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais rire de bon cœur et faire des conneries avec Deidara en ayant cette douleur si intense au fond de toi ! Je la ressentais mais tu la cachais bien par rapport au autres ! Tu es douée pour cacher tes émotions Eimin, je sais que, au fond, tu es vraiment comme ça, un peu folle et très souriante mais y a un truc qui bloque et j'ai finis par comprendre que c'était ton passé. J'ai l'impression que tu as plus souffert que la plupart d'entre nous et pourtant tu n'as que seize ans ! Je me suis bien rendue compte, après la mort de Nagato que tu faisais tout pour me rendre le sourire, je me suis énormément attachée à toi et je ne peut me résoudre à revivre ces hurlements de souffrance que tu viens de faire. Pourquoi ? Qu t'es-t-il arrivé pour que tu ai mal comme ça ! Explique moi ! Je veux t'aider !

- Ko...nan...

Nous finissons notre étreinte en pleurs, enfin, elle. Je me recule, apercevant toujours ces perles pendus à ses cils et sourit. Elle ne peut pas m'aider vraiment, mais lui raconter me soulagera un peu... peut être.

- Ok, je vais tout te raconter mais je ne sais pas si...

- Fais-le !

- Ok...

Je me rassois plus confortablement dans l'herbe et me rend compte que je ne suis pas sur de l'herbe.

- Gaaaaaah ! Mon manteau ! Y a de la boue partout ! Raaaaah !

Je me met à frotter frénétiquement devant une Konan morte de rire. L'atmosphère se détend et nous nous rasseyons plus loin, elle en riant toujours et moi en grommeler.

- Pour commencer, je viens de Konoha...

* * *

_**Tout le monde :**_** _0.0_  
**

**_Eiimin : Ben quoi ?  
_**

**_Mili : Tu... c'est quoi ce passé...?  
_**

**_Haine : # en pleurs# Sadique...  
_**

**_Eimiin : Et oui... Une review ?  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Voilà un chapitre un peu long cette fois (histoire de me faire pardonner des autres ;P) Et pas hyper cool non plus ^^'  
**

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 12**

- Pour commencer, je viens de Konoha...

- Ah bon ? Comme Itachi ?

- Oui, comme Itachi...

Je prend une grande inspiration, raconter tout ça va m'être douloureux mais cela me délivrera peut-être alors il faut toujours essayer.

- Je m'appelle Eimin Kietsu, et je suis née aux alentours d'octobre. Je vivais dans une grande et belle maison près de l'académie avec... mon père, ma mère et mon petit frère. J'ai eu une enfance des plus heureuse. J'adorais mes parents, mon frère, dont je suis l'aînée de quatre ans était adorable. Ma mère était douce, gentille, un peu maladroite et très tête en l'air. Elle avait exactement les même cheveux que moi. Mon père était grand, beau et complètement fou, il riait tout le temps, faisait des blagues pourries et avait cette manie de me poursuivre en imitant un loup pour me faire peur. Je tenais mes yeux de lui. Et mon frère, Katsuo, était comme moi mais en miniature, tout petit, tout fragile mais avec une volonté qui ne flanchait jamais.

- Pourquoi a-tu abandonné tout ça ?

- Je ne l'ai pas voulu, tu comprendre après. Bref, ma vie était merveilleuse, j'avais plein d'amis, j'étais jolie et je me débrouillait bien dans le taijutsu.

- Et ?

- Et le jour de mes neuf ans, alors que je me baladais dans la forêt alentours pour trouver des fleurs à offrir à ma mère, je l'ai vue.

- Qui ?

- Asa, de son vrai nom Yamaneko. Elle m'est apparue comme un ange, un ange un peu bizarre avec des oreilles, une queue et des moustaches. Elle était magnifique, vêtue d'une simple peau de tigre, ses cheveux cuivre, courts lui encadrant le visage comme un voile. Elle m'a vu et s'est mise à me parler.

- A te parler ? Tu veux dire que tu as eu le démon à neuf ans ?

- Laisse moi continuer s'il te plaît. Elle m'a parlé et c'est plus tard que j'ai compris pourquoi elle m'était apparue. Elle devait voir si je lui convenais et gagner ma confiance. Alors elle m'a expliqué, ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle m'a raconté son histoire. Elle voulait une humaine qui soit assez forte physiquement et mentalement pour survivre à son « implantation ».

- Attends... Tu veux dire qu'elle l'a _voulu _? Elle a voulu être en toi ? C'était sa volonté ?

- Oui, les _yajuu_ ne sont pas faits pour vivre en liberté, et cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'elle cherchait une porteuse. Mais toutes celles sur qui elle a essayé sont mortes. Elle a dû tué des dizaines de jeunes filles comme ça. Puis elle m'a trouvé. Déjà humaine j'avais quelque chose de félin en moi. Alors elle n'a pas hésité, elle m'a de suite proposé de faire porteuse.

- Elle t'a _proposé _?

- Oui, il faut que l'humain soit d'accord sinon ça ne marche pas. Alors elle m'a bien expliqué ce qu'elle était, ce que ça ferait... J'ai accepté. Car avec sa puissance je pourrais mieux protéger mon frère si fragile, ma mère si insouciante et mon père si dérangé. C'est ce que je pensais. Alors elle a sourit, elle s'est approchée et a posé ses deux mains sur mon cou.

- Donc ton sceau c'est...

- La marque de ses doigts quand elle est entrée en moi. Elle avait bien sûr omis de préciser les risques et surtout... la douleur. J'ai lutté pendant quatre jours. Pendant quatre jours j'ai eu l'impression que mon corps se dessoudait. Puis il y eu comme un déclic et il se mit à se métamorphoser. Je perdis mes yeux pour ceux-là, avec une visibilité hors du commun, mes membres s'allongèrent, ma démarche devint féline , des griffes se formèrent au bout de mes doigts, ma force, ma puissance et mon agilité furent quadruplées. Car avec les _yajuu_ le porteur et le démon ne font plus qu'un, c'est pour ça que je suis carnivore et que mon métabolisme est différent, c'est pour ça aussi que je vous ai fait croire que j'étais une sorte d'hybride, issue d'un quelconque laboratoire , elle s'était installée et ne pourrais jamais repartir. J'étais contente d'avoir survécu, cela prouvait que je n'était pas une humaine ordinaire. Alors elle m'expliqua tout, toute son histoire, ses pouvoirs, les _yajuu_... Puis, après cinq jours, je suis rentrée à la maison, ma famille était folle d'inquiétude et je crois que mon père ne m'a jamais autant crié dessus que ce jour là. Ma mère, elle, me fixait avec un visage tout blanc et mon frère se cramponnait à moi comme s'il voulait que je ne reparte pas. Je leur ai dit ce que j'avais fait, ce que j'étais devenue, pour _eux_. Au début, ils le prirent assez mal puis ça se calma et mon existence redevint normale, enfin, à peu près. Le village entier devint rapidement au courant de ma situation. Et les gens m'admiraient, mes amis s'appuyaient sur moi pour que je les défendent, mon frère ne se fit plus jamais frapper à la récréation... J'avais eu ce que je voulais, jusqu'à mes douze ans.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ - Eimin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Tu a vu les risques que tu prends ! Si ils remontent encore ça risque de..._

_ - Je sais mais si ça peut m'aider de déballer tout ça je le ferais !_

- Eimin ?

- Ah ! Ah oui pardon je parlais avec Asa...

- … Continue.

- Vers mes douze ans donc, un clan très puissant commença à avoir des vues sur la puissance que j'avais.

- La puissance ?

- Ils avaient compris que Asa était très très puissante et que, même si je ne la maîtrisait pas du tout, un jour, je l'aurai. Bref, ce clan, le clan Azaru, fit une proposition a mes parents. Ils me voulait, moi et la puissance d'Asa en échange de quoi ils offraient une importante somme d'argent à mes parents, qui ont refusé bien sûr. Et à partir de là, tout est parti en catastrophe. Nous devenions pestiférés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le clan Azaru avait une grosse influence, une énorme influence sur la vie des habitants. Et à cause de notre refus, ils nous en pris en grippe, quiconque s'approchait de nous mourrait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Heureusement personne ne s'y est risqué, enfin, nos amis ont essayé de nous parler mais nous restions prostrés à la maison de peur d'être la cause de la mort que quelqu'un. Puis c'est devenu plus cruel car mes parents, malgré les renouvellement de propositions, refusaient toujours. Moi j'aurai aimé y aller afin qu'ils laissent ma famille tranquille mais à douze ans ma voix n'avais pas beaucoup de poids. Et un jour, mon frère et rentré de l'école en sang, les deux bras brisés. Le clan l'avait trouvé. Je me souviens, pendant que ma mère lui soignait ses blessures, je suis restée près de lui et je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis resté à son chevet sans bouger pendant deux jours, le temps qu'il se réveille, j'ai beaucoup pleuré et ma mère aussi, nous restions toutes les deux à le regarder en se tenant la main. Et une fois qu'il fut réveillé, mes parents ont pris une décision, nous devions fuir. Et moi j'ai pris la mienne, du haut de mes douze ans, j'allais me rendre chez Azaru, m'offrir à eux et les supplier d'épargner ma famille. Le lendemain, je suis parti faire des courses et quand je suis rentré, personne n'était là... Alors, prise d'un horrible pressentiment, je me suis rendue à la demeure Azaru et sur le seuil j'ai vu...

Je me met à trembler pendant que les images envahissent ma tête. C'était une mauvaise idée, je me pensais assez forte pour le supporter mais non...

- Eimin ?

- J'ai vu...

_[Du...sang?]_

- Eimin !

- La porte... était couverte de... sang. Alors... je suis entrée et...

- Stop ! Tu n'est pas obligée de continuer !

_[Pourquoi ils rigolent ? Pourquoi il y a du sang ? Ces sourires...]_

- Je suis entrée et je... les ai vus... les hommes du clan Azaru... tous. Ils... rigolaient... et souriaient... du même et unique sourire sur tout ces visages... Un sourire sadique... Même si je n'avais que douze ans, j'avais déjà un... fort instinct et j'ai senti... que...

_ - Stop Eimin !_

_[Il s'est passé quelque chose... Pourquoi ils sourient comme ça... C'est... pas drôle...Du sang...?]_

Je me met à suffoquer et Konan se précipite vers moi pour me soutenir en me criant que ce n'est plus la peine, qu'il faut que je m'arrête.

- J'ai senti que... Il y avait quelque chose... de malsain... très malsain et c'est là que j'ai vu... du sang derrière eux...

_ - EIMIN !_

- Je me suis approchée et... ils se sont tous écartés avec le sourire et c'est là que...

_[Otōsan... ? C'est...]_

- ...que j'ai vu...

- Arrête Eimin ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça arrête !

- Le corps de mon père... plein de sang... tenant une petite chose dans ses bras...

- Eimin...

_[Otōsan... Pourquoi … ? Et qu'est ce que...Non...]_

- Il tenait... un petit corps contre lui... comme s'il l'avait... comme s'il l'avait protégé...un petit corps tout frêle... re... recouvert de sang...

_[Ka...Katsuo...KATSUOOOOO!]_

- J'ai... couru vers eux...j'ai... j'ai pris la main pleine de sang de mon frère... elle était...froide… Katsuo...

Je tape du poing sur le sol en hurlant pendant que Konan me regarde, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Des larmes se mettent à couler mais je devais continuer... C'est trop tard, j'ai commencé...

- Et puis... ma mère est arrivé... Elle était tenue par deux hommes... elle me criait de m'enfuir... elle criait mon prénom...

_[ - Eimin ! Sauve toi ! SAUVE TOI !_

_ - Okāsan..._

_ - COURS ! COURS!_

_Qu'est ce qui se passe... ? Katsuo... Otōsan...]_

- Et... l'un des hommes a perdu patience... il... m'a lancé un kunai... dessus...et ma mère... elle a... elle a eu la force de... de se dégager des deux hommes et... elle... s'est jetée sur moi se prenant le kunai dans le dos... Elle est morte... en me protégeant...

Konan me prend dans ses bras pendant que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ai des spasmes tellement violent qu'elle ne peut me tenir bien longtemps... Elle me relâche donc pendant que je continue, inlassablement.

- Alors... j'ai disjoncté... tous là... avec leur sourire sadique... je n'ai pas demandé à Asa... j'ai réussi à lui prendre sa force... j'ai pris le sabre de mon père et... je les ais tous tué... les uns après les autres... une centaine de ninjas... avec une rage indescriptible et puis... je suis montée à l'étage de la maison... la où se trouvait femme et enfants... je... les ais tué aussi... tous. Les enfants criaient, les femmes hurlaient... J'étais pleine de sang... et... je les ais tous sauvagement déchiquetés de la la... lame de mon père.

- Ei...min.

- Après ça... je me suis évanouie... et quand je me suis réveillée, entourée de tous ces corps... j'ai perdu la raison... j'ai juste enterré ma famille et je suis devenue folle... une vrai bête...Asa a essayé de me raisonner mais je l'ai chassé de ma tête...et.. pendant quatre ans... j'ai chassé. Je chassait l'humain... avec... ma férocité de bête j'ai tué beaucoup de gens... et pour me nourrir, je les mangeais... mon côté humain avait disparu... j'ai dû décimé des villages entier comme ça... et dès qu'il y avait un Kage qui s'y intéressait d'un peu trop près, je changeais d'endroit. Et puis, j'ai commencé à me calmer.. à reprendre des habitudes humaines... et c'est là que j'ai... j'ai entendue parler de vous... vous êtes organisés et rapides... efficaces en un mot... et je me disais que vous auriez pu donner un sens à mon existence... vous l'avez fait... mais pas de la manière dont j'avais imaginé... vous... vous êtes devenus comme une famille pour moi... une chouette famille...

Les spasmes de mon corps se calment peu à peu et je me love contre Konan en pleurant toujours.

- Je vois, tu as donc tué toutes ces personnes à douze ans...

- Je t'en supplie... je veux... rester... avec vous !

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir baka ! J'ai compris ton histoire, j'ai vu ce que tu a vécu et ta démone n'est pas maléfique comme ceux des jinchurikis alors explique moi pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas hum ? Allez... calme-toi... làààà...

- Tu... le... diras à... personne hein ?

- Promis.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes enlacées si ce n'est que je sentais Asa très surprise du fait de ma capacité à surmonter mes souvenirs.

_ - Tu a fait ton deuil..._

_ - Oui. Ça m'as prit du temps mais j'ai maintenant une autre famille, il est temps d'enterrer l'ancienne._

_ - Tu compte les oublier ?_

_ - Loin de là, juste me concentrer sur le présent._

_ - Je suis contente pour toi Eimin._

_ - Merci... Yamaneko._

* * *

**Je vous avait prévenu qu'il était pas sympa sympa ce chapitre :3  
**

**_Mili : # en pleurs # C'est... c'est horrible... Bouahahahaha..._  
**

**_Haine : # choquée # Qu... que...quoi... qu...Pikigui..._**

**_Aoi : # furax # EIMIIIN SADIIIIIQUE !  
_**

**_Eimiin : # innocemment comme toujours # Qui ? Moi ? Broaf..._**

**_Tout le monde dans des états divers et variés : Review ?  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Enfin les conneries reviennent ! *aaaaaalleluia*  
**

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 13**

- Dis... tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller quand ?

- Je ne sais pas mais elle va déjà mieux.

- Sûre ? Ça fait quand même une semaine qu'elle est dans le coma !

- Du calme Deidara du calme... Elle va bien je te dit !

- Mais...mais...

Ils vont arrêter de gueuler j'ai mal au crâne... Je suis où là d'ailleurs... ? J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, réveil délicat comme dans les films et m'apprête à sortir une phrase avec une petite voix du genre : « Ou...ou suis-je ? ». Mais je me rend compte que tout est flou et que ça tourne.

- Si vous ne vous écartez pas je sens que je vais vous vomir dessus...

…...Un ange passe...

- Princesse ! T'es réveillée ?

- Nan tu vois bien je suis morte...

- …. Faut la laisser se reposer maintenant elle doit sûrement...

- Elle va très bien ! Hein que tu vas bien ? Hein ? Hein !

- Arrête de hurler oui je vais bien roh !

J'attends que ma vue se stabilise et me redresse du lit où je suis couchée. Deidara me saute dessus, tout content et se met à me tripoter un peu partout histoire de voir si je suis toujours entière.

- Mais lâche moi...

- Deidara !

Le temps que je cligne les yeux, mon pauvre Dei est à terre en train de se masser le crâne tandis que Konan, le poing serré, le fusille du regard.

- Je viens de te dire de la laisser tranquille baka !

- Gnnnoui...

- Sors !

Deidara sors donc de ma chambre ( car je suis effectivement dans ma chambre heinhein ) pendant que Konan, me repousse brusquement dans mon oreiller.

- Couché toi !

- Mais heu...

- Tu te rend compte de la peur que tu m'as faite ?

- Gné... ?

- Ça fait une semaine... UNE SEMAINE !

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu es dans le coma abrutie ! On était encore dans la clairière quand, d'un coup, tu t'es évanouie et ça fait UNE SEMAINE que je ne sors pas de ta chambre en priant que tu ailles bien ! Et tu vas très bien baka !

Je suis perduuuuuue...

- Mais... pourquoi je suis tombée dans le coma ?

- Je ne sais pas, enfin si, je sais, choc émotionnel trop fort.

- Ah...

- Donc maintenant, interdiction formelle de te lever pendant quatre jours, le temps que tu te remettes, interdiction des visites, interdiction d'entraînements, interdiction de...

Et pendant qu'elle fait gentiment sa petite liste, moi je vais y aller hein ? J'ai la dalle... Je me lève doucement pendant qu'elle est de dos et bondit sur la porte afin de piquer un sprint vers les cuisines.

- Qu... EIMIN REVIENS LA !

- NAON !

Je me met à courir de plus en plus vite et vois le sol bouger autour de moi, je suis pas autant en forme que je le pensais... Je me secoue la tête et ralentit un peu. Je déboule dans la salle à manger, il doit être l'heure de déjeuner car tout le monde est là...

- Hey les gens ! Je vais bien !

Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre et je vois même Kisame esquisser un petit sourire.

- Haha vu Kisame ! Tu es soulagé que je sois de retour hein ? Que c'est mignon...

- Chaton, et si tu allais faire tes griffes ailleurs hum ?

- Nan ! Je suis en pleine forme et j'ai bien décidé de vous pourrir la vie de nouveau ! Mouahahahaha !

- …. Pourquoi ô monde cruel ?

Je lui tire la langue et m'assois entre Deidara et Pein, lequel me fait un gros câlin, heureux que je sois là tandis que le surexcité blond fait des petits bond sur sa chaise. Je me met donc à avaler ma viande pendant que Tobi se met à déconner sur des soi-disant bruits suspects provenant de la chambre de Deidara quand il est venu me voir. Car tout le monde est venu me voir m'as dit Konan, ils sont tous passé voir si j'allais bien. Je souris et rit au imitations de Sasori par Kakuzu se mettant de la sauce tomate sur la tronche. Je me sens _vraiment_ bien avec eux. Deidara n'arrête pas de lancer des œillades amoureuses à Sasori qui, (miracle!) les lui rends sans trop rougir. Ils sont trop mignons... Mais cet instant de pur bonheur se fait gâcher par une espèce de beuglements que l'on entends au loin.

- EIMIIIIIIN !

- Merde, Konan !

Je me relève rapidement, fait un coucou à tout le monde et fonce vers les cuisines où je me planque (enfin j'essaie) dans le placard sous l'évier. Recroquevillée parmi les liquides vaisselles, je peut entendre la voix féroce de Konan hurler que celui qui me retrouvera, ne sera pas obligé de manger son gâteau à la morue qu'elle compte faire pour le dîner.

….. Attends mais ça veut dire que... elle a compris qu'il était immonde ?

- Sus au chaton !

- OOOUUUUAAAIIIS !

Et crotte... Je me fais toute petite et tente de calmer ma respiration. Des pas s'éloignent et d'autres... se rapprochent...

- Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu partir par là !

Zetsu espèce de traître...

- Trouvez-là !

Tobi est à fond aussi apparemment... Aie aie... On se rapproche de moi... Un souffle se fait entendre à travers la porte.

- Eimin...

- Itachi ? Sauve-moi !

- Pourquoi Konan veut-elle absolument te retrouver ?

- Pour me remettre au pieu ! Et si j'y vais, je vais avoir droit à quatre jours de convalescence à me faire chier ! Je vais très bien en plus !

Un son étouffé parviens à moi et je sursaute. Il rigole ?

- Ok, les autres sont partis dans la buanderie tu peut sortir.

- Oui mais je peut pas trop courir sinon j'ai la tête qui tourne...

La porte du placard s'ouvre brusquement et deux bras puissants m'en sorte pour me serrer contre un torse dont je ne reconnais pas le propriétaire. Je relève la tête, surprise et croise le regard onyx du uchiha qui me sourit, amusé.

- Ita...chi ? Qu'est ce que tu... WOUAAAAAH !

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et saute par l'espèce de trou, servant de fenêtre et débouchant sur un flanc isolé de la montagne. Nous tombons dans le vide et j'ai pour réflexe de me cramponner à lui de toutes mes forces, enfouissant ma tête dans son torse.

- …. Eimin... tu peut me lâcher maintenant...

- Hein ?

Je me redresse légèrement et voit que nous sommes sur le sol, indemnes.

- Qu...comment t'as fait ça ?

- Je me suis freiné avec les branches...

Je remarque que je m'agrippe toujours à lui et le lâche en rougissant. Mais mes jambes ( ces traîtresses ), me lâchent et je m'écrase lourdement par terre.

- Aaah mes fesses...

Itachi sourit et me tend galamment sa main que je prend afin de me relever en toute dignité.

- Bah...heu... merci !

- De rien.

Il me lance un dernier regard amusé et disparaît dans les buissons. Ce mec peut éprouver de l'amusement ? Woah... On l'a drogué où bien ? Je lance un regard suspicieux dans la direction qu'il a prise et prend le chemin du retour ( en gros je dois contourner la montagne ce qui va me prendre deux bonne heures le temps que Konan m'oublie un peu ). Et dire qu'Itachi a sourit... et même rit... Ce mec est un vrai mystère, n'empêche il a un très joli sourire...

…. Gaaaaah ! Faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur tout le monde là ça va plus !

Je grommelle donc contre mes hormones durant tout le chemin et arrive enfin à l'entrée de la planque. D'où je remarque qu'il y a beaucoup d'agitation... Je rentre donc, curieuse, et remarque qu'une espèce d'alarme retentit dans tout le repaire. Tout le monde, y compris Konan qui me passe devant le nez sans me voir se dirigent vers la sortie, et prennent le chemin de l'annexe. Je chope Zetsu au passage et lui demande ce qui se passe.

- Il y a une réunion.

- Un réunion ?

- Oui, quand l'alarme retentit il faut tous impérativement se rendre en salle de réunion à l'annexe, suit moi.

Je le suis donc un peu perplexe et nous entrons donc à l'annexe après que Kakuzu ai fait tourner sa bague dans l'encoche. Ils se dirigent tout vers la porte au bout du couloir puis prennent un escalier dérobé qui descends. Nous entrons ensuite dans une immense salle aux murs blanchis occupée par une grande table de verre entourée de chaises. Chacun choisis sa place et s'assoit . Au bout de la table préside Tobi, bien droit avec un paquet de feuilles devant lui. A sa droite se trouve Pein, le visage sérieux et à sa gauche, Konan, stylo à la main. Tobi prend don paquet de feuille et débute la réunion.

- Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour parler d'un problème grave dont vous avez sûrement entendu parler.

Heu... de quoi s'agit-il ? Deidara à ma droite me sourit d'un air un peu perdu. Ouf, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas savoir de quoi il parle.

- Le problème d'Orochimaru.

Immédiatement, la tension se fait sentir et tous prennent des visages sérieux et concernés sauf Deidara et moi qui ne comprenons toujours pas.

- Orochimaru a récemment crée une armée. Une armée de corps entraînés et intelligents. Sans âme et qui obéissent à toutes ses volontés. D'après le rapport d'Itachi, ils seraient environs cinq cents. Au début cela ne nous concernait pas, il veut attaquer Konoha et bien tans pis c'est pas notre problème. Le hic c'est qu'il a des vues aussi sur notre organisation dont il a fait partit et qu'il veut dissoudre pour se venger et parce qu'il veut prouver aussi que ses petits joujoux fonctionnent. Bref, il prévoit de nous attaquer sûrement dans les mois à venir. Donc nous allons monter une expédition et aller le chercher dans son trou à rats avant. Questions ?

Un gros blanc tombe. Tout le monde se tait, réfléchissant sûrement. Moi je me tait parce que je joue à pierre-feuille-ciseaux avec Deidara sous la table et qu'il est en train de gagner ce con !

- Tu triches !

Je met ma main sur ma bouche, horrifiée que ce soit sortit tout seul. Tout le monde me regarde avec des mines plus où moins amusées et Tobi étouffe un petit rire avant de me scruter d'un air blasé.

- Tu fera partis de l'expédition d'ailleurs chaton.

- Qui moi ?

- Oui toi, en fait tout le monde va y aller car si j'envoie la moitié là-bas l'autre moitié se fera chier alors on va tous y aller !

Une... mission collective ? Cool !

- On y va dans deux semaines le temps que nous nous préparions, et je veux que tout le monde apprenne par cœur le plan de sa planque que nous a fait Itachi. Par cœur ! Allez ouste !

Je vais enfin pouvoir me battre contre autre chose qu'une espèce d'épouvantail beau gosse hourrah !

* * *

**Et voilà que la fameuse mission d'Orochimaru va arriver ! \o/ (oui je sais ce chap est court mais crotte ! ;P)  
**

**_Haine : Elle est obligée de jouer pendant les réunions... Mais c'est une vrai gamine !_  
**

**_Airin : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? On aura tout vu !  
_**

**_Aoi : Du calme les filles...  
_**

**_Haine : Et ce serait moi la gamine ! Et toi tu... tu... tu...  
_**

**_Airin et Aoi en choeur : Tutututlirulututu !  
_**

**_Haine : Je vous crotte tous...  
_**

**_Eimiin : Une review ?  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

** Vraiment désolée pour l'attente et voici un chapitre trèèèèèèèèès attendu notamment de la part de Doke-chan et Mili ! En esperant qu'il plaise à tout le monde bonne lecture ! (je me suis lâchée je vous préviens ^^')  
**

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 14**

** - **Alors à droite il y a un grand couloir qui débouche sur une... cage ? Salle de bains ? Cuisine ? Chambre ?.. Raaaaah elle est pas lisible l'écriture d'Itachi c'est tout petit !

Je balance mon plan qui va s'écraser contre le mur de ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit. L'expédition est dans une semaine et je ne connais absolument pas le plan... Nan mais sérieusement, on a pas idée d'écrire aussi petit ! C'est des pattes de mouches son truc ! Je ne sais même pas si le grand carré au milieu c'est une salle d'entraînement, une arène, un grand salon où une salle de jeu pour bébés serpents !

- Plan pourri !

Je me retourne et enfoui ma tête dans mon oreiller. Le bruit de ma porte se fait entendre et je me relève, apercevant un petit palmier blond osciller doucement dans l'encadrement.

- Toi aussi tu galère pour apprendre le plan ?

- Qui ne galère pas ?

- Hidan, il a tout appris plus vite car il penserais que tu le trouverais « plus mûr et intelligent ».

- Bah au moins il a trouvé une motivation lui...

- Tu viens apprendre avec nous ?

- « Nous » ?

- Sas et moi.

- Ooooh... C'est gentil mais je ne voudrai pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne nous dérangeras pas.

- Bon ok j'arrive alors.

Je rattrape mon plan tombé par terre et suit Deidara, en passant devant la chambre d'Hidan, des plaintes et des gémissement assez forts se font entendre, nous nous rapprochons de la porte et les sons deviennent plus nets.

- Ooooooooooom... Ooooh Jashin-sama ! J'ai bien travaillé, donne moi ma récompense ! Cette femelle est tout ce que je désire ! Après te satisfaire bien entendu. Jashin-sama ! Écoute mes prières et accepte cette délicieuse souffrance en offrande !

Un cri de plaisir se fait entendre et nous reprenons rapidement notre route, un peu déboussolés.

- C'est immonde...Je ne savais pas que j'avais une si grande importance pour Hidan.

- Oh tu sais, il a fait exactement la même chose quand il a essayer de trouver une échappatoire au gâteau à la morue de Konan et quand il a voulu se venger de Kakuzu qui lui avait dit que son brushing était mal fait alors... ça veut rien dire.

- Hum... Mouais n'empêche c'est flippant.

Nous continuons donc notre route et arrivons dans la chambre de Sasori. Grande pièce encombrée par des bouts de bois et des marionnettes, la chambre du rouquin sentait bon la sciure et le bois. Deidara va s'installer auprès de son chéri pendant que je m'adosse au mur face à eux.

- Bon, alors ! Vous avez trouvez ce qu'était cette grande pièce au milieu là ?

- Apparemment c'est une sorte de...

Sasori plisse les yeux, plus habitué que moi à l'écriture mystique du brun avant de détacher lentement les syllabes qu'il arrive (ô miracle !) à lire.

- A...a...g...age...agè...agèm...agèèèème...Agème !

- Agème ? Bé ouiii... Bien sûûûûr... Arène peut-être nan ?

- Ah oui maintenant que tu le dis...

Je rigole pendant que Deidara me fait les gros yeux et que Sasori, un peu plus rouge, reprend sa lecture.

- Je vais déchiffrer le grand carré là, à gauche.

- Oki, moi j'ai pas réussi à le lire et toi Dei ?

Mais Deidara ne me répond pas, occuper à triturer les fesses du rouquin qui du coup, oublie un peu sa lecture pour embrasser le blond avec, un peu trop de passion pour mes yeux chastes.

- Heu... Les mecs ? Vous pourrez faire ça après non ?

Les deux se rappellent brusquement de ma présence et se remettent droit en rougissant.

- Merci bien.

- Bon alors c'est... reprend Sasori en évitant soigneusement le regard de son amant, Li... non, la... labo... laboratoire ! C'est le labo d'Orochimaru !

- Bravo !

J'applaudis ironiquement pendant que les deux en profitent pour se rouler une pelle.

- Reprenons ! Sasori s'il te plait... ?

- Hein ? Ah heu.. oui oui ! Alors l'espèce de losange sur le côté la, c'est une... chambre je crois !

- Comment tu peut en être su... Dei !

Mais l'interpellé ne m'écoute pas, déjà couché sur le rouquin qui se met à gémir.

- Dei ! Sas ! Stop ! Je suis encore là !

Mes les deux m'ignore royalement et Deidara commence à déshabiller le rouquin en lui léchant la clavicule. Se pressant l'un contre l'autre, les pantalons déjà déformés par le plaisir ils m'ont complètement oubliée... Je comprend mieux ce que voulait dire Deidara par « tu ne nous dérangeras pas »...

- Deidara stop... Vous êtes en train de me choquer là ! Oh ! Vous avez pas honte de montrer ça à une jeune fille chaste et pure ! Vous... Olalalala...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le corps de Sasori se retrouve déjà nu, se collant dans un élan fiévreux celui du blond.

- Sas... je voit tout là...

Mais au vu des gémissements et halètement qu'il produit, je crois qu'il ne m'entend vraiment plus... J'ai disparu de la chambre à leur yeux mais je suis encore là ho ! Choquée par la rapidité des deux amants je ne bouge pas, collée à mon mur.

Et voilà le cours d'éducation sexuel présenté par Sasori et Deidara ! Nan mais ils sont vraiment... Oulà ! Les deux sont maintenant à poil et se lèche un peu partout mutuellement, bon, je crois que j'ai assez maté je vais y aller...

- Ooooh... p..prend moi... réussit à articuler Sasori empoignant le sexe de Deidara m'offrant par la même occasion une superbe vue sur leurs deux engins.

Je tourne précipitamment la tête ( il y a comme même une limite ), toute rouge et entreprend de me lever avant de me faire empoigner la cheville ma Deidara qui murmure en embrassant son amant.

- Reste Sas... Je vais le faire...

Je crois qu'il confond un peu tout... Ton Sasori à des cheveux longs et des seins là...

La langue de la main de Deidara se met à me lécher et remonte un tout petit peu. Ne le remarquant même pas, j'enjambe le torse fiévreux de Sasori en regardant bien le plafond et tire doucement sur ma jambe.

- Lâche-moi...

Mais au lieu de me lâcher, il tire d'un coup sec sur ma cheville, me faisant rencontrer le sol ( oh salut ! Ça va ? ) un peu brutalement. J'émets un petit et cri et sent un truc mouillé remonter ma cuisse.

- Waaah Dei arrête !

Je lui donne un coup de pied le faisant lâcher brutalement et recule à ma place initiale. Il a essayer de me...

Brrrrr...

Alors récapitulons, ils bloquent le passage, si j'essaie de passer je me fais happer par Deidara qui essayera de me... me... m'enlever ? ...ma culotte pour faire des trucs !

…..

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Deidara et maintenant à genoux devant le postérieur que Sasori lui tend en gémissant de le faire ( faire quoi ? C'est une très bonne question ). Deidara met ses deux doigts dans la bouche, salivant abondamment et écarte légèrement le fessier du rouquin.

- Tu vas pas... Kya !

J'enfonce ma tête dans ma carte pendant que Deidara fait de même avec ses doigts dans le... l'anus ? ( Au secours ! ) de Sasori. Lequel se cambre de plaisir pendant que je me secoue frénétiquement la tête en espérant réapparaître ( on ne sait jamais ) très, très loin d'ici. Ils continuent leur petit manège pendant que moi, dépassée par les événements, je me fait toute petite contre mon mur, implorant silencieusement à l'aide. Bizarrement mes prières ne sont pas entendues et je sens du mouvement derrière ma carte ainsi que des gémissements.

- Vas-y...AaaaAh !

Devant le cri de Sasori je relève brusquement la tête ( réflexe ô combien stupide ) et aperçoit que les deux amants sont passés vitesse supérieur. Deidara est donc en train de... se... déhancher ? Et... ils...

Ils sont en train de baiser devant moi ! Non ! Mon esprit ne supportera pas ça ! Stop !

Je replonge donc dans ma carte et, ne pouvant plus supporter l'atmosphère générale, je bondit sur la porte, sautant le plus haut et loin possible dans un élan désespéré. C'est donc naturellement que je me ramasse comme une bouse en butant contre une jambe dont le propriétaire m'est inconnu et le restera vu que l'on ne sait plus distinguer qui est qui dans cet enchevêtrement de chair. Une main me chope et me ramène lentement vers le milieu de la pièce. Me sentant partir c'est donc normal que je hurle :

- AU SECOURS QUELQU'UN A MOI ! JE VEUX PAAAAAS !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre brusquement sur mon ( alléluia ) sauveur et citrouille.

- Tobi aide-moi je vais mourir !

Le ô combien aimé masque orange que j'aime tant à la folie de la folie prend deux secondes pour se rendre compte de la situation ( à savoir moi, au bord du gouffre des enfers ) et me tire brusquement par la manche avant de nous éjecter tout les deux hors de la chambre et de refermer la porte.

- C... c'était quoi ça ? Me demande t-il le masque tout rouge.

- Tu peut pas savoir combien je t'adore ma chère citrouille flambée ! Je t'adore !

Je lui saute au cou sans qu'il ai le temps de réagir, lui fait un gros câlin et repart en sautillant vers ma chambre le laissant là, tout rouge devant la chambre des deux démons. Je m'effondre sur mon lit et serre mon oreiller contre moi, des images tournant en boucle dans ma tête. Toute rouge et en sueur, je me dirige vers la salle de bain histoire de prendre une douche bien méritée et me cogne contre Itachi.

- Itachi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Pein m'as dit que ma carte n'était pas lisible, grommelle-t-il, alors il veut que je passe voir chacun pour corriger, tu as ta carte ?

- Nan elle est restée... là-bas...

Devant le regard interrogatif du brun et des images qui passent de plus en plus nettement, je me dérobe et file dans la salle de bains sans lui répondre.

- Ô douche je t'aime ! (j'aime beaucoup de trucs en ce moment vous avez remarqué?)

Je me faufile dans la cabine et entreprend de faire couler l'eau la plus froide possible.

Je revois Deidara, je le tue.

* * *

**Tadam ! Oui, je sais il est pas très long mais ne vous en faites pas il y en aura d'autres ! *.***

**Mili :****KYAAAAAAAAAAA !**  


**Haine : ****KYAAAAAAAAAAAA !**  


**Mili : ****KYAAAAAAAAAAA !**  


**Haine : ****KYAAAAAAAAAAA !**  


**Aoi : Vous avez fini le replay là les filles ?  
**

**Eimiin : Tu remarqueras mon cher Aoi, que le deuxième "kya" d'Haine comporte un A de plus ALORS C'EST PAS DU REPLAY MERDE JE SUIS PAS UNE FAIGNANTE !  
**

**Aoi #baisse les yeux# : Mais heu... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
**

**Eimiin : Nan nan trop tard c'est fait... Review !  
**

**Aoi : T-T  
**


	15. Chapter 15

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Bon, voilà un autre chap gratiné ( j'ai pas mal d'inspiration débile en ce moment meme si... bon je me tais vous verrez bien !)  
**

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 15**

- Salut les gens !

Je m'assois à ma place habituelle et me sers ma dose de viande pendant que Kisame prend son poisson en baillant. Pein dors à moitié dans son bol et Konan, a fond comme toujours, passe auprès de nous proposant des croissants ( et autres trucs mais les croissants sont les seules choses que j'arrive à identifier ). Tobi entre joyeusement et se sers son bol en expliquant le programme de la journée.

- Aujourd'hui on prépare le départ ! On part dans moins d'une semaine et il faut s'y mettre maintenant si on veut espérer que tous le monde soit prêt le jour J ! Chaton passe moi le sucre ! Merci... Et donc aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ménage histoire que quand on rentrera tous soit propre ! Konan, a toi de superviser c'est toi la spécialiste !

….. Gros blanc...

- Tu viens de dire quoi là ? Siffle notre paper woman adoré en se penchant sur Tobi.

- Ben... que... tu nous supervises vu que...

- Vu que c'est « moi la spécialiste »... C'est parce que c'est moi qui fait tout le temps le ménage hein ? Avoue !

Elle empoigne Tobi par le col et le soulève de sa chaise en le secouant.

- Espèce de macho ! Vu que c'est moi la seule qui bosse ici je suis la « spécialiste du ménage » ? Et bah tu sais quoi ? Vous allez vous démerder tout seuls ! TOUT SEULS ! Moi je vais dans moi chambre aller pioncer un coup pendant que vous bosserez parce que c'est ça que je fais tout les jours... Je fais la bouffe, le ménage, toutes les bagages... Mais c'est fini ça tu m'entends ? Maintenant vous allez voir un peu ce que c'est la condition d'esclave, oui monsieur, parce que je suis une esclave ici et maintenant DEMERDEZ VOUS !

Elle lâche brutalement Tobi sur le sol et part en claquant la porte.

….

- Heu... tente timidement Kisame en remettant Tobi debout, On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je crois qu'on peut remercier le ciel de la bonne humeur de Konan. Répond Pein en buvant son lait.

- Parce qu'elle est de bonne humeur là ?

- Oui, sinon Tobi serait en chaise roulante et la pièce explosée.

- Ah ouais vu comme ça...

Un blanc s'installe et nous finissons tous nos assiettes en silence, lequel est rapidement brisé par l'arrivée d'un tourbillon blond.

- Bon-jour !

Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise et fusille Deidara du regard. Il croise le mien et se recroqueville.

- Heu... Bonjour Princesse... ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Arrête t'es flippante..

- Ah oui ? Et bien tu n'as encore rien vu...

Je choppe la carafe d'eau et l'envoie de toutes mes forces sur sa tête, carafe qu'il évite de justesse en bondissant sur les genoux de Pein.

- Mais j'ai fais quoi ?

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

Je me jette sur lui, griffe en avant et lacère la chaise où ils se tenaient. Pein bondit en hurlant hors de la salle et Deidara prend un plat de céramique comme bouclier. Kisame se cache sous la table et crie :

- Nan mais c'est la révolte féminine ou quoi ?

Je me lance sur le blond et me fait stopper par un bras de bois.

- Sasori dégage car toi aussi je pourrai très bien te tuer.

- M...mais on a fait quoi ?

Je remarque que la marionnette tremble et me tourne vers le rouquin. Tout rouge et tremblant devant mes yeux furieux, il se place devant son chéri et écarte les bras.

- Tu... tu ne lui feras aucun mal ! Ou.. ou bien tu devras me passer sur le corps !

Des images me reviennent rapidement en tête et c'est toute rouge que je lui lance, acerbe :

- Déjà fait.

- Hein ? Mais non tu...

- Hier, quand je suis venue pour le plan d'Itachi...

Tobi pique un fard et sors rapidement de la pièce en serrant les jambes.

- Oui ? Et bah quoi tu... Ooooh...

Sasori devient cramoisi et Deidara me pose une main sur l'épaule.

- Désolé vraiment mais, pourquoi t'as pas parti avant que ça dérape aussi !?

- Si j'essayais je me faisait violer ça te va comme excuse !

- Ah ? Heu... ouais... On a pas vraiment remarqué que tu était encore là...

- J'avais compris merci ! Bon, n'en parlons plus sinon des images vont me revenir en tête et ça je veux pas !

Tout le monde se tait en un silence gêné pendant que je frissonne devant le flot de souvenirs qui me parviennent. Mes collègues se remettent peu à peu à manger et Sasori évitera mon regard durant toute la fin du petit déjeuner.

- Bon ! lance Tobi (revenu après quelques minutes le visage moins rouge ) en rangeant ses couverts, On fait quoi maintenant que Konan boude ? Parce que moi niveau ménage... Je ne sait même pas où se trouvent les balais ! Qui se porte volontaire pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison ?

Tout les regards se portent vers moi mais je ne suis pas folle à ce point oh ! C'est du suicide là !

- Je veux bien essayer...

Tournons nous donc vers la prochaine victime, paix à son âme...

- K..Kisame ? Mais t'es dingue !

- Tais-toi chaton sinon il renoncera ! Hum..hum... Applaudissons donc notre valeureux guerrier !

Nous nous levons silencieusement et applaudissons donc le sushi qui part avec le sourire du condamné. Une fois parti, nous essayons tant bien que mal de débarrasser la table sans tout casser et nous retrouvons devant le lave-vaisselle, plein.

- Quelqu'un sait comment ça marche ce machin ?

- Chaton, c'est toi la fille du devrais sav...

- Stop Tobi ne brise pas tout nos espoirs en vexant le dernier qui nous reste... Chaton ?

- Oui oui... Baaaah, je suppose qu'il faut fermer et mettre sur marche nan ?

- Oui mais il y a d'autre bouton ! Il servent à quoi ?

- …. Bon, on va laver à la main...

Nous nous retrouvons donc, Tobi, Pein et moi à laver les plats un par un, noyant la cuisine d'eau et vidant le liquide vaisselle.

Une fois le tout fini à savoir les plats lavés et rangés ( on a galérer pour trouver leurs places ), le lavabo nettoyé ( on a jeté un grand seau d'eau dedans en mettant partout à côté ) le sol propre ( on a mis plein de tapis dessus du coup ça fait shouik shouik quand on marche mais au moins ça fait moins sale ) et le tout sans une goutte d'eau sur nos habits, ( on avait mis des tabliers à fleurs trouvé dans un placard... vous imaginez le tableau ) nous sommes allés au salon où tout le reste de notre troupe d'élite nous attendais.

- Kisame n'est toujours pas revenu ? Demande Pein en enlevant la mousse de ses cheveux.

- Non, répond Sasori, collé à Deidara, D'ailleurs on s'inquiète pour lui faudrait que t'y aille Chaton...

- Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune ! Il en est hors de question ! Surtout si c'est pour sauver le sushi, non non non !

- On ne veut pas que tu parlementes, juste que tu ailles voir si Kisame est toujours en état ou pas !

- Alleeeez !

- ….Bon ok... Mais vous m'énervez hein !

- Oui oui... Allez fonce !

Je me retrouve donc, quelques minutes plus tard, devant la chambre de Konan.

Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?

Je tourne un peu en rond devant la chambre, espérant trouver réponse à ma question mais la peur de me faire défoncer par Konan l'emporte et au diable le sushi je suis une froussarde et je vais faire ce que tout bon froussard fait : La fuite. Je reviens donc au salon où j'annonce que je n'ai vu personne et que la chambre était vide. Tout le monde grogne un peu mais personne ne va vérifier. Nous nous retrouvons donc tous là, les bras ballants sans trop savoir que faire.

- Et si on commençait par aérer les chambres ?

Tout le monde approuve la super idée de Zetsu et nous aérons tout le repaire ( ce qui ne dure pas longtemps vu le peut de fenêtre qu'il y a ). Une fois revenu au point de départ Tobi se met à bouger un peu et annonce les tâches à faire.

- Bon alors, il faut nettoyer toutes les salles de bains, passer l'aspirateur partout, gratter la mousse qui commence à boucher l'arrivée d'eau, cirer les fauteuils de la salle à manger, balayer les gradins de l'arène et heu... bah ce sera déjà bien ! Faites des équipes ça sera plus rapide ! Je me met avec Pein et nous nous chargerons de passer l'aspiro, qui se dévoue !

- Sas' se met avec moi et on ira gratter la mousse, avec les marionnettes c'est plus facile !

- Merci Deidara, allez qui ?

- Moi je veux Eimin pour nettoyer les salles de bains !

- Mais nan je...

- Tais toi Chaton, ok Hidan c'est pour vous ! Qui d'autre ?

- Zetsu et Kakuzu pour les fauteuils !

- Ok, qui pour balayer les gradins ? Itachi ? D'accord Itachi, allez trois, deux, un go !

Tout le monde vide la salle en un instant et je fonce vers les placards des arènes que Konan m'avait montré afin de prendre serpillières ect. Une fois tout les produits ménagers dans un seau, nous courons vers notre salle de bains histoire de s'en débarrasser en premier.

- Hidan passe la serpillière !

- La quoi ?

- Le truc moche là !

- Aaaah d'accord, tiens.

- Toi prend l'éponge et fait la douche ! Frotte partout !

- Mais heu... Je dois laver... moi ?

- Oui toi allez grouille !

Je me met donc à récurer le sol avec acharnement pendant qu'Hidan entre dans la douche. Après avoir sué eau et sang je me retourne pour voir comment Hidan se débrouille et hoquette.

- M... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ben je lave !

Je me retourne et me pince l'arête du nez. Respirer.. Calme...

- Non Hidan, je crois que tu n'as pas compris tu dois laver la douche. Pas te laver toi ! Avec l'éponge sale en plus ! Tu es en train de te laver les fesses avec l'éponge qui a servi à récurer la cuisine...

- Mais... tu m'as dit de frotter partout !

- ….. SORS IMMÉDIATEMENT DE CETTE SALLE DE BAIN ET N'Y REMETS PLUS LES PIEDS JUSQU'A NOUVEL ORDRE ! C'EST ASSEZ CLAIR CA ?

Hidan sursaute, glisse et se ramasse lamentablement sur le pommeau de douche, à l'endroit où ça fait mal. Piaillant de douleur, il ramasse ses affaires et fait un sprint le long du couloir. Commencent à me gonfler tous là...

Je prend une nouvelle éponge et entame moi-même la dépuration de la douche. Frotti... frotta... Raaaah elle veut pas partir cette tâche !

- Heu... hum... Chaton ?

- NAN !... Hein ? Ah oui, Tobi ?

- C'est normal qu' Hidan soit à moitié à poil en train de crier partout que tu es une folle furieuse ?

- Oui parfaitement.

- ….Ah... ? Bon bah, je te laisse terminer alors... ?

- C'est ça salut !

Je lui claque la porte au nez en grommelant contre ce fichu jashiniste quand elle se rouvre toute seule dévoilant une splendide chevelure bleu.

- K...Konan ? Mais... je croyais que tu faisais la gueule ?

- Oui je la fais toujours mais t'y est pour rien toi alors je viens t'aider vu qu'apparemment ton... coéquipier, a mystérieusement disparu.

- J'aime bien le : « Mystérieusement ».

Elle rigole mais je remarque que son rire sonne faux. Il y a un truc qui cloche elle est pas normale. Bon, autant se taire elle me le dira bien plus tôt que je ne le pense. Nous nous remettons donc à la tâche difficile qui est de rendre cette salle de bains correcte et pendant que Konan fait les coins et moi le lavabo, je ne peut m'empêcher de la scruter. Elle a une expression sur le visage que je n'arrive pas à identifier. De... la culpabilité peut-être ? De la tristesse ? Elle a tout de même un très léger sourire donc heu... Prrrr... Je sais pas ça m'énerve !

- Je peut savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Grillée.

- Heu... Baaaah... T'as pas l'air normale...

- Normale ?

- Oui, t'as une expression que je n'arrive pas à... Tu culpabilises ?

- Tu as remarqué...

Elle s'affale sur le sol et me regarde d'un air triste.

- Je... je crois que j'ai fait une connerie Emi.

Panique totale.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

- J'ai... j'ai couché avec Kisame.

* * *

**Et là vous vous dites : WTF ?! Et oui je sais je sais...**

**Mili : 0.0  
**

**Haine : 0.0  
**

**Aoi : 0.0  
**

**Eimin #ne dis rien, blasée#  
**

**Personne non identifiée en état de parler : Reviiiiiiieeew ?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Bon, oui oui je sais j'ai un peu glandé mais c'est les vacances que voulez-vous ! Je sais je ne répond pas au reviews aussi mais la promit je le fais ! :3 (ce chapitre n'est pas forcément super je sais mais j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment les autres seront mieux !)  
**

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 16**

…. Konan se replie sur elle même et enfonce sa tête dans ses bras en sanglotant.

- J'ai couché avec Kisame !

Je me rapproche d'elle en tentant vainement de faire une phrase.

- Mais... mais tu s..ais... C'est pa..aaa...as.. grr...grave... Tu... toi... l..lui...j...je...

Je m'effondre à côté d'elle, mon cerveau ne supportant pas l'information. Et surtout ne comprenant pas pourquoi Konan était dans cet état.

- Je suis horrible...

Je me secoue et me rend compte des larmes coulant doucement sur les joues de ma paper-woman.

- P...pourquoi tu dit ça ? Pourquoi tu culpabilises ?

- Je me suis servie de lui... Depuis la m...mort de Nagato... je me sens vide. J'ai toujours su que Kisame avait un faible pour moi alors...

- Alors tu a couché avec lui juste pour oublier et lui ne le voie pas de cette façon...

- Je suis affreuse ! Emi je ne suis pas...

- ...dans ton état normal et je le comprend.

- Hein ?

- Je trouve même que tu as été hyper courageuse de ne rien montrer au autres de ta peine. Et pour le sushi baaaah... va falloir que tu lui explique que ce n'était pas sentimental mais purement...

- Aaaaaah je suis un moooooooonstre !

- Mais non arrête !

Je la prend dans mes bras pour la calmer et l'enlace doucement comme une enfant. Elle pleure quelques instants puis se redresse et me prend par le bras avant de faire volte face, le visage tendu et les yeux exorbités.

- Emi, toi, va lui dire toi !

- Quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! Il faut que tu assumes même si c'est dur Konan ! Assume !

- Je peut pas Eimin ! JE PEUT PAS !

Elle s'effondre à mes pieds, agrippant mon manteau comme une bouée de sauvetage et lève son visage larmoyant vers moi.

- Je... je ne veut pas... lui faire de mal...

- Konan...

- Q..quoi ?

- J'ai pigé ton souci et t'en fait pas je vais aller lui parler...

- A-ah... ?

Je me penche sur elle et la relève doucement.

- Tu t'en rendras bientôt compte.

Je la lâche et sort de la salle de bains en souriant. Et ben... Je continue ma route et arrive devant la chambre de Konan. Je l'ouvre en grand et voit Kisame sous les couvertures en train de dormir. Un sourire heureux au lèvres, le torse dénudé se devinant aisément grâce aux plis que formes le drap autour de ses pectoraux. Je sourit d'air air sadique et hurle :

- DEBOOOOOOOOUUUUUUT !

Il se redresse brusquement et rabat le drap sur son corps nu. C'est donc dos à lui que je commence à lui parler :

- Yo sushi... bien dormi ?

- C... c'est pas ce que tu penses je suis juste là parce que...

- Parce que ? Laisse tomber, je connais l'histoire Konan vient de me parler.

- A...Ah ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai un truc à te dire...

Je me retourne et fonce sur lui, le plaquant au sol, une main sur la gorge.

- Ecoute moi bien Sashimi... Tu la refais encore pleurer un fois... Une seule... et je te tue. C'est clair ?

- Grrrou...oui... Elle... a... pleuré... ?

- Oui.

Je le relâche et m'assois à côté de lui. Le fusillant du regard.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai un message de sa part...

- T'es folle t'as faillie m'étran...

- Kisame !

Sa voix se casse brusquement, surpris par le simple fait que je prononce son nom et il me regarde, ébahi et apeuré.

- Elle veut te dire de ne pas te faire de fausses joie. Si elle a couché avec toi c'était uniquement pour oublier Nagato... Je sais exactement ce qu'elle pense, mieux qu'elle même et tu n'as plus intérêt à la faire souffrir !

- Pfff... Baka...

Je redirige mon regard vers lui et remarque qu'il sourit.

- Je sais très bien qu'elle a fait ça pour oublier Nagato...

- Tu... le savais ?

- Oui.

- Tu savais aussi qu'elle allait souffrir de ça ?

- Non, sinon je l'aurais évité.

- Et toi tu...

- Moi ? Ça me fait atrocement mal mais je vais essayer de ne pas le montrer... Pour elle...

- Kisame tu...

Il me sourit d'un air douloureux et passe sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste familier. Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir comme ça... Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé... amoureux. Amoureux fou.

- Quels abrutis vous faites tous les deux...

- Hein ?

Je rigole et lui donne une pichenette sur le bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kisame, tout va s'arranger... Je t'en fait la promesse !

Incrédulité et bonheur se succèdent sur son visage et il m'enlace en me remerciant, larmes aux joues. (et oh on se calme rien n'est fait encore !)

- ET MAINTENANT HABILLE TOI PERVERS !

- C'est à moi que tu parles sur ce ton Chaton ?

- A qui veux-tu que je le dises ?

- Raaaah tu m'énerves !

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard, dans ma chambre :_

Konan s'est finalement remise au ménage après avoir sévèrement engueulé Tobi. Kisame lui, a dit qu'il s'était juste endormi dans sa chambre pour éviter les tâches ménagères et il s'est fait engueulé pas Pein qui lui même s'en ai pris une par Tobi pour cause de flemmardise lors de leur tâche. Bref... tout le monde à hurlé sur tout le monde et je suis donc allée me réfugier discrètement dans ma chambre, au calme...

- Aaaah... La tranquillité... Bonheure béat...

« BLAM ! »

- PRINCEEEEEEEEEEEEESSE !

- La différence entre rêve et réalité... Je le bute et je reviens... QUOI ENCORE ?!

Je me redresse, furieuse vers la pauvre chose blonde se tenant sur le pas de la porte.

- Ben... Tu viens pas déjeuner ?

- Ah si... J'arrive donne moi deux minutes...

- D'accord...

Il sort et je me renfonce dans mes couvertures... Juste deux petites minutes... S'il vous plait...

_Une demi-heure plus tard :_

- Désoléééééééée ! Je me suis endormiiiiiiie !

- On avait compris... Tiens ! Se moque gentiment Pein en me tendant mon assiette.

Je le remercie et prend place. Le repas est animé, tout le monde rigole, se chamaille, les disputes sont oubliées. Le sushi regarde d'un air douloureux Konan qui elle, évite le plus possible de croiser son regard. Sasori et Deidara se font des papouilles tandis que Pein et Tobi joue au jeu de « celui qui rotera le plus fort » et c'est Tobi qui le remporte au la main sur le timide Pein avec une secousse sismique digne de lui. Apparemment, pendant que je me reposait, sous la main de fer de Konan tout le monde a terminé ce qu'il avait à faire et le repaire est désormais tout propre !

- Bon ! Coupe Tobi en se levant d'un air solennel.

Tout le monde se tait instantanément pendant que citrouille-man prend la parole :

- Maintenant que le problème du ménage est réglé je vais annoncer les groupes !

- Les groupes ?

- Oui, vous serez par trois ou quatre. On ne restera pas ensemble, il vaut mieux se séparer pour les différentes tâches que nous devrons accomplir là-bas ! On se fixera un point de ralliement si il y a un problème donc pas de panique !

L'excitation dans la salle se fait sentir. Tout le monde à hâte de pouvoir se battre et enfin d'éclater la gueule a quelque chose de concret.

- J'annonce les groupes !

Tout le monde écoute, attentif et anxieux. Avec qui vais-je être ?

- Kakuzu, Konan et moi-même serons dans le premier.

Notre styliste adoré sourit et donne une tape amicale à Konan en rigolant.

- Ensuite, Chaton, Itachi, Pein et Kisame formeront le deuxième et pas de « mais » Chaton ! Tu seras avec eux point barre même si je sais que tu ne supporte pas Kisame !

Je baisse la tête, déçue et croise le regard timide de Pein qui me sourit, content d'être avec moi. Je le lui rend et baisse la tête. Itachi esquisse un sourire moqueur devant mon visage décomposé et me tapote l'épaule comme pour dire : « Mais tout ira bien tu verras. »

Tu parles... Je veux pas être avec le sushiiiiii...

- Et le dernier sera composé de : Zetsu, Hidan, Deidara et Sasori ! Oui je sais Hidan t'es pas avec Chaton et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! C'est Konan qui a voulu pas moi !

Tobi fait un clin d'œil à Konan qui rigole devant le regard assassin de Kisame. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble... Je remercie ma sauveuse pendant qu'Hidan la fusille de ses yeux mauves.

- Bien ! Maintenant que tous est dit je propose que l'on se repose cet aprèm. Pour toute l'organisation de la mission là-bas je vous dirais tout en chemin ! Des questions ?

Tout le monde se regarde, interrogatif mais personne ne prend la parole. Tobi en conclut donc qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter et finit tranquillement son dessert (de la glace maison, une tuerie!).

Une fois le déjeuner finit et rangé. Je retourne dans ma chambre avec Deidara sur mes talons histoire de dormir encore un peu. Je m'affale dans mon lit, le petit palmier blond s'installant près de moi.

- Dei... Pourquoi tu squattes TOUJOURS mon lit ?! Et pas celui de Sasori par exemple ?

- Parce que le tien il est plus confortable que tout les autres et tu dors sans faire de bizarreries !

- Gné ?

- Zetsu il a essayé de me bouffer une fois, Kakuzu il a tout simplement refusé, Itachi aussi, Sasori son lit est en bois sans matelas. Tobi ben... il a pas de lit je sais toujours pas où il dort. Konan elle parle dans son sommeil et Kisame il bouge et bave !

- Erk... Et Pein ?

- Pein il refuse que je n'entre ne serait-ce que dans sa chambre alors... Toi tu fait rien, tu bouge pas, tu grogne un peu à la limite et ton lit est trooooooop bien...

- Et le tient ? Il est pas bien ?

- Je préfère dormir avec quelqu'un. Avoir une chaleur humaine près de soit c'est toujours plus rassurant... Dors bien !

Il se retourne et je l'entend ronfler. Bon... je crois que je vais devoir dormir avec lui maintenant... Mais je peut pas être tranquille deux minutes ici ?

(Nan!)

* * *

**oui oui bon je sais il est pas hyper long mais que voulez-vous j'ai la flemme en ce moment :D**

**_Miliani : _... Konan et Kisame... OH MON DIEU LA GUEULE DES GOSSES ! 0.0  
**

**_Haine : _Oula non, je ne veux même pas imaginer...  
**

**_Aoi : _Brrr...  
**

**_Haine : _#toute verte# Nan mais arrétez j'ai mangé du poisson a midi je me sens pas bien n'en rajoutez pas...  
**

**_Miliani : _Une sorte de bébé poisson avec des cheveux bleu, heu... des bras de papier et heu... du moisi comme cheveux ! Avec un super after-shave comme parfum !  
**

**_Haine : _#blanche# nan mais stop là ...  
**

**_Aoi : _Stop Mili je ne veux pas qu'elle vomisse sur moi alors t'es gentille et tu arrête...  
**

**_Haine : _#verte et blanche# j'me sens vraiment pas bien...  
**

**_Eimiin : _#poussant Haine dehors histoire qu'elle ne salisse pas son beau parquet# Review ? ;3  
**


	17. Chapter 17

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre qui ( je sais ) ne sert pas à grand chose mais c'est pour vous mettre en bouche des suivants ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 17**

- Hop hop hop tout le monde ramasse se bagages ! Allez allez allez !

Je prend mon sac à dos pendant que Deidara baille négligemment.

- Il était obligé de nous faire partir à deux heures du mat' lui là ? Ronchonne-t-il en prenant le sien.

- Apparemment...

Tobi, a fond, saute de chambre en chambre pour réveiller tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous partons au repaire d'Orochimaru. Tout le monde emmène victuailles, armes, vêtements, objets divers ect.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, nous entamons la longue marche qui mène au repaire du serpent. Je me rapproche en sautillant de Tobi et lui demande :

- Hé Tobi ? T'as un plan pour l'attaque où on fonce tête baissée dans le tas en explosant tout ?

- Ca te plairait hein ? Oui j'ai un plan, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait des groupes.

- Ah ok...

Je ralentit pour retrouver avec Konan et nous continuons la marche en silence. Une heure... Deux heures... Trois heures... Quatre heures... Cinq... Six... Il est désormais huit heures du matin et la troupe commence à râler.

- C'est encore loin Tobi ? Grogne Deidara en soufflant comme un bœuf.

- J'ai mal au pieeeeed... gémit Kisame en sortant sa bouteille d'eau.

- Paaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuse... fait Zetsu dans un son guttural assez flippant.

- Hhhh... hhhh... souffle Konan en continuant sa marche, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Même les athlétiques Pein et Itachi commencent à devenir rouges. Moi, étant très endurante, j'aide Sasori, haletant à n'en plus finir à gravir la pente et appelle Tobi :

- Hé Tobi ! Tu crois pas qu'on devrait faire une pause ? Nan mais on est pas en état de se battre là ! Tobiiiiiiii !

Il se retourne, lui aussi plein de sueur et pousse un soupir, blasé. Nous nous asseyons donc dans un clairière pour se reposer. Tout le monde s'endort presque immédiatement. Je reste là, assise près de Sasori à les regarder dormir. Ils sont si vulnérables...

- Quel beau lever de soleil...

Je me retourne brusquement vers l'inconnu ayant parlé et le voit de dos. Des cheveux blanc ébouriffés.

- Hatake...

- Je me lève et vient me placer derrière lui. Nous sommes tout les deux silencieux face à l'aube, éblouis par la beauté du spectacle. Puis il prend la parole d'une voix douce, en rien agressive :

- On m'a confié la tâche de vous surveiller. Trouvant ce mouvement de troupe bizarre je suis venu voir. Que comptez vous faire ?

- Nous allons attaquez Orochimaru. Considérez ça comme une faveur, ainsi il ne viendra sans doute pas vous attaquez.

- Je vois...

Oui oui je sais je dévoile notre plan à un ennemi, ok ça se fait pas mais essayez de reter ludique en face d'un torse comme ça vous !

Il se retourne et me fait face. Ses cheveux ondulant dans la brise légère, son masque sombre contrastant avec la lumière matinale et l'aube derrière lui, il est tellement beau que mon cœur rate un battement. Je rougis avant de me reprendre immédiatement. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de partir d'un ton dur lorsqu'il m'arrête en posant un doigt dessus.

- Chuuut... Je pars ne t'en fais pas. A plus, ma belle tigresse...

Un léger mouvement se fait sentir et il disparaît. Chancelante, je m'affale sur le sol et me retourne vers mes compagnons, tout toujours profondément endormis. Je soupire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce mec mais je ne peut rien contre lui. Ca m'énerve !

- Épouvantail à la con de... raaaah !

- Euh... Princesse ça va ?

Je sursaute devant le visage anxieux de Deidara, les yeux gonflés de sommeil.

- Oui oui rendors-toi...

- D'accord.

Ni une, ni deux, les ronflements se remettent à retentir et je le laisse retomber dans les bras du sommeil. Puis, peu à peu, il me gagne moi aussi et je m'endors sur mon sac, collée au rouquin.

….

- BON SANG DE... IL EST MIDI LES MECS DEBOUT !

Tous se relèvent en sursautant, persuadés de se retrouver au plein milieu d'une bataille sanglante avec des monstres invincibles. Mais non, c'est juste une citrouille affolée qui nous gueule dessus. Je grogne et me ré-affale sur Sasori qui se blottit contre moi en suçant son pouce. Donc il... atatatata... Sasori suce son pouce ?! Je me relève brusquement et éclate de rire ce qui le réveille.

- Ooooh... Mais c'est que t'es trop meugnon toi ! Hahahah ! Elle est belle l'Akatsukit hein... Une organisation meurtrière et sanglante ! Sans pitié et sans merci... WAHAHAHAHA !

Tout le monde se réveille totalement et me regarde maintenant d'un air dubitatif.

- Oooooouuuuh... Ca fait du bien...

J'essuie les larmes qui ont coulées dans mon euphorie et balaie mes compagnons d'un geste de la main en ricanant. Ils me fixent tous avec de grands yeux puis, sans doute habitués, se tournent vers un Tobi paniqué. Konan le rassure en disant que ce n'est pas grave, que l'on peut bien casser la croute tranquillement ici et y aller après. Tobi, rougit, s'énerve et s'abaisse devant le ton dur et tranchant que prend Konan. Comment elle le mate en deux secondes ! Je suis admirative ! Nous nous asseyons donc afin de déguster le délicieux repas de Konan et j'en profite pour me rapprocher de Sasori et Deidara.

- Alors les tourteaux ! Ca va ?

-Hem.. C'est « tourtereaux » Eimin, les tourteaux c'est des crabes... me corrige le rouquin en bafouillant.

- C'est pas de ma faute si vous avez des tronches de crabes comme meme ! Si ? Roooh ça va je taquine... je râle devant le regard effaré du marionnettiste, se demandant si j'ai bien toutes mes fonctions neuronales.

- T'es en pleine forme toi...

- Ouais !

Je finis rapidement mon déjeuner et rejoins le cercle s'étant formé autour de Tobi qui donnait les instructions. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement et je fis donc de même.

- Alors je vais vous expliquer le plan. Tout le monde ayant, bien évidemment, appris le plan comme je l'avais demandé ça ne devrait pas poser de problème n'est ce pas ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête en un même mouvement.

- Bien, donc, il y aura plusieurs objectifs. Le premier, ne pas se faire repérer. Il y aura sans doute plusieurs piège à l'entrée mais normalement, cela devrait se passer sans souci. Ensuite, localiser la cible, LES cibles. Car il y en a plusieurs, l' « armée » et Orochimaru. Il nous faut aussi détruire certains objets car, pendant qu'on y est autant faire le ménage à fond. Localiser, analyser et détruire. Nous allons nous attaquer à son armée et au serpent séparément. Zetsu, Hidan, Dei et Sasori vous vous chargerez de l'armée. Kakuzu, Konan et moi nous feront Orochimaru et les autres, aux objets, je vous donnerez une liste détaillée avant d'entrer !

- On doit juste détruire des objets nous ? Mais c'est nul !

- Arrête de te plaindre Chaton et fait ce que je te dit...

- Meuh...

Nous reprenons donc notre route après avoir finis de déjeuner. Je me place entre Sasori et Pein, tentant vainement de faire la conversation au muet à ma droite pendant que le bout de bois à ma gauche se fait gentiment peloter par son chéri.

Et un kilomètre à pied... ça use ça use-heu ! Un kilomètre à pied... ça use les souliers ! Deux kilomètres à pied...

Raaah...

- On arrive !

- OUAIS !

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi, surpris par mon cris de victoire ressemblant plutôt à un orgasme qu'à autre chose. Je rougis, bafouille et me cache derrière Sasori (qui l'eût cru?). Tobi secoue la tête, blasé et montre du doigt la sorte de... caverne ? A moitié enfoncé sous terre qui nous attend.

- Tout le monde se prépare !

Direct, c'est l'euphorie générale, tout le monde met son équipement, prend des armes, vérifie des bidules ect. Moi, je reste là, les ras ballants jusqu'à ce que Kakuzu s'approche de moi.

- Tu compte te battre comme ça ?

- Bah heu...oui ?

- Ah mais non non non ! Tu vas abîmer tes cheveux ! Rooh.. attend !

Il prend délicatement mes cheveux dans ses mains et se met à les tordre, les torsader et les lier jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'une grande et belle tresse bien lisse descendant jusqu'à ma taille et dégageant mon visage.

- Ce sera plus pratique nan ?

- Ah ? Heu... oui...Merci..

Je le regarde partir vers son groupe en me tâtant les cheveux, ça fait bizarre n'empêche... Je vois Pein, le sushi et Itachi se diriger vers moi en souriant (enfin, ça c'est juste pour Pein), pendant que tous les autres groupes se forment. Tobi donnent des instructions, des départs, pour nous, une liste et pour les autres, des tactiques. Le groupe de Deidara et Sasori part, les autres restent. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que deux groupes en retrait. Le groupe de Kakuzu se met à descendre tranquillement vers la caverne et je surprend le regard anxieux qu'à Kisame en voyant partir Konan.

- T'inquiète pas pour elle... Elle est forte elle se débrouillera.

- Même.

Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur le petit groupe. Maintenant que les autres sont à l'intérieur, la voie est libre donc ils entrent tranquillement dans l'antre sans se presser.

- On doit partir quand ?

- Tobi a dit : « partez dix minutes après nous le temps qu'on dégage un peu ».

Dix minutes... Je jette un regard anxieux à mes compagnons et remarque, surprise, un air de sérieux sur leur visages que je n'ai jamais vu (enfin, a part sur Itachi bein sûr), même le mignon Pein fait presque peur. Des bruits se font entendre dans la caverne et je sursaute. J'ai peur. Peur pour eux. Peur pour mon petit Dei avec son insouciance sans fond. Peur pour le rouquin et sa maladresse qui risque de le géner. Peur pour Konan ma grande sœur, pour Tobi ma citrouille, même pour Hidan, mon jashiniste préféré... Ce me fait trop peur de les voir tout seuls là-dedans.

- 'tachi...

- Oui ?

- Dis moi que tout va bien se passer pour eux. Dis le moi.

Je me tourne vers lui, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Il me scrute de ses beaux yeux sombres et répond, le plus sérieusement possible.

- Je ne peut te le dire sans mentir Eimin. Je ne peut pas.

Je baisse la tête et regarde Pein et Kisame qui acquiescent tristement. Je tremble un peu et sens le bras d'Itachi me prendre par les épaules. Il me sert contre lui sans un mot. Pein prend une de mes mains et la presse doucement en souriant, confiant. Kisame lui, ne fait rien, trop occupé à angoisser pour Konan. Je me détachent de mes deux coéquipiers en les remerciant, je fais même un bisou à Pein qui rougit, rassure Itachi du regard et me redresse, prête.

- Chaton, ça fait dix minutes. Me prévient Kisame en se levant.

Ok...

Nous dévalons de notre planque et atterrissons devant la caverne. Je m'apprête à entrer quand j'entends un horrible hurlement de souffrance provenir des entrailles du repaire. Je reste la, figée devant la porte.

Ca a commencé.

* * *

**Niark niark niark... Oui je sais c'est sadique de finir dessus... Le prochain chap sortira très rapidement !**

**_Mili : _Moi aussi ça me fait flipper cette mission... Emi !  
**

**_Eimiin : _#se tournant# ah nan, je la vois pas désolée...  
**

**_Mili : _#la retourne brusquement# DIS MOI QUE TU NE FERA RIEN A MES CHÉRIS !  
**

**_Eimiin : _Une 'tite review siouplait ? Ca me fait toujours très plaisir 3  
**

**_Mili : _Bâââââche... T.T  
**


	18. Chapter 18

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Voilà le début de la fameuse mission !  
**

**Bonne lecture les gens xp  
**

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 18**

Nous dévalons de notre planque et atterrissons devant la caverne. Je m'apprête à entrer quand j'entends un horrible hurlement de souffrance provenir des entrailles du repaire. Je reste la, figée devant la porte.

Ca a commencé.

* * *

Immédiatement, je bondis vers la porte et sens le bras de Kisame me ramener brusquement à terre.

- On ne doit pas aller les aider... Concentrons-nous sur les objets.

Je grogne, le repousse violemment et entre dans le repaire en jurant.

- Mais je veux aller les aider moi ! J'ai peur bordel !

Nous avançons silencieusement, rasant les murs et les portes lorsqu' Itachi nous arrête et désigne une porte. Nous entrons et je manque de vomir. La salle, surchauffée contient des tas et des tas de bocaux remplis de parties du corps humains. On trouve des yeux, des doigts, des boyaux... Et ça pue. Pein sort un pince-nez pour moi aillant l'odorat trèèèèès sensible, je le met en suffocant et prend une grande goulée d'air par la bouche. Itachi pouffe devant ma voix nasale et nous montre une étrange machine dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

- Je rêve où cette engin mystique est très dangereux marqué sur la liste est une simple machine à coudre ?

Je jette un regard perplexe à Kisame qui me répond en haussant des épaules, et se casse la figure, se rattrapant à la machine qui se met à bourdonner.

- Kisame mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Je hurle avec mon nez bouché.

- Ben je sais pas ! Je l'ai juste allumé ça va !

- Heu... si je puis me permettre je crois que t'as déclenché l'auto-destruction... remarque Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

Je prend à peine le temps d'enregistrer sa phrase, puis choppe Pein et le sushi, les plus proches de moi, et les projette loin de la machine et court me réfugier sous une étagère.

Une énorme explosion retentit d'un coup et je hurle en sentant un gros bout de fer fondu tomber sur ma chair. Une main l'enlève puis me tire hors de la pièce, désormais en feu. Je tousse, enlève mon pince-nez et me relève en chancelant quand j'entends un voix gueuler.

- MAIS PUTAIN T'ES CON OU QUOI KISAME ?! ON A FAILLI TOUS Y PASSER CRÉTIN !

Je me re-affale par terre sous la douleur de ma brûlure et voit Itachi... Itachi ? Oh...( ce mec peut crier ? 0.0) Itachi hurler sur Kisame, le visage blanc devant la frayeur qu'on a dû lui faire. C'est la première fois que je vois autant d'expression sur son visage et il fait très peur. Il arrête brusquement d'hurler sur le sushi et vient vers moi, pâle comme un linge.

- Ça va aller Emi ?

Je rêve ou il vient de m'appeler par le petit nom affectif que me donne Konan ? 0.0

- Oui... mais la brûlure est profonde.

- T'inquiète, Pein va arranger ça, t'es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Oui oui t'en fait pas.

Je lui sourit pour le rassurer et voit Pein derrière lui, dieu merci, indemne. Il prend un bouteille d'eau dans son sac et me a verse sur mon mollet. Je grimace, hoquète et sent la douleur partir peu à peu sous l'effet du linge humide qu'il pose sur ma blessure. Il l'enroule dans un bandage et me tapote la pied.

- C'est imbibé d'une substance faite à partir de plante, ça atténue la douleur mais la blessure est toujours là et ton muscle est touché. Ne l'oublie surtout pas ou ça te jouera de mauvaises surprises.

J'hoche la tête et me relève doucement sentant son regard anxieux. Nous vérifions que l'objet est bien détruit et continuons notre route. Je boite légèrement derrière Kisame, suivit par Pein pendant qu'Itachi ouvre la marche.

- Le prochain objet va être plus dangereux il s'agit d'un parchemin de techniques qui doit être bien protégé.

Nous fusillons le sashimi du regard lui faisant bien comprendre que s'il faisait d'autres bourdes mais que ça ne le tuait pas nous nous en chargerons nous même. Itachi se stoppe devant un grand couloir qui suit et donne à une porte fermée et protégée par des sorts. Kisame donne un grand coup de pied dedans ce qui l'endommage à peine. Itachi essaie de la trancher mais elle ne bronche pas. Elle fait fondre même le métal des kunais s'approchant un peu trop près.

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'ouvrir bougez pas.

Je sors mes griffes et la touche timidement. Mes griffes ne se mettent pas à flamber tout va bien. J'enfonce un doigts dans la serrure et me met à gratter.

- Chaton qu'est ce que tu f...

- Chut !

Je tourne, j'enlève, je contourne et la porte s'ouvre dans un déclic. Je sourit, fière de moi et range mes super-griffes. Impressionnés, les garçons avancent dans le nouveau couloir s'offrant à nous mais plus étroit que le premier et suintant le piège.

- Attention !

Pein propulse Kisame en avant pendant qu'une lame tombe du plafond, se figeant à l'endroit exact ou se trouvait le sushi auparavant.

- Le couloir est truffé de piège, je dit, mais comme il sont dissimulés par les techniques d'Orochimaru, on ne peut les sentir, juste les éviter avec agilité et réflexes. On ne peut utiliser nos propres techniques pour avancer ce serait trop dangereux.

Mes trois coéquipiers acquiescent et nous continuons d'avancer. A peine ai-je fais un pas qu'une bassine apparaît au-dessus de pas tête et se met à déverser un liquide rouge.

- Chaton ! Crie Kisame en se précipitant sur moi.

- Kisame ! Crie-je sous la peur en me précipitant vers lui, enfin plutôt vers la lame lancée du mur à son attention.

Nous nous rentrons dedans et tombons, évitant ainsi la lame qui frôle mes cheveux et le liquide se répandant maintenant par terre, le faisait fondre.

Je l'aide à se relever, toute blanche, et lui tout vert. Itachi et Pein viennent prudemment vers nous et nous demandent si tout va bien. J'hoche la tête doucement et me redresse.

- Je vais tenter autre chose... Et ne m'en empêcher pas.

Ils se tournent tous les trois vers moi, surpris.

- C'est moi la plus agile je vais donc foncer dans le tas, éviter les pièges et détruire l'objet toute seule, ne venez pas, s'il vous plait.

- Hors de question.

Je me tourne, surprise vers eux. Cette réponse catégorique donné d'une même voix par mes trois partenaires me surprend. Même le sushi l'a dit !

Itachi hoche négativement la tête, sans appel. Tant pis...

Je bondis dans le couloir et entent Pein hurler mon prénom mais je n'y fais pas attention, toute mon attention focalisé sur les mouvements des objets autour de moi. Je cours du plus vite que je peux, évite une foule de kunais, me glisse entre deux lames coupant à la verticale saute par dessus une rangée de piques, grimpe sur un chaudron d'acide, le renverse sur tous les autres pièges, court, saute, rampe... Je peut maintenant voir une porte de fer au bout. Puis j'entends un bourdonnement à ma droite, un gros bloc de fer est projeté par une statue représentant un serpent et me file droit dessus. En un dernier effort, je me propulse de toutes mes forces sur la porte, l'ouvre, la referme et sent un bouffée de chaleur la traverser ainsi qu'une énorme pression mais je tient bon. Un vacarme assourdissant me vrille les tympans mais je reste collée au fer. Si je cède, l'explosion me transpercera. Peu à peu le bruit se calme et je sors timidement ma tête. Le couloir est ravagé, brulé, fondu.

- Hé les mecs ça va ?

- Chaton ? T'es toujours en vie ?

- Je détruit le quetruc et je reviens !

- Fais gaffe !

Je souris à cette dernière phrase lancée par Pein et m'engouffre plus profondément dans la pièce. Je dois trouver ce fichu parchemin, le déchiqueter, le brûler et c'est bon ! Je fouille un peu dans le bazar sombre et...bizarre que contient la pièce et tombe enfin dessus. Je ne peut m'empêcher de le lire et retient un hoquet d'horreur.

Détruire cette chose à tout prix, et l'oublier.

Je le brûle, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre serait tombé dessus... Je frissonne mais je ne peut oublier les formules que je vient de lire. Si je met en application ce qu'il y a d'écrit, je fais tomber le monde et éradique les humains de la terre.

Perspective assez peu réjouissante.

Je retourne dans le couloir, évite quelques pièges ( la plupart étant hors service ) et fonce sur mes coéquipiers.

- Je suis en viiiiiiiiie !

- Chaton !

Nous faisons une farandole de joie débile ( quand je dis « on » je parle de Peine et moi hein...) et continuons notre mission. Itachi ne cesse de me demander si je vais bien et je lui répond gentiment que oui avant de lui prendre la liste des mains.

- Le prochain objet est une fiole de liquide hautement dangereux et... bah il est où le sashimi ?

Je me tourne vers Pein, surprise et remarque qu'il est tout seul, Kisame ne le suivant plus. Je retourne sur nos pas, l'appelle, crie son nom, cherche un peu puis reviens vers mes deux autres coéquipiers.

- Il est plus là !

- Ah le con !

Je fixe, étonnée, la jolie bouche de Pein venant de jurer et hausse les épaules.

- On ne va pas essayer de le retrouver il connait normalement le plan, suivant !

Nous retrouvons facilement la fiole, cachée au fond d'une vielle armoire et Kisame n'as toujours pas réapparu. Je la prend dans mes mains, et la lance à Pein qui la rattrape agilement au vol. Il la vide dans une autre, qu'il range dans sa sacoche. Nous ne devons pas détruire ce liquide, c'est l'exception, on doit le ramener pour que notre expert de laboratoire Zetsu l'analyse.

- Bon ben voilà... annonce Itachi, assez surpris.

-Voilà quoi ?

- Ben... on a fini.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais c'est nul !

Je croise les bras, boudeuse pendant que Pein rigole devant mon air renfrogné. Nous reprenons donc le chemin de la sortie. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il fait vu le peu de lumière qui peine à arriver jusqu'à nous. A peine ai-je tourné le dos à la porte de la pièce contenant la fiole qu'une grande explosion retentit et qu'une voix sifflante venant de nulle part se fait entendre.

- Mesdames, messieurs, ici Orochimaru. Vous êtes désormais enfermé dans ce repaire, piège grossier auquel vous n'avez même pas pensé. Toutes sorties sont définitivement bloquée et des explosifs ont été dissimilés un peu partout. Si vous voulez une chance de survie veuillez amener la dénommée Eimin a l'arène. Vous avez dix minutes ou je vous fait tous exploser. Dix...

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut pesant, très pesant. Mes deux coéquipiers se rapprochèrent instinctivement de moi. Comme pour me protéger.

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

Pein se tourne vers moi, ne comprenant pas le sens de mes paroles. Itachi lui, a compris.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser Eimin... On tient tous trop à toi ici...

Pein sursaute et me scrute, ses yeux angoissés, lui aussi à compris. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, je sens mes joues rougir et rétorque assez sèchement tout de même.

- Et moi, je tiens trop à vous.

Et sans même prendre la peine de leur jeter un regard, je leur fausse compagnie et fonce dans un couloir. Ils ne pourront pas me rattraper, je suis trop rapide pour eux.

- Chatooooon ! crie Pein en me voyant partir, la voix frisant l'hystérie.

- EIMIN REVIENS LA TU VAS TE FAIRE TUER !

Je me stoppe net à cette voix rauque et terrifiante venant de l'Uchiha. Son cri suintait la peur et l'angoisse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... je murmure, Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne vous fasse plus aucun mal...

Et sans un regard en arrière, je reprend ma route. Vers notre ennemi, vers Orochimaru.

* * *

**Tarlatatata !**

**Bon alors je vais parler un peu vu qu'on s'est plaint du fait que ne ne parlais pas assez. ( mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je dise ? xD)  
**

**Déjà heu... ben... Nan mais je sais vraiment pas quoi en fait désolée mademoiselle ( ou monsieur je sais pas ) ^^'  
**

**( Parenthèse vous le remarquerez relativement inutile xp )  
**

**_Itachi : Yo !_  
**

**_Eimiin : Bah... qu'est ce que tu fous ici toi ? Ils sont ou Aoi, Airin et Haine ? Et mili ?  
_**

**_Itachi : Ben... mili je crois qu'elle bosse, les autres je sais pas..  
_**

**_Eimiin : Mais... d'où tu te ramènes comme ça ?  
_**

**_Itachi : #triture ses doigts gêné# Je me suis dit que t'allais du coup te retrouver toute seule donc je me suis permis... Pourquoi ça te dérange ?  
_**

**_Eimiin : Bah non mais bon... #réalise# 0.0... ITACHIIIIIIIIIIII ! #lui saute dessus# ITACHIIIIIIII !  
_**

**_Mili : #tenant un cahier d'espagnol à la main# Mmmh... review ?  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Voilà le début de la fameuse mission !  
**

**Voilà un chapitre qui est un peu plus court que les autres ( oui oui rooooh... ) mais qui, j'espère vous plaira ! *niahahaha*  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 19**

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... je murmure, Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne vous fasse plus aucun mal...

Et sans un regard en arrière, je reprend ma route. Vers notre ennemi, vers Orochimaru.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard je coure toujours. Et oui, je savais que cela allait m'arriver mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait maintenant après un adieu plus que fracassant auprès de mes coéquipiers...

Bref, j'me suis perdue.

Mais tous les couloirs se ressemblent aussi ! J'y peut rien moi si ce foutu serpent aime les couloirs aux formes rectangulaires, au coins arrondis et se ressemblant TOUS !

Bouhou...

Je me stoppe, exténuée. J'ai pas appris ce fichu plan et voilà ou ça me mène. Mais il faut que je trouve l'arène avant les autres. Je me livrerai à Orochimaru... Il a dit qu'il attendait 10 minutes avant de tout faire péter et voilà deux heures que je coure comme une dégénérée. Il est patient n'empêche ! Je pousse la porte se trouvant devant et hoquète.

Les toilettes.

Je la ferme doucement et soupire...

- Nan mais ça fait quatre fois que je tombe sur les chiottes là ! QUATRE FOIS ! FLUTE !

Je donne un grand coup de pied dans le mur. Lequel me fait un joli trou. Je passe la tête histoire de voir ce qui se trouve à droite des toilettes et trouve enfin l'arène...

En croquis.

Oui oui, je suis dans un couloir vide en face d'un grossier dessin de l'arène suivit d'une petite note :

_Suis le couloir et tourne à gauche, pousse la troisième porte à droite. Ils t'attendent._

Je suis si nulle que ça ? Visiblement oui, je suis donc les instructions du croquis, ne me posant pas plus de questions quand au dessinateur et arrive enfin dans l'arène.

Elle est immense, les murs sont blanc, le sol est de sable. Il y a des gradins écaillés et une immense porte grillagée vers le fond. Je me demande bien à quoi cette arène peut lui servir... En fait non, je m'en fous !

Je tousse un peu pour me faire remarquer et entend une voix à donner des frissons retentir dans mon dos.

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arrivé...

- Orochimaru.

La façon dont je dit son nom sonne plus comme une constatation qu'un salut. Je me retourne donc. Il a de long cheveux brun tombant sur son dos. D'affreux yeux de serpents et un toge ho-rrible ! Nan mais sérieux le beige et le violet moche ça fait bizarre.

Kakuzu tu commences à déteindre sur moi...

- Pourquoi a-tu voulu que je vienne te voir ?

- Parce que tu m'intéresse...

Il descend sur le sable, face à moi et sourit.

- On a rarement l'occasion de rencontrer des porteurs de yaaju...

Je tousse brutalement, le visage rouge. Et reprend peu à peu mon souffle avant de me redresser d'un air serein.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Les yaajus. L'Arche royale. Le prince. Les nobles...

….. Hein ?

- J'ai comme l'impression que ta démone ne t'as pas tout dit à propos de sa race.

- Je n'ai pas de démone je vous dit.

- Pas de démone hum ? Yamaneko. Ca ne te dit rien ?

_ - Asa ! De quoi il parle ? Comment il est au courant de ton existence !_

_ - Comment veut-tu que je le sache ? Il a dû faire des recherches j'en sais rien moi !_

_ - C'est quoi l'Arche royale ?_

Aucune réponse. Je soupire et me reconcentre sur Orochimaru.

- Si je t'ai demandé de te sacrifier au profil de tes collègues c'est que je compte me servir de la puissance de ta démone pour créer une arme massive qui ANÉANTIRA LE MONDE !

…..0.0

- Mais puisque je vous dit que je n'ai PAS de démone !

Il ricane et me regarde de nouveau, des étoiles dans les yeux et avec un semblant d'air de psychopatate.

- Quand je pense a ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi...

- Les autres sont partis ?

- Oui, ils t'ont en quelques sorte abandonnée.

Je ne relève pas et lui tourne le dos. Si ils sont hors de danger. Je peut essayer de tuer Orochimaru puis m'enfuir après !

Des fois, je suis un génie.

Je me retourne, sors mes griffes et me précipite sur lui. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de le toucher, il disparaît pour réapparaître dans mon dos. Il est plus rapide que moi et je m'essouffle, mon mollet me fait mal.

- Asa... aide-moi...

- Pardon ?

- C'est pas à toi que je parle crétin !

- Tu parles à ta démone ?

- Je n'en ai pas, je me parle à moi-même.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue de nier l'évidence, un réflexe dans doute. Il lance un kunai qui vient se ficher pile dans ma brûlure. Je pousse un râle de douleur et trébuche. Je me relève tout de même et sens un autre kunai se ficher dans mon bras. Les attaques arrivent de partout. Je n'arrive pas à toutes les contrer et elles contiennent sûrement un poison car je sens que mes muscles se figent un à un. Et c'est horriblement douloureux. Je tombe à genoux en suffocant.

- Gnnn...

J'essaie de résister mais mon corps se tétanise lentement. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide et foncer dans un piège tête baissée !

- Je paris..hhh.. que le coups de bombes c'était faux aussi ?

- Exact mais tu tiens trop a tes coéquipiers. Tu as eu tellement peur pour eux que tu a foncés.

Je baisse la tête, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. J'ai eu tellement peur que mon corps a réagis au quart de tour. Mais maintenant c'est un peu tard pour se lamenter.

- Je vais te tuer doucement puis t'arracher ta démone grâce à mes outils.

Je frissonne de dégout. Je le vois se pencher vers moi et sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit il m'enfonce une longue aiguille assez épaisse dans le plexus. Je crie pendant qu'il la retire aussi sec. Mon sang coule par terre, formant une mare rouge autour de mes genoux. Puis je sens une bouffée de chaleur pendant qu'il me regarde en souriant.

- Qu'est...hhh... qu'est ce que tu m'as...injecté ?

- Un poison. Lent et très douloureux comme je les aiment.

Je sens un picotement dans ma poitrine, picotement qui devient de plus en plus fort. Puis peu à peu cela se transforme en une brulure puis c'était comme si tout mes muscles, mes organes et mes os fondaient un par un. C'est insupportable. Je suffoque, hoquette, gémit, mais je tiens bon. Je regarde Orochimaru. Il a un petit sourire satisfait, comme si rie n'était fini. Et là je comprend, le poison ne commence qu'à se répandre, bientôt ce sera dix fois p...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Mes pensées ne cohérent plus. C'est comme si on enfonçait un fer chauffé à blanc dans ma poitrine. De la lave liquide se faufile entre mes organes, mes muscles... Mes yeux se révulsent, je sens de l'écume que je devine rouge couler le long de mon cou.

- Arrêteeeeeeeeeeeez !

Konan... Je relève légèrement la tête et les voit, tous. Ils sont tous là, ils étaient là, depuis le début, cachés par une technique de dissimulation et enchainés par des liens maudits. Konan pleure et crie. Pein a le visage blanc. Itachi ne me regarde pas. Sasori hoquette et pleure sans aucun bruit. Deidara hurle avec Hidan comme un demeuré mais les chaînes tiennent bon.

- Je vais mourir sous leur yeux.

Je hurle pendant qu'un nouveau déchirement m'envahit. Je tousse et du sang vient tacher ma main. Je meurs...

_ - Eimin ! Bordel bat-toi !_

_ - Donne ta force..._

_ - Tu sais bien que je ne peut pas ! Prend la toi !_

Je sens soudainement un kunai plonger dans mon cœur et je m'écroule.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps au milieu de Konoha..._

- Ah !

Kakashi manque de tomber de sa chaise devant l'Hokage, fort étonné de voir le manque d'équilibre de celui-ci.

- Kakashi ?

- Eimin ! Elle...

- La jeune fille de l'Akatsuki ? Et ben ?

- Elle... elle meurt ! Elle est en train de mourir !

- QUOI ?

Kakashi se met à arpenter la pièce. Il ne peut pas y croire, _ce n'est pas possible_, mais pourtant... Il entend chaque goutte de son sang se répandre sur le sol. Chaque dernier tressautement de ses muscles encore chaud, chaque infime battement de cœur, se faisant de plus en plus rare. Et pourtant il ne peut rien faire et il le sait.

_C'est pas possible... Ils devaient te protéger !_

- Vous.. vous plaisantez Kakashi ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?!

- Mon cœur... brûle !

L'Hokage soupir en voyant le jeune homme suffoquer devant lui.

- Bon sang Kakashi... Vous êtes tombé amoureux.

- Elle...hhh... NON !

- Elle ne peut pas mourir aussi facilement calmez-vous un peu !

Mais Kakashi ne l'écoutait pas. Le bourdonnement de sa poitrine se calma peu à peu. Mais une chose restait quasi-certaine dans son esprit.

La jeune fille était morte.

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et gémit. Eimin n'était plus de ce monde.

* * *

**Hé hé hé... *petit rire sadique* En plus le prochain chap sortira dans un bout de temps ! ( j'ai trop de travail en ce moment xD)**

**_Mili : Eimiin... Ne me dis pas que... TU T'ES TUÉE ! Non, c'est impossible, tu ne peut pas !_  
**

**_Eimiin : #sifflote# Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas hum ? J'en ai ma claque de cette fic je veux la finir le plus vite possible alors...  
_**

**_Mili : 0.0...T.T t'es horrible # se met à pleurer#  
_**

**_Eimiin : #panique# Mais non faut pas ! Je plaisantais je vais la continuer t'en fais pas !  
_**

**_Mili : Mais... et toi t'es morte ou pas...?  
_**

**_Eimiin : Ça par contre... Ben ça se voit non ? NON PLEURE PAS ! #la prend dans ses bras#  
_**

**_Itachi : 0.0 Tu vas tuer notre Eimiin... T'AS PAS LE DROIT !  
_**

**_Eimiin : #lui tire la langue# Si ! Review s'il vous plait ? *w*  
_**


	20. Chapter 20

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Enfin le chapitre que tout le monde attendais ( muhahaha ) ! Et oui j'ai décidé de le poster plus tôt car avec les vacances qui arrivent je ne sais pas si je vais avoir de connexion internet ^^" donc je vous le met ! Un spécial bisous à toute ceux qui me suivent en ce moment ils se reconnaitront ! Et encore merci au reviewer ! Sur ce, régalez vous ! **

* * *

**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 20  
**

_Dans une autre dimension où le temps ne compte pas. Sous l'arche royale..._

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui...

- Oui monsieur.

- Le déjeuner est prêt ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être si formel Yû...

- Je sais monsieur.

- Je vois que je ne pourrais t'enlever cette politesse excessive du crâne... Pourquoi est-tu venu au fait ?

- C'est à cause de votre sœur monsieur.

- Ma sœur ? Que lui ai-t-il arrivé ?

- Elle... elle est morte monsieur.

- QUOI ?!

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et empoigna le vieux serviteur au col.

- De quoi tu parle Yû ? Explique toi !

Yû se tut. Il avait peur devant les grands yeux émeraudes de son maître. Surtout quand ceux-ci lançaient des éclairs comme maintenant. Il se dégagea lentement de la poigne sa poigne de fer et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Elle a reçu un kunai en plein cœur monsieur. Elle est donc morte mais n'est pas encore partie.

- Comment ça ?

- La princesse fait tout pour la maintenir en vie.

Le jeune maître mit sa tête entre ses mains. Non, sa sœur n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Pas avant qu'il l'ai revue une dernière fois, qu'il l'ai embrassé et serré dans ses bras, la princesse avait interêt à la sauver.

Comme elle l'avait sauvé lui...

* * *

- EIMIN ! EIMIIIIIIIN !

- Elle... Il l'a...

- NOOOOOON PRINCESSE !

- Emi...

- Chaton ! CHATON ! HEY !

- Ma 'tite mannequin préférée...

- Ei...min...

- SALAUD ! SALAUD TU L'AS TUEE !

- Calme-toi Konan !

-PRINCESSE ! PRINCESSE ! PRINCESSE !

- Deidara arrête. Ca ne la fera pas revivre.

- MAIS COMMENT TU PEUT DIRE CA TOBI ? Elle est MORTE !

- Il a raison Konan. Hurler ne servira à rien.

- Itachi, comment tu peut dire ça ?!

- Il paiera t'en fais pas mais là... nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- Chatoooooon...

- Pleurez pas !

_Qu'est... qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je me sens partir... Ça veut dire que je meurs ? Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour n'empêche mais bon je ne penserais pas que ce soit aussi tôt..._

_ - Eimin... fait gaffe, ça va faire mal._

_ - Hein ? Asa ?_

_ - Je vais te donner le seul niveau capable de pouvoir te guérir. Tu n'est pas encore morte. Disons que je te retiens au milieu. Prête ?_

_ - Ben heu... oui ?_

Aussitôt je sens que je me relève sous les yeux éberlués de toute l'assistance. Mais je ne vois rien, mes yeux sont brouillés de sang. Je tousse un peu puis sent des oreilles me pousser. Une queue vient à son tour, puis mon chakra se met à augmenter, très vite, trop vite.

- AAAAH !

Mon corps ressemble à un brasier. Des griffes sortent de mes pieds, déchirant ma peau. Je souffre mais je sens que la douleur à a poitrine s'estompe. Elle finit par disparaître. Je ne vois toujours rien. Puis je sens quelque chose me chatouiller les joues.

- Regardez ! Elle... elle a des moustaches !

_ - Voilà, tu a ton niveau quatre. Ne te ménage pas trop ta blessure à la poitrine est encore en cours de régénération._

- Ok...

Puis je m'essuie les yeux avec ma manche. Et je vois. Itachi me regarde, les yeux grand ouverts. Deidara sourit, des larmes sur les joues. Konan hurle mon nom, un grand sourire béat au lèvres. Hidan à des étoiles dans les yeux, Kakauzu renifle discrètement, Tobi rigole...

- Bref, ils vont tous bien.

Je me dirige vers Orochimaru en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'il me coupe.

- Voilà la preuve que tu ai une démone. Une hybride ne peut pas se transformer au point d'avoir des moustaches ni de doubler sa quantité de chakra, ou bien de régénérer une blessure mortelle.

Immédiatement, un grand silence se fait entendre ( enfin non vu que c'est un silence mais pareil ). Puis j'entends la voix surprise de Tobi.

- Ei..min... Tu as une démone ?

- …..Oui.

Je dirige mon regard vers Konan mais elle à la tête baissée.

- J'ai bien une _yaaju _en moi. Yamaneko. Mais ce n'est pas une démone comme vous les haïssez. Elle est venue de son propre chef en moi et a demandé mon autorisation ! Elle est ludique et puissante. Et surtout, elle ne peut être extraite que si je suis morte ou que je l'y autorise et encore je ne crois même pas que ce soit faisable. Tobi...

Je m'approche de lui d'un air suppliant. Et tend timidement la main vers lui.

- Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher mais... Je suis si bien avec vous, j'avais peur que la vérité vous aurait... choqués au point de ne plus vouloir de moi. Je suis désolée.

- Tu peut.

Tobi tourne son masque vers moi. Konan le scrute de ses beaux yeux bleus et le supplie du regard, tout comme moi.

- Tobi ?

Cette petite voix vient de Deidara. Il me scrute moi, effaré. Je tente un petit sourire timide qui se révèle effrayant vu la longueur de mes canines. Il baisse brusquement les yeux, regardant le sol. Il ne veut plus me regarder dans les yeux.

Mon cœur se serre.

- Dei.. Je... je suis désolée faut pas m'en vouloir je...

- Tais-toi Eimin.

- Tob...

- Tais-toi.

On entend un petit « Tobi ? » étouffé venant de Konan. Je me rapproche instinctivement d'elle et tente de lui défaire ses menottes. Mais même ma force ne suffit pas à les casser. Je me re-dirige vers Tobi, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tobi... Je sais que je n'aurais pas d...

- Tu n'as rien à dire Eimin.

- Itachi...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, oui c'était une bêtise de ne pas nous l'avoir dit dès le début, oui nous nous sentons trahis mais j'étais là lorsque tu a dévoilé ton histoire, caché derrière Konan qui n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence. Tu as une histoire horrible, tu as énormément souffert en perdant ta famille et personne n'aura le cœur de te l'arracher une deuxième fois. Je suis content de voir que ta démone te protège bien.

Et là, il me fait le premier vrai sourire qui ai jamais apparu sur son visage. Un mélange de soulagement et de bonheur. Enfin, il fait un tout pitit sourire c'est comme même Itachi faut pas exagérer.

Tobi soupira et marmonna que, devant l'opinion publique, il n'avait guère le choix. Je sourit et alla lui faire un gros câlin profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait se défendre pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il râla puis rigola et je fit un câlin à tout le monde sauf à Itachi qui, et je l'avait bien compris, déteste les câlins.

Après avoir fait le tour, je me redirige vers Orochimaru, une étincelle dans le regard.

- Et voilà, tu compte faire quoi maintenant ? Oui j'ai une démone et ? Tu va faire comment pour m'enlever sa puissance ? Tu-ne-peut-pas !

Et, très fière de moi, je lui tourne le dos et essaie de nouveaux d'enlever ses menottes à Konan. Je tire, je pousse puis, l'illumination.

- Ma technique va les trancher ! En plus vu que j'ai plus de chakra j'aurais peut-être même le temps de faire des sushis avec le serpent !

Des fois je suis éblouie par ma vivacité. Je croise le regard effaré de Deidara qui doit se dire que des suhis au serpent ça doit vraiment être dégueu et celui blasé d'Itachi devant ma bêtise sans nom. Je rigole et forme le fameux signe avec mes mains. Les sourcils froncés, la natte pleine de sang voletant légèrement derrière moi, je me sens forte et même mieux, _puissante_.

_ - Tora no jutsu !_

Immédiatement, une boule de chakra, non pas noire mais orange vif au vu de mon niveau, presque dorée se forme autour de mes mains. Elle grandit, grossit, m'enveloppe de son fluide coloré et disparaît brutalement. Étonnée, j'ouvre un œil, puis deux avant de me rendre compte que ma technique s'était brutalement volatilisée. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et je me rend enfin compte de l'énergie que j'ai utilisée depuis le début de la mission. Je suis littéralement épuisée...

- Bon, soupira Tobi en se redressant légèrement, je crois que nous pouvons arrêter de jouer la comédie...

- Hein ?

Et puis, d'un geste très naturel et détaché, il détruit ses menottes sans même faire un mouvement. Éberluée, je vois Konan faire de même puis détruire celles des autres sans un regard.

- Ké... Mais... Kr... G...

- Konan ? Je crois que notre chaton beuge un peu tu veut bien lui expliquer ?

- C'est pas chaton qui beuge mais notre cher Orochimaru. Sourit MA paper-woman.

Je tourne la tête et, en effet, le serpent est en train de se décomposer sur place. Ce qui a un effet assez dégueu, autant il peut être trop sexy autant là...

Beurk.

Mais, en bon méchant, il se reprend rapidement et lance un ordre bref et sinistre à on-ne-sait-qui derrière lui.

Alors que tout le monde s'époussette un peu et que du mouvement s'annonce vers le au-delà du serpent, Konan en profite pour me faire un gros câlin et m'expliquer qu'elle et Tobi faisaient la comédie pour voir comme j'allai me débrouiller. Elle rajoute aussitôt que quand j'étais en très TRES mauvaise posture, c'est Tobi qui l'avait bloquée, profitant de sa peur pour renforcer ses menottes. Mais bon, nous savons toute les deux que Tobi savait ce qu'il faisait et lui même me glissa qu'il sentait toujours mon cœur battre donc qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir.

- En gros t'aurai bougé ton cul que quand mon cœur se serait arrêté. En gros c'était parfaitement inutile...

- Mmmh... T'as dis quoi ?

- Rien rien citrouille !

- Mouais...

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus innocent et observe les autres. Contrairement à citrouille et paper-woman, ils étaient déjà tous à bout de forces quand ils sont arrivés dans l'arène. Sinon toutes ces jolies menottes n'auraient servis à rien. Bref, je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps sur la solidité des sort du serpent qu'une...

- Mais y en a combien ?! Vous étiez pas censé les tuer ! OÏ !

Mais personne ne répond ils sont trop éberlués par la masse de... trucs ? Viens vers nous. Ils ont formes humaines mais leurs yeux sont blancs et ils émettent des râles qui n'ont rien d'humain. C'est donc ça l'armée d'Orochimaru. Des morts-vivants dotés d'une puissance incroyable au vu de leur décomposition avancées pour certains. Orochimaru sourit et recule lentement vers eux.

- Je les avait gardés en réserve spécialement pour vous... Je vous laisse faire connaissance... Sayonara !

Et sur cette phrase plutôt cool je dois l'avouer qu'il disparaît dans une volute de fumée. Nous voilà donc tous en face de plus d'un millier de monstres avec les moitié de notre troupe à moitié morte de fatigue. Enfin, tout le monde n'est pas là...

- KISAMEEEEEEEE !

* * *

**MOUAHAHAHAHA ET BEN NON EIMIN NE MEURE PAS !**

**_Mili : Je le savais... Mais tu serais capable je te connais petite sadique..._  
**

**_Haine : HOURRAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
_**

**_Itachi : #tapant toujours l'incruste# Ouais !  
_**

**_Eimiin : ;3 Une petite review ? *w* #remarque qu'Itachi est toujours là et lui saute dessus. Le reste ne vous sera donc pas dévoilé vu que les action tendancieuse de l'auteur ^^"#  
_**


	21. Chapter 21

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Ok ok je plaide coupable ! T.T Ca fait plusieurs MOIS que j'ai pas posté et en fait... ben... j'avais juste la flemme vraiment désolée alors en plus ce chapitre est pas hyper long mais je pense que je vais en poster plusieurs avec des intervalles entre temps assez courte pour me rattraper :3 Je sais, je n'ai pas NON PLUS répondus a tous mes reviewers et pour ça aussi je suis désolée... *se sens nulle* Bref... Je vais aller déprimer dans un coin et je vous laisse lire :P  
**

**Enjoy ! 3  
**

* * *

_**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 21**_

_ - Je les avait gardés en reserve spécialement pour vous... Je vous laisse faire connaissance... Sayonara !_

_Et sur cette phrase plutôt cool je dois l'avouer qu'il disparaît dans une volute de fumée. Nous voilà donc tous en face de plus d'un millier de monstres avec les moitié de notre troupe à moitié morte de fatigue. Enfin, tout le monde n'est pas là..._

_ - KISAMEEEEEEEE !_

* * *

Mais aucune réponse ne vient. Je sort donc mes griffes et demande encore un peu de forces a Asa pour me battre. Elle m'affirme qu'elle peut mais ne répond de rien. Tant pis, je dois les aider. Deidara vient se placer près de moi et me pose timidement la main sur l'épaule. Surprise, je sursaute et il la retire précipitamment. Je me retourne et lui sourit.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Dei. Je ne vous trahirais pas.

Il hoche la tête en souriant et me sert très fort dans ses bras. Je lui rend son étreinte, la tête au creux de son cou je lui chuchote que tout va bien se passer. Il émet un léger gémissement et se tourne vers Sasori qui était resté pudiquement à l'écart. Il l'embrasse doucement puis nous nous remettons en place. Itachi se place derrière moi et est suivi de près par Kakuzu. Un grand silence vient. Même les créatures en face de nous se taisent et semblent nous observer. Je respire difficilement mais essaie de ne pas le montrer.. Tobi se place vaillamment devant moi, au front de notre formation. Il lève le bras en un geste théâtral et le pointe brusquement sur les monstres.

- IKE !

Le signal que nous attendons tous vient de sonner. Je m'élance vers le premier mort-vivant que je vois et lui enfonce mes griffes dans les orbites. Du sang jaillit et il s'effondre en un horrible gargouillement. Je sens un brusque mouvement derrière moi et voit Konan lancer des rafales de papier sur ses adversaires. A ma gauche Itachi se bat avec plus d'une dizaines de créatures. A moi droite, Tobi élimine sans difficultés l'attroupement autour de lui. Et en face...

- DEI !

Je me précipite pour l'aider et, voyant une gerbe de son sang arriver sur mes vêtements je me stoppe net. Il se redresse, fait exploser un monstre devant lui et je croise son regard. Il n'a quasiment plus de force... Je me précipite dans la cohue et l'aide du mieux que je peut mais nous nous faisons bientôt surpasser par le nombre. Tandis que j'en éjecte un contre le mur, Deidara lance une rafale de mini-bombes sur d'autres. Il se stoppe, épuisé et je le sent vaciller. Je passe un bras sous ses épaules et l'emmène un peu plus loin dans l'arène. Je le pose délicatement par terre et lui chuchote de reprendre un peu de forces ou il ne tiendra pas plus longtemps. Il acquiesce en gémissant et se cale contre le mur.

- CHATON ATTENTION !

Je n'ai à peine le temps de reculer qu'une lame bien aiguisé passe à quelque millimètres de ma jugulaire. Je me retourne et envoie un kunai aux destinataire qui s'effondre en un râle. Je l'observe mourir tout en me demandant comment allons-nous faire pour ne pas nous faire surpasser par ces choses. Même Tobi et Konan commencent à ralentir. Pein, lui, tient à peu près le coup bien qu'il soit épuisé. Kakuzu commence à flancher et Hidan s'éclate, bien que ses forces commencent à s'amenuiser à lui aussi. Je me relève en toussant et replonge dans la cohue.

Je rencontre donc Itachi, un sabre à la main, tuant monstre sur monstre sans aucun effort. Ses yeux n'ont aucune lueur, son visage aucune expression et sa lame aucune faille. Il tranche en un mouvement horizontal trois des créatures et saute gracieusement pour lancer une rafale de kunai sur d'autres. Ses mouvements sont tellement fluide et tellement parfaits qu'il semble danser. Un danse un chouïa dangereuse certes mais une très belle danse. Puis il me voit et fonce sur moi, sabre en avant. Sa lame plonge vers mon cœur que je sent s'arrêter sur le coup et passe à quelques centimètres de mon pectoraux gauche. Nous restons comme ça, dans cette position pendant de longues secondes. Moi complétement figée, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Lui lame en avant, sa tête prêt de mon bassin. Puis, en un mouvement qui me semble une éternité il se relève doucement, enlevant sa lame de la créature placée juste derrière moi.

- Sois plus attentive Eimin. Je ne peut m'occuper de deux personnes en même temps.

- Hhh... ok... je...hhh... merci ?

Mais il est déjà reparti vers d'autres morts-vivants. Moi je reste là quelque secondes, le temps que mon cœur reprenne son rythme et je me lance vers Sasori que je voit galérer. Sa marionnette commence à avoir plusieurs failles et lui, il est encore plus rouge que d'habitude ( et oui c'est possible ! ) et respire assez fort pour que je comprenne qu'il va bientôt être à bout. Je me place à côté de lui, tranche quelques monstres et sens un truc s'affaler contre mon dos. Je me retourne et découvre, stupéfaite un rouquin évanoui.

- Hé ! SAS ! OÏ ! OÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !

Mais il ne bouge pas, je colle tout de même ma tête à son torse mais tout va bien, son cœur bat encore.

Ah oui mais non.

Maintenant, me voilà entouré d'au moins une cinquantaine de ces choses. Sasori est évanoui dans mes bras et je n'aurai pas la force de tous me les faire tout en protégeant le rouquin.

Au secours... ?

- AU SECOOOOOOUUUUURS !

Je hurle à en perdre la voix, je protège le marionnettiste tout en me prenant des coups de kunais un peu partout. Les monstres se rapprochent la bave aux lèvres. Encore un peu... il en leur reste plus qu'à franchir le mètre qui nous sépare pour que Sasori et moi mourrions. J'ai peur. Je me serres contre le rouquin et ferme les yeux. Un monstre émet un rire guttural et nous sautes dessus. Les autres le suivent, j'ai à peine le temps de voir un éclair violet que je suis engloutie. Je sens des mains déchirer ma cape, d'autres m'attrapent les bras, des dents me rentrent dans la jambe. Ils vont me dévorer vivante... De nouveaux un éclair violet. Je ne lâche pas le bras du rouquin et cris. Ils me font mal.

- Chaton ! Bat-toi !

- Cette voix...

- Ki..Kisame ?

- Bat-toi ! Je suis venu t'aider abandonne pas !

Je me redresse légèrement, j'ai les deux jambes lacérées, il me manque un bout de bras et je suis toujours allongés sur Sasori qui n'as encore rien.

Eclair violet.

Les monstres retirent leurs dents de mon corps et émettent des espèces de glapissements. J'aperçois le visage tordu de colère de Kisame, il tient une espèce d'immense épée couleur violette comme parsemée de pleins d'écailles. Il l'abattit sur le tas de monstres qui furent tous comme volatilisés. Une fois les créatures mortes il se penche vers moi, anxieux.

- P'tain ils t'on pas raté...

Je vois Pein et Konan, tous les deux en sang courir vers moi. Deidara se précipite sur Sasori, toujours évanoui. Après avoir vu que le rouquin n'avait rien il se retourne vers moi, les larmes aux yeux. Pein m'étale des onguents un peu partout tandis que ma paper-woman me fait boire un truc très amer.

- T'inquiète pas Emi... me chuchote-elle en souriant, Tes blessures sont profondes mais aucune trace de poison dans ton corps. Au fait...

Elle me redresse doucement et me montre l'arène d'un large geste de la main.

- On a gagné.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux à l'annonce de notre victoire. Itachi, recouvert de sang mais que, je devine, ne lui appartient pas est en train d'entasser les corps des monstres pour en faire un tas. Deidara sert Sasori qui vient juste de se réveiller contre lui. Tobi est assis dans un coin en train de rire. Kakuzu et Zetsu sont affalés dans les tribunes en train de récupérer. Konan m'installe confortablement par terre et sort une aiguille de sa robe. Elle me l'enfonce dans le bras et la presse. Alors que mon esprit devient de plus en plus embrumé, la dernière phrase que j'entends me réchauffe le cœur.

- Bravo Eimin, tu t'es bien battue. Je suis fière de toi.

* * *

**Tartalalatsointsoin ! Oui je l'avais dit IL EST COURT mais bon crotte...**

**_Mili : *la main sur le coeur* Ouf tu m'as faite flipper la..._  
**

**_Itachi : Je suis beau hein ? Hein que je suis beau ? *w*  
_**

**_Eimiin : Magnifique w  
_**

**_Les deux : *hu hu hu*  
_**

**_Mili : *toute rouge* Je vais vous laisser hein...?  
_**

**_Les deux : Wiiiiii :3  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Youplala me revoilà ! ( et non je ne vous ai pas abandonnés :D ) Chapitre a longueur correcte ( pour une fois ^^" ) et assez désagréable pour les fans de... HA HA ! Ben nan je le dirais pas alors lisez le histoire de me faire profiter de mon sadisme °w°**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 22**_

Cela fait deux semaines que la mission Orochimaru est terminée. Le repaire est détruit ainsi que tous ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Le serpent nous a filé entre les doight et nous n'avons aucune idée d'où il peut bien se trouver en ce moment mais ce n'est pas si grave. La vie a peu à peu repris son cours au repaire. J'ai reçu un nouveau manteau à seulement quatre nuages. J'en suis assez fière. Personne ne m'as rien dit suite à la découverte de ma démone et c'est mieux comme ça. Tout est redevenu normal. Mes blessures disparaissent peu à peu grâce aux bon soins de Konan et elle m'as promit que je pourrais bientôt sortir de mon lit. Deidara venait me voir tous les jours, souvent accompagnés de Sasori. Ils sont mignons et je commence à penser qu'ils vont vivre une véritable histoire d'amour, ils son fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais depuis deux jours le blondinet de viens plus. J'imagine qu'il a dû partir en mission.

- Pfff je m'ennuie...

Je remonte mon drap sur mon buste et m'allonge plus confortablement. Suspendu à un porte-manteau se trouve ma cape de l'akatsuki ainsi que mes vêtements.

Ils me narguent.

Je suis immobilisé ici alors que tout le monde doit profiter du temps superbe que je peut entrapercoir à travers la fenêtre creusée à même le mur à droite de mon lit.

Tout à coup, j'entends plein de bruit de pas précipités, des cris et des gémissements d'angoisse. Sûre d'avoir une occasion de me dégourdir les jambes, je saute sur ma cape, refait grossièrement mes bandages et sort en trombe de ma chambre. Je cours vers le source et me heurte à une image que jamais je n'aurai voulu voir.

Deidara, mon petit Dei est recouverts de sang, le ventre ouverts, les yeux exorbités et balloté sur son brancard que Pein et Itachi se dépêchent d'amener à la salle d'opération.

Je les laissent passer devant moi sans réagir puis voit arriver Sasori, le visage tout blanc. Il me saute dessus et se cramponne à moi comme à une bouée.

- Emi ! Chaton qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai juste vu Dei être... Chaton ! Dis moi qu'il a rien ! CHATON !

- Je... je sais pas Sas', je sais pas...

Nous restons tout les deux enlacés pendant dix bonne minutes durant lesquelles j'essaie de calmer ses pleurs et de réfréner les miens.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je demande à Sasori de m'expliquer et il me répond que Dei devait faire une mission à Konoha qui m'étais normalement destinée. Il a dit que ce village ne me rappelait pas de bon souvenirs et a donc décidé d'y aller à ma place. Mais une fois là-bas, il a été pris dans un traquenard mis à mon attention. Il s'est battu comme un démon mais a succombé juste après avoir lançé un message d'urgence à Konan. Apparemment il s'est pris plusieurs kunai dans le ventre un on lui a lacéré le dos avec une épée.

- Mais ça signifie que... si j'avais bien été à cette mission Dei ne...

- Serait pas ici, finit Sasori en levant le visage vers moi, Mais tu aurais été à sa place. Ça ne change rien.

Mais sa voix tremble. Évidemment qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit moi sur ce brancard et non son amant. Mais je ne peut lui en vouloir, moi aussi je le pense. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes là si ce n'est qu'à un moment Itachi sortit de la salle et nous prit tous les deux par le bras. Il nous emmena dans la salle à manger où le reste de la troupe était là, silencieuse. Nous nous assîmes et Itachi soupira. Il prit lui aussi une chaise et nous expliqua.

- Deidara n'est pas mort...

Immédiatement le visage de Sasori s'illumine et un immense sourire de soulagement apparait sur son visage. Mais Itachi n'a pas fini.

- Pas encore. Ce que je veut dire c'est que nous savons pas si il va vivre. Plusieurs de ses organes vitaux son touchés et son cerveau est atteint d'une lésion qui lui empechera sûrement, s'il vit, de se servir de ses jambes. Voilà.

Il a tout débité d'un coup sans reprendre son souffle. Il a l'air aussi touché que nous mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas le montrer. Le visage du rouquin redevient aussi blanc qu'il l'était et je le soupçonne de ne plus respirer. Je lui donne une petite tape dans le dos qui le fait changer de couleur passant du blanc presque bleu au rose léger.

Tobi entre à son tour dans la pièce. Ses cheveux jais dépassant de son masque pendent lamentablement le long de son masque le rendant presque grotesque. Il s'asseoit en face de moi et inspire profondément.

- Chaton, le fait que tu sois là prouve que tu est en état pour des missions. Je vais donc te demander de reprendre en cours la mission que Deidara a malheureusement échoué. Et pour que tu ne finisse pas comme lui Pein t'accompagneras. Ok ?

- Tout de suite là... ? Mais... et Dei ?

- On s'occupe de lui. Viens avec moi.

Il se lève et me prend le bras. Je le suis, un peu éberluée sans trop savoir où il m'emmène. Puis je remarque que nous entrons dans l'annexe et, plus précisément dans la grande salle qui a permis le briefing de « La mission Serpent ». Pein est là, triturant des bous de stylos, le visage baissé. Le sieur citrouille me fait asseoir dans un des fauteuils de cuir et prend place au bout de la table. Pein cesse de jouer avec le capuchon du stylo et relève la tête.

- Bien, commence Tobi, Tout d'abord chaton je vais te mettre au courant de la mission.

- Ok...

Un gros blanc se fait entendre pendant que Tobi baisse la tête. Aucun bruit. Puis citrouille-man se lève et cri, excédé :

- Pein ! La feuille ! T'as gaché tout mon truc là ! DEBOUT !

Le pauvre Pein sursaute et tombe de sa chaise. Je ne peut contenir un rire moqueur pendant qu'il se relève avec tout la dignité qu'il peut, à savoir pas grand chose. Il tend en bredouillant la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains à son chef qui la lui arrache vertement.

- Bref.

Il tousse un peu pendant que je le regarde, amusée. Et dire qu'il essaie de se donner un minimum de crédibilité lorsqu'il s'agit de mission...

Et ben c'est raté.

Il reprend donc la parole, non sans avoir encore toussé.

- Comme je disais tu reprend la mission de Deidara qui te revenais à l'origine. En fait il s'agit uniquement d'une mission de reconnaissance mais elle bien put dangereuse qu'il n'y paraît...

Je retiens le « Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué. » qui me titille la gorge et lui lance un regard noir qu'il ne remarque pas.

- Vous allez donc, Pein et toi, allez à Konoha car la rumeur qu'une nouvelle organisation criminelle y a installé sa base commence à se répandre et, visiblement elle se révèle vraie. Vu ce qu'ils on fait à Deidara ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère donc vous y aller JUSTE pour récolter des informations et c'est tout.

- ...Bien.

Je ne pose pas de questions. Si Tobi ne me dit que cela c'est qu'il n'y a que cela à savoir, même si j'ai très bien compris qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Je dirais même qu'il me cache une grande partie des choses mais tant pis, je suis là pour obéir. Pein se lève et sors de la salle en trainant des pieds, Tobi le suit et je reste donc là, toute seule sans savoir vraiment quoi faire.

Bon.

Je rentre à mon tour au repaire non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard sur la salle d'opération ou doit toujours être Deidara, plongé dans un profond coma. J'essuie discrètement la petite larme solitaire se baladant sur ma joue et vais dans ma chambre. Je prépare mollement mes affaires, sans grande conviction. Puis un tourbillon entre dans ma chambre.

- MON AMOOOUUUUR !

- Hidan... Nan mais franchement t..

Mais il me fait taire en me prenant des ses bras et en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

_Quelques heures avant cet événement traumatisant pour notre chère Chaton, au bureau de l'Hokage :_

- Tu en est sûr ?

- Oui, elle est vivante.

Kakashi sourit. Il était allé lui-même vérifier et avait pu l'apercevoir courant avec un homme masqué vers un pan de la falaise.

- Tu dois être content non ?

Il tressauta. Et voilà.

- Non, c'est une ennemie je ne dois pas me réjouir qu'elle soit morte ou en vie.

L'hokage le scruta puis soupira.

- Kakashi... Ecoute... J'ai bien vu la tête que tu avais lorsque tu a ressentis que son cœur s'arrêtait. Ne me ment pas.

- Je... Ben... En fait...

- PUTAIN MAIS BORDEL KAKASHI !

L'interpellé sursauta violemment et alla s'écraser par terre devant l'accès de fureur de l'Hokage.

- Tu sais que je suis d'un naturel normalement très calme mais là tu dépasse les bornes ! Bon sang mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu fais !

Kakashi baissa la tête. Oui, il s'en rendait parfaitement compte mais ne maitrisait plus rien.

- Je suis dés...

- Stop. J'en ai assez entendu. Je te retire cette mission et je t'ordonne de prendre des vacances !

- Des vacances !? Mais pour combien de temps ?

L'Hokage se pencha de son bureau devenant encore plus menaçant.

- Pour une durée indéterminée, souffle-t-il, le temps que tu l'oublie.

Le jeune homme se releva et sortit lentement du bureau de son supérieur, abattu. Mais avant de refermer la porte il lança une dernière phrase qui fit blêmir l'Hokage :

- Vous savez très bien que je ne peut pas l'oublier.

* * *

**... *w* **

_**Mili : Le con ! **_

_**Eimiin : NAN DIS PAS CA C'EST MON BEBE ! **_

_**Itachi : Bah... et moi alors ?**_

_**Mili : Nan mais laisse tomber elle est polygame... Mais attend deux secondes... MON CHERIIIIIIIIIII ! DEIDARAAAAA NAAAAAAAN ! T.T # se retourne vers Eimiin un couteau à la main# Espece de...**_

_**Itachi : #met un poing à Mili# Cours Eimiin, cours !**_

_**Eimiin : #se casse et prend Itachi au vol le sourire aux lèvres#**_

_**Mili : T.T**_


	23. Chapter 23

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Et bien oui ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ne vous ai pas fait attendre deux plombes et j'en suis plutôt fière :D Alors encore un chap à longueur plus ou moins raisonnable et... et voilà :3  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 23**_

Je prépare mollement mes affaires, sans grande conviction. Puis un tourbillon entre dans ma chambre.

- MON AMOOOUUUUR !

- Hidan... Nan mais franchement t..

Mais il me fait taire en me prenant des ses bras et en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

OoOoooO

Il me serre plus fort contre lui et je sens sa langue tentant de se frayer un passage entre mes lèvres. Je réagis au quart de tour et le repousse violemment contre le mur ou il va s'écraser. Toute rouge, je m'essuie la bouche du revers de ma manche et hurle :

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?!

Il bégaie un peu, tout essoufflé et se relève en titubant, le bras tordu par sa chute.

- Eimin...

Surprise par le ton sérieux qu'il prend je croise les bras et me place face à lui. Toujours furieuse je lui demande sur un ton plus sec que voulu :

- Quoi ?

- Je... je pensais sincèrement que... Enfin...

- Que je ne te repousserais pas ? C'est prendre tes rêves pour des réalités mon pote. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec toi. Alors arrête d'espérer.

Voyant son visage se tordre je me rapproche de lui et prend une voix plus douce :

- Ecoute... ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je t'aime beaucoup Hidan mais uniquement en amitié alors arrête de... Nan nan pleure pas !

Ne sachant pas quoi faire voyant des larmes cristallines rouler le long de ses joues je le prend dans mes bras et me met à le bercer comme un enfant.

Ralala ce qu'il faut pas faire...

Alors qu'Hidan est toujours dans mes bras et que je le berce calmement je sens la porte de ma porte grincer et me retourne doucement.

- Itachi !

Le beau visage du brun est blanc, comme choqué et nous fixe Hidan et moi. C'est alors que je me rend compte que je le sert contre moi et qu'il a quasiment le visage dans ma poitrine. Je le repousse et me tourne vers Itachi les mains levées.

- Nan mais... C'est pas ce que tu crois je voulais juste...

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Lâche-t-il aigrement.

Et dans un mouvement de cape, il disparaît derrière la porte entrouverte. Je me pince l'arrête du nez et souffle :

- Rah mais quelle conne !

Hidan, les yeux un peu rouges me pose la main sur l'épaule et murmure douloureusement :

- C'est lui que tu aimes n'est ce pas ?

Action, réaction.

- QUOI !? Mais ça va pas la tête ?!

- Pourtant tu...

Le stress des derniers jours, la peur pour mon petit Dei, la bourde que je venais de faire, tout éclata d'un coup.

- Nan mais qui voudrait sortir avec un mec qui en sourit jamais, ne rigole jamais et est aussi distrayant qu'une tombe FRANCHEMENT ?! Et puis lâche moi toi aussi ! On dirait un chien avec ta manie de me suivre partout ! Vous vous valez tous de toutes façons ! Et pour l'amour du ciel FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX !

Bim. Un grand silence s'installe dans la pièce. Hidan est tellement stupéfait avec sa mâchoire pendante qu'il est presque grotesque. Immédiatement je porte ma main a la bouche et essaie de me rattraper.

- Hidan désolée c'est la pression qui...

Mais ses yeux se remplisse déjà de larmes et il sort en courant, j'ouvre la porte et voit qu'en partant, il bouscule Itachi, toujours la, la mine encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Il a tout entendu, je le sais. J'ai été vache il m'as déjà sourit et a même esquissé un rire, une fois. Il tourne lui aussi les talons et disparaît.

Et flûte.

Furieuse envers moi-même, je fourre rageusement quelques vêtements dans mon sac et sort de ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je passe dans le salon, devant Itachi et Hidan qui refusent de m'adresser le moindre regard et sort dehors où Pein m'attend déjà.

- Prête ?

Je hoche la tête sans le moindre enthousiasme et le suit à travers les montagnes. Je le sens inquiet. Pour moi. Je peut sentir son regard inquisiteur me brûler le dos tandis que nous franchissons un fleuve. Que dois-je lui dire ? J'ai peur, je suis terrorisée pour mon coéquipier, et pour cette mission qui n'as pas l'air si innocente. Tobi me cache des choses. Si Dei s'est fait blesser à ce point, ses adversaires devaient être très TRÈS forts. Et ça me fait flipper. Mais Pein ne me pose aucune question, et son silence est bien plus lourd à supporter.

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans une ruelle sombre de Konoha trois silhouettes encapuchonnées et vêtues de longues capes marrons s'informent :_

- Ils sont deux, Kan.

- Bien. Si ils ont le niveau du blond ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.

La plus petite des silhouettes se tortilla, comme gênée et une voix fluette en sortit :

- Le problème Kan, c'est la fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'après mes informations, elle possède un démon.

Le dénommé Kan tilta, et pris la petite silhouette par les épaules.

- Un démon ?! Soit sûre de ce que tu dit Paem ! Si tes informations contiennent la moindre faille...

- Il n'y a aucun doute dessus. Pire, devine qui occupe son corps.

La troisième silhouette, la plus large et la plus haute corrigea la plus petite d'une voix calme :

- Paem. On a pas le temps pour les devinettes.

- Roooh... Zêtes pas drôle... Kan, je pense que ça va t'intéresser...

L'interpellé hocha légèrement la tête, attentif.

- Elle a en elle la Princesse Yamaneko.

Un blanc tomba sur le petit groupe. Les capuchons se tournèrent tous vers Kan, attendant sa réaction. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement et un éclat blanc brilla sous sa capuche.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle... Ainsi...

Mais la suite de sa phrase se perdit dans le bruit de la ville et ils disparurent.

_Deux jours plus tard, toujours à Konoha :_

Le voyage s'est plutôt bien passé. Pein et moi avons dormis dans un hôtel sans vraiment nous parler et, plus nous nous rapprochons de Konoha, plus je le sens tendu, anxieux et je ne peut que faire de même. Nous y voilà enfin. Vêtu de nos longues capes et de nos chapeaux ( les fils me rentrent dans la tronche c'est insupportable . ) nous entamons le chemin vers la place principale du village quand je sens le rouquin se rapprocher de moi.

- Chaton, maintenant ne t'éloigne pas de moi et fais gaffe ok ?

- Vi chef !

Je lui sourit, amusée de ses paroles reprend ma marche avec entrain lorsque, brusquement, je prend la main de Pein et me colle a lui.

- Chaton ? Qu'est ce qu...

- Chut !

Je lui serre plus fort le poignet à lui faire mal et murmure :

- On est suivi. Trois personnes. Deux hommes et une femme.

Je le sens légèrement ralentir, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as raison. Tu les as sentis d'ici ?

- Oui, et il se rapprochent. Tu crois que c'est ceux qui ont attaqué Dei ?

- Sûrement. Il faut s'éloigner de la ville si on veut parler.

Je hoche la tête et accélère le pas. Nous bifurquons dans une ruelle, marchons encore un peu puis je me stoppe net une fois au milieu de ce qui semble être une petite forêt.

- C'est bon, il n'y a plus personne.

Je le lâche et me retourne. Nous soufflons un bon coup puis, en un geste théâtral ( et stylé ) jetons nos chapeaux au vent. Un silence se pose puis une petite voix fluette la tranche.

- Je crois que nous sommes remarqués.

Trois silhouettes apparaissent brusquement devant nous, encapuchonnées de la tête aux pieds d'une grossière toile marron. Elles retirent leur capuches en un mouvement synchronisé et je retiens mon souffle.

Parmi eux se trouve une fille, une gamine même. Elle a les cheveux teint en rose bonbon, coiffé en deux grandes couettes sur les côtés de son crâne. Elle cligne ses yeux bleus turquoise et fend sa petite frimousse en un sourire carnassier. Le deuxième, celui du milieu, est incroyablement beau. Grand, bien bâti, une chevelure désordonnée violette se dressant sur son crâne et des yeux d'un blanc plus pur que le coton. A sa gauche, un monstre, un armoire a glace se dresse, tel un mur. Les yeux et les cheveux noir, son visage n'as aucune expression.

Mais Pein ne se laisse pas démonter par l'impression de puissance qu'ils dégagent et garde son calme alors que je suis stupéfiée.

- Vous êtes ceux qui ont attaqués notre coéquipier.

La gamine rigole, un son tranchant et aigu qui contraste avec son apparence.

- Le blondinet ? Oui c'est nous, c'était une tapette, j'espère que vous serez plus intéressants...

Et cela dit elle se lèche les lèvres, le regard gourmand. Moi, je ne dis rien. Je fais le combat de celui-qui-baisse-les-yeux-le-premier-a-perdu avec le dieu a la chevelure violette. Il me trouble, je sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait peur. Je reprend mon courage a deux mains et m'engage dans la bataille.

- Pourquoi l'avoir attaqué ? P...

Mais Pein me coupe en m'attrapant le bras. Je sens alors que la pression a monté. Les trois dégagent une aura meurtrière que je peut ressentir dans tout mon corps. Mes genoux flanchent mais je tiens bon. Pein aussi.

- Intéressant. Vous ne tombez pas... susurre la petite fille en souriant.

Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Dei est revenu dans cet état. Ils sont incroyablement fort. Si Pein ne m'avait prévenue je serais tombée a genoux. Je me redresse, je suis Eimin...

Et je vais leur casser la gueule.

_ - Fais gaffe, ils sont pas nets._

_ - J'avais compris merci Asa..._

_ - Mouais... Allez défonce-les !_

Je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire devant la réaction de Yamaneko et voit que le petite prend ça pour une provocation. Elle fronce les sourcils et la pression augmente. Mais je suis prévenue et j'ai confiance en Pein et moi. Ça ne marche plus. L'armoire a glace fait un pas en avant et relève le visage vers nous.

- Nous sommes de l'organisation _K _et n'aimons pas la concurrence, ni qu'on enquête sur nous. Vous allez donc en payez le pri...

- Attend !

Tout le monde se tut, le regard tourné vers le dieu aux cheveux violets. Il relève le visage et tend la main vers moi.

- Viens avec nous.

- Pardon ?

Je me tourne vers Pein qui ne comprend pas non plus et ne répond pas.

- Viens dans notre organisation. Viens avec moi. Les porteur de démon sont très appréciés chez nous.

Je sursaute et fronce les sourcils.

- Nan mais c'était censé être un secret mais bon... Toutes les organisations vont être au courant wouh !

Je balance mes bras vers le ciel et soupire. Puis la gamine s'avance elle aussi et prend la parole :

- Au fait, nous ne nous somme pas présentés personnellement. Je suis Paem, celui aux cheveux violets c'est Kan, notre chef et le grand c'est Monster.

Kan...

- Je tousse et m'avance moi aussi. Ils veulent faire dans les civilités et ben on va faire de même.

- Je suis Eimin et voici Pein.

- Ca, c'est fait.

C'est alors que Paem se met à rigoler de plus en plus fort et je comprend qu'ils vont passer à l'attaque. Un trou noir fonce sur moi, sûrement une illusion et a peine ais-je le temps de cligner des yeux que le sang gicle.

Et un éclair violet passe.

* * *

**Oui, oui, je sais je sais :3  
**

_**Mili : Hanw, il a l'air sexy ce Kan mais... *se tourne vers Eimiin, de la fureur dans les yeux* QUE S'EST-IL PASSE AVEC MON DEI A MOI ?! 0.0**_

_**Eimiin : Hu hu hu...**_

_**Itachi : T'es vache là quand même... ET D'OU TU ME PARLE COMME CA HEIN ?!**_

_**Mili : OUAIS !**_

_**Eimiin : *prend la fuite***_

_**Chais pas qui mais quelqu'un : Reviews siouplait ! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

******Auteur : Eimiin**

******Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi (Snif...) a part **Eimin et Asa **!

**Helloooow ! :3 Alors voilà voilà le chapitre suivant sans trop de retard ( je commence à m'habituer c'est pas bien 0.0 ) et voili, voilou.  
**

**NEWS ! : A LA 100 REVIEW JE POSTERAI UN CHAPITRE BONUS ! Avec lemon, délire... D'ailleurs, dites en mp ou review qui voudriez-vous pour un lemon ? ;) A VOS CLAVIERS !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**L'Akatsuki rit ! Chap 24**_

C'est alors que Paem se met à rigoler de plus en plus fort et je comprend qu'ils vont passer à l'attaque. Un trou noir fonce sur moi, sûrement une illusion et a peine ais-je le temps de cligner des yeux que le sang gicle.

Et un éclair violet passe.

* * *

Je réagis au quart de tour et bondit sur un arbre. Je vois Pein riposter à une attaque de Monster pendant que Kan reste planté devant mon arbre ( ah ah ah ), me regardant démêler ma cape de foutues ronces. Paem apparaît brusquement à côté et sourit.

- Tu veux vraiment l'intégrer à l'organisation n'est ce pas... ? C'est pour ça que tu viens de parer mon attaque...

Attend attend... L'éclair violet c'était lui ? Ça veut dire qu'il... vient de me sauver la vie ! Je descend lestement de mon arbre et attérit en douceur sur l'herbe. Pein apparaît à côté de moi et hurle :

- PATATE !

Oui, oui il hurle « Patate ». Je comprend immédiatement et me couvre le nez pendant qu'il balance une grenade fumigène sur nos assaillants.

( Pour la petite histoire c'est Konan qui a choisi ce nom de code. C'était en urgence et elle cuisinait alors oui, nos noms de codes on des noms d'aliments et tout va bien. )

Nous nous mettons à courir en direction du centre ville car jamais il n'attaqueront là-bas. Puis, nous avons remplis notre mission, nous avons des informations, il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à rentrer. Mais juste avant d'arriver au centre un fil apparaît devant nous et entaille profondément la jambe de Pein mais il n'y fait pas attention et continue de courir. Sauf que moi je sens très distinctement l'odeur d'acide qui se trouve sur le fil. Je ralentis donc la course jusqu'à marcher et attrape Pein par la manche.

- Tu viens d'être empoisonné. Viens là que je regarde ça.

Je me baisse et regarde son mollet ( ce mec a des jambes de fille truc de taré ! ). L'entaille n'est pas profonde mais le poison est puissant.

Je n'ai pas le choix.

J'enlève le bandage recouvrant mon cou et garrotte sa jambe avec puis le prend par les épaules et l'emmène vers la sortie de la ville.

_Au même moment, en haut d'un arbre :_

- Kan...

- Oui, j'ai vu. C'est bien le sceau de Yamaneko. Il nous faut cette fille. Il _me _faut cette fille.

Monster époussete légèrement sa cape et grogne :

- Je sens que ça va être compliqué...

Kan remit sa capuche et suivit du regard notre Chaton national portant Pein. Il sentait que cette belle fille avait une puissance incroyable. Oui, c'était définitif, elle sera a lui avant la fin de la saison. Il fit signe a ses acolytes de le suivre et disparu dans les bois.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard :_

- Je m'ennuie.

- Je sais.

- Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiie !

Tobi soupire et se tourne vers moi.

- Je sais ! Mais tu ne peut faire des missions toute seule alors tu prend ton mal en patience le temps que le poison ai disparu du corps de Pein ! Tous les autres sont occupés je te signale ! Et Itachi est à l'autre bout du monde pour affaires personnelles et revient dans un mois alors tu ATTEND !

Je grogne et me ré-installe dans mon fauteuil. Puis l'horloge sonne et je saute sur mes pieds.

- C'est l'heure !

Je me mit à courir vers l'annexe puis déboula dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la salle de repos sans crier gare.

- Princesse !

- Oh Dei ! Dei ! Deiiiiii tu m'as trop manqué !

Je me précipite vers lui un lui fait un énorme câlin en faisant bien attention a ne pas lui faire mal.

Cela faisant plus d'une semaine qu'il ne se réveillait pas mais hier il y a eu une sorte de déclic et maintenant il va très bien. Il lui faudra encore un mois ou deux pour que tout sois nickel et il reviendra faire des missions. Même ses jambes vont remarcher ! ( oui jeu de mots pourris mais bon:D )

Je lui fait encore un câlin puis m'installe près de lui et lui raconte ma vie qu'il écoute avec passion. Nous rigolons et parlons pendant plus de deux heures jusqu'à ce que je décide de le laisser se reposer. Je lui fait un dernier bisous sur le front et repars dans ma chambre ou je m'entraine à certains exercices.

Oui, je sais ma vie est fantastique.

Bref, tout se passe à peu près normalement jusqu'à ce que Konan déboule dans MA chambre et me saute dessus.

- Emi ! EMI ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

Blasée, je la fais asseoir sur mon lit et lui demande calmement ce que je peut faire.

- Aller me chercher des champignons... J'en ai plus et la s..

- Ok, stop. Je savais bien qu'il faut jamais vous prendre au sérieux sinon j'aurais déjà plusieurs crises cardiaques.

Elle a l'air tellement affolée que je ne peut rire et le met gentiment à la porte de ma chambre.

- Je vais aller te les chercher t'en fais pas...

Une fois la folle partie je met sans grande conviction mes chaussures et sort dehors. Il fait très beau et assez chaud. Je laisse donc ma cape et, uniquement vêtue de mon haut résille et de mon pantalon noir je me lance à la poursuite de champignons comestibles.

Organisation criminelle de mes deux oui !

Je continue de courir un peu dans mes pensées. Un souvenir revient souvent. Celui de Kan, le dieu à la chevelure violette fonçée me demandant de les rejoindre. Etait-il sérieux ? Et pourquoi m'avait-il défendue ?

Je me penche sur un champignons marrons que je fourre dans un panier et me dirige vers la rivière me rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Que dirait les gens s'il me voyait, moi, la redoutable Eimin, assise au bord d'un cours d'eau, une longue tresse posée sur l'épaule, un panier plein de champignons près d'elle ?

- Ca fait paysanne sérieux...

- Bonjour.

Je me retourne brusquement et saute sur mon agresseur. Je me retrouve donc a califourchon sur lui, un couteau sur sa jugulaire.

Évidemment...

- Hatake. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Du calme, tout doux je suis juste venu d...

J'appuie plus fort mon couteau, faisait couler un filet de sang sur son torse. Il me fixe de son unique œil, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude mais je ne le lâche pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il bouge un peu puis prend une grande inspiration.

- Te sauver la vie, au péril de la mienne.

- En quel honneur ?

Il soulève doucement sa main et replace une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Je lui attrape sa main et la plaque brutalement au sol, furieuse.

- Ça ne marchera pas. Ça ne marche plus. Explique-toi avant que je te tranche la gorge.

Je fulmine. Ce mec a une telle suffisance, une telle confiance en soi qu'il me devient vite insupportable. Sa dernière apparition au coucher de soleil m'a fait réaliser que ce qu'il voulait était juste des informations, pas moi. Enfin, je pense.

- Alors ?

_ - K_... Ils vont venir vous attaquer... Il...gh...

Je me soulève et me pose à côté de lui, le couteau toujours en main. Il tousse un peu puis s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Je le sais car, malgré mon interdiction de faire des missions, j'ai enquêté sur eux. Ils ne cachent pas vraiment le fait qu'ils vont vous attaquer car je pense qu'ils désirent quelque chose. Et que vous allez la leur donner pour préserver vos vies. C'est une sorte de menace. Je ne sais pas quand ils prévoient de le faire mais faites attention, ils sont très puissants.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

Je me tourne, méfiante, vers lui. Ils se passe la main dans les cheveux et sourit d'un air bête.

- Par... motivation personnelle... Voilà c'est ça.

Je ne pose pas plus de questions. Et je ne peut malheureusement que le croire. J'ai moi aussi entendu parler de cette rumeur et la voilà confirmée. Je soupire, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est _moi_. Ça ne peut être autre chose. Ainsi Kan était sérieux. Au point de nous attaquer pour m'avoir... Je pousse un gros soupir et me lève pendant que Hatake me suit du regard.

- Bien. Je suppose que je devrait te remercier mais je ne le fais pas. On est quittes.

- Que m'as tu offert en contrepartie ?

Je lui lance un regard mauvais et attrape mon panier de champignons.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore tué.

Je me met en chemin du repaire sans me retourner et sachant pertinemment qu'il doit déjà savoir ou il se trouve. Il se lève et pose ses mains sur mes hanches, se collant à mon dos.

- Hey ! Mais dé...

- Non.

Sa voix est maintenant beaucoup plus tendue, grave et rocailleuse. Il est furieux. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon cou et frissonne.

Cette fois-ci ça ne marchera pas. Je ne suis plus désarmée face à lui. Je ne peut l'être. Des tas d'images de l'Akatsuki montent en moi. Je vois le visage d'Itachi en premier. Je m'en veut d'avoir dit ça à Hidan devant lui... et je n'ai même pas pus m'excuser. Puis Deidara et Konan viennent. Je tiens tellement a eux et ils son si puissants... Bref, toute la smala y passe et je me rend compte que si je cède à ce... mec, qui pourtant est plus faible que moi, je ne suis plus digne d'être dans cette organisation, donc, des mesures s'imposent.

- Lâche-moi Hatake.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça, ma belle ? J'estime ne pas avoir eu de contrepartie alors je me sert...

Et là, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou et je craque.

- RAAAAAH ! MAIS DÉGAGE ESPÈCE DE DÉGUEULASSE !

Je lui met une énorme beigne ( non, pas un beignet, une beigne, c'est pas pareil ) et court en direction du repaire, toujours mon panier à champi dans la main. Vu ma vitesse, je sais qu'il ne peut pas me suivre donc je rentre, sereine et en même temps furieuse ( oui c'est possible ) dans la cuisine.

- Konaaaaaan j'ai les champignoooooons ! Konaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ?

Je fais le tour des casseroles et, ne la voyant pas, pose mon panier et pars à sa recherche. Je vais dans le salon ou je croise Pein et Tobi, lequel est plongé dans un livre alors je demande au rouquin.

- Hé Pein ! T'aurais pas vu paper-woman ?

- Konan ? (non le pape -_- ) Non désolée je l'ai pas vue depuis un bout de temps. Mais je crois qu'elle est dans sa chambre.

- Oki merci !

Je fonce jusqu'à la porte de Konan, avance ma main vers la poignée puis entend un bruit qui me fait net arrêter. Kisame.

- Écoute... Tu sais bien que.. enfin que j'éprouve certains sentiments à ton égard et que... bin...

Wouh. Déclaration du sushi a paper-woman. Je sais que c'est pas bien mais... Roh et puis crotte !

Je colle mon oreille à la porte et remercie le ciel pour cette hypra-audition donnée par Asa qui me permet d'entendre très clairement malgré la porte épaisse.

- Voilà Konan, je t'aime comme un fou et je... je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas pareil il y avait Nagato et tout mais... enfin voilà ce que je voulais te dire...

Un gros blanc s'ensuit pendant que je manque de pouffer de rire devant le ridicule du sashimi puis sa voix revient, beaucoup plus claire.

- Ah ! Cette fois, c'est la bonne !

Ké-quoi ?

* * *

**:D Ouiiiiiiiiiii Deidara va bien, tout va bien, et CESSER DE ME POURRIR EN MP EN DISANT QUE JE L'AI TUE ! Namého **

_**Mili : #les larmes aux yeux# Mon Dei-chou, mon chéri... Kyaaaaa Eimiin je t'aime !**_

_**Itachi : #ne bronche pas, toujours furieux que Kakashi ai pu embrasser Eimin et pas lui#**_

_**Eimiin : Jaloux ? °w°**_

_**Itachi : #tourne la tête, vexé comme un poux#  
**_

_**Eimiin : Roooh allez mon amoouuur ! #lui fait un calin#**_

_**Itachi : #se déridant un peu# Mouais...**_

_**Mili : #toujours dans son extase en train de sauter partout# REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEWS ! **_


End file.
